Boston
by sydney563
Summary: Jane and Maura meet on a flight. Jane falls asleep on Maura and things happen. This is a little AU and rated M for language and maybe future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**N: A new one! Not sure where it will go. I found a tumblr prompt and went with it. I don't know how long this will be or how soon I'll update. My life is always busy lately. Read on and enjoy! Also if you like this, i have a bunch of books over on Amazon under Sydney Gibson. They're cheap and if you have kindle unlimited it's free! Everyone loves free Reads!**

* * *

 **Jane**

I hated flying. Being crammed into a steel tube of recycled air and human smells was the last thing on my list of favorite things. But I had to fly. I had to go to this stupid conference in Seattle by Cavanaugh's orders. Something about winning some grant that would buy BRIC a new upgrade. Either way, I was guilted and ordered into shimmying down the aisle holding my carry-on at an awkward angle to avoid smashing legs.

Glancing at my ticket I squinted, looking for my seat number when I discovered it was already filled by a sweaty business man. I smiled when I stepped closer. "Excuse me? I think you're in my seat." I held up the ticket.

Sweaty huffed, giving me a slimy grin. "I don't think so, honey." He shoved a sweaty crumpled piece of paper in my face, tapping it with a finger. "4B. Says right here."

I clenched my jaw, trying to hold back from snapping his finger in half. I held up my ticket, tapping my seat number. "Oh I think so, _honey_."

He turned a bright red and went to stand up when a flight attendant appeared. All smiles and cheer. "Are you Jane Rizzoli?"

I frowned, moving my glare from sweaty man to the attendant. "Yes. Why?"

"We called for you at the gate and tried to stop you as you ran to catch the gate." The attendant waved for me to follow her back up to the front of the plane. "There's been a change in your flight arrangements."

I groaned. "Please don't tell me I've been booted. I need to get to Seattle and it took everything I had to make it here just in time." I hung my head down, maybe I could hit the airport bar before I called Frost to get me.

"Not at all, Ms. Rizzoli." The flight attendant guided me into the first class section of the plane. "We upgraded you to first class since it was our error we overbooked your seat." She walked me to a plush leather seat that only had one more next to it. Not four more like the rest of the plane. "I'll be back when we hit the air to give you the new ticket. In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink?"

I blinked a few times as she took my carry on and stowed it above my head. I looked around. All of first class was quiet, roomy and even smelled different. "Um, a diet coke, please?"

"Of course. Please get situated and I'll be back."

I slowly sat in the seat, sighing at how soft it was. The arm rests were padded and didn't poke into my side or hips. I stretched my legs out, grinning that I could and not bother the person in front of me. I sighed, gathering my hair in a ponytail. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I settled into the seat, closing my eyes as the engines fired up. Even those were muted and just a dull hum. Man, first class was no joke.

"Oh, excuse me. I need to step over you to get to my seat." A warm voice peeled my eyes open.

I swallowed hard when I locked onto big hazel eyes smiling at me. The woman stood right next to my seat, her hands folded in her lap as she politely waited for me to shift. And good lord was she beautiful. Her Honey blonde hair pulled back in a stylish ponytail, and she looked like she walked right off the set of a fancy photo shoot. Her makeup was perfect, not too much, but enough to draw the eye to her. Her outfit of dark grey slacks and a blue silk top looked like it was made for her. This woman was first class through and through.

I cleared my throat and stood up, allowing the woman to glide into her seat. She kept her smile as she whispered a thank you.

I sat down, smoothing out my cheap pantsuit. "You're welcome." I began fidgeting with the magazines in the pocket of the seat in front of me. I wanted to look at the woman as her perfume hit my nose. She's first class, Rizzoli, and you're business class with a side of economy. I kept flicking through the magazines, wishing I'd gotten my ass to the airport sooner to pick up a book. The next seven hours would be hell if the in-flight movies were bad.

"I have a National Geographic if you'd like to read it. It has a fascinating article on forensic anthropology." The warm voice startled me as I turned to face those hazel eyes. "I finished it while waiting to board. I also have a spy novel I only read while traveling, but I finished that this morning at breakfast." The woman held out the magazine and the worn paperback novel. "I know how tedious and uncomfortable flying can be without something to occupy the mind."

I grinned, taking the novel. "I was hoping the in flight entertainment would hold me over." I flipped over the novel, chuckling when I saw it was from the same author I had sitting on my bedside table. "I've been wanting to read this one."

"It's far superior to the first one. The plot twists had me going in many wrong directions trying to solve the mystery." The woman cocked her head. "I was completely wrong by the end."

I shrugged. "The author is good. I couldn't figure out his first book and I'm a detective." I flipped open the cover.

"You're a police detective?" The voice wavered and I sighed. Whenever anyone learned I was a cop, it was either fear or excitement. Fear I'd be a hotshot jerk or excitement at the naughty thoughts of a lady cop brought on. I set the book on my lap, nodding as I shifted in my seat when my diet coke arrived. "Yep." I turned to the hazel eyes and held out my hand. "Detective Jane Rizzoli. Boston Police."

I heard a tiny sigh of relief as she took my hand. "Doctor Maura Isles." Her hand was warm and sent strange shivers through my skin as her eyes sparked a deep green color. "I'm a forensic pathologist from New York."

I smiled. "Then why the hesitation when I told you I was a detective? The slight waver in your voice." I let go of her hand reluctantly. God this woman was beautiful and smelled amazing.

"Minor excitement? I always worry who my seat mates are on flights. Especially long ones where conversation can happen. When people find out what I do, the conversations end and I'm stuck feeling like a fool." Maura tipped her head down, fidgeting with the corner of a magazine.

I nudged her with my shoulder. "Same thing happens to me. Usually when a suit is hitting on me and sees my badge. It's a real convo killer. Men don't like lady cops unless it's in adult movies."

Maura blushed and laughed. "Of course. The male fantasy of women in power is only a fantasy." She shook her head.

I laughed with her. "You got that right." I buckled into the plush seat, scooting myself back as the flight attendant began the pref light instructions. I noticed Maura giving her full attention to the flight attendant. I smirked. "Is this your first time flying?" I chugged the tiny sippy cup of diet coke, my mouth suddenly very dry the longer Maura looked at me.

Maura shook her head, her cheeks turning pink. "Not at all. I'm particular to procedures and always like to be prepared. It's a long flight to Seattle. I'd like to know where everything is in case of emergency." She shrugged. "I can't help it."

I leaned my head back. "Well at least one of us is paying attention. I can barely stay awake. I worked the last three days straight trying to close a case." I yawned so hard, my eyes watered. The days of little sleep and too much coffee was sneaking up on me. I'd be out like a light the second we left the runway. My eyes grew heavy as I felt Maura's hand lay on my forearm.

"Get some rest detective, I don't mean to be impolite, but you do look very tired. I'll pay attention for the both of us."

I turned and met her eyes, my heart skipping at the genuine kindness in them. Maura was beautiful and genuine. A rare combination in this world. I smiled, yawning once more and covering her hand with mine. "Thank you." I didn't even pull my hand away when Maura's eyes drifted to the scar on the top of my hand. I was too tired to care. She was a kind stranger who I wouldn't see the second I walked off the plane. I smiled and tucked my hand under my thigh and tried to listen to the flight attendant go over the in flight movie choices. I failed, falling asleep in a breath.

* * *

XXX

Maura

Jane was dead to the world, sleeping with her head resting on my shoulder. She ended up in that position when the plane hit a bump and her head rolled to the side. I would've normally immediately corrected the situation and woke the person up, but with Jane I didn't. I didn't have the heart to wake her up after spotting the dark circles hovering under her big brown eyes. Those big brown eyes, they were incredible and when she looked at me, it felt like Jane was seeing me. Not the attractive façade I carried with makeup and nice clothes. Nor did she look at me like she was going to ask me out for a drink or a quick dinner in whatever city we both were heading to. She was kind, but a wildfire. A contained wildfire, I saw the fire in her eyes as she scanned the plane for threats or weirdos. I saw it in the way she angled her body in a way that would provide me with sufficient protection in case of attack. On flick of a switch and Jane would burn through the entire plane if she had to. She was strong, I felt her strength in the handshake, and it amplified her beauty. I wanted to talk to her more, but Jane had fallen asleep and not woken up in the last few hours.

I glanced at the sleeping woman now tucked into my side. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning and dare I say, hot. I smiled to myself. Jane was definitely hot. Her bone structure, her height and the way she didn't know how beautiful she was, drew me in. I rarely ever spoke with those sitting next to me in First class. The reason why I always purchased the seat next to me. But when the flight attendant asked if I would give up the second seat for the tall brunette behind me, I took one look at Jane and couldn't refuse. Something in the back of my mind told me to take a chance. And since the last few weeks of my life were all about taking chances and risks, I went with it.

I reached over, pulling the blanket I laid over Jane, up over her shoulder when I caught her hand clutching the book I'd given her. There was a significant scar on the top of her hand and my analytical mind couldn't resist studying it. I knew it had been a traumatic injury by the puckering of the skin. I had to fight my inquisitive nature and not ask when Jane woke up. I turned away to look out the window as the plane began to make it's descent. Seattle coming into view. I sighed, I had another interview in the morning for the medical examiner's position for Seattle Police Department. Then I was off to the law enforcement technology conference to meet up with a colleague who was desperate for me to leave the basement labs of the NYPD. The very few friends I had all lived on the west coast and wanted me to go west. I think they wanted me to start living again after my horrible breakup a year ago.

I sighed. Romance was the furthest from my mind.

My heart skipped when Jane let out a content sigh and her lips brushed the side of my neck. Sending shivers deep into my soul. I swallowed hard. It was pheromones smashing into other pheromones. Nothing more. Even though Jane's shampoo was intoxicatingly relaxing. I shook my head. She's a stranger. Don't get ahead of yourself. You've only spoke to her for less than ten minutes and she's used you as a pillow for the last six hours.

The flight attendant's voice came overhead, announcing we were making our final approach. Jane startled awake when the overhead squealed. She scanned the plane as she blinked away sleep. After a second she ran hands over her wild hair. Then it dawned on her when I stretched my arm over my head, shaking out the numbness. "Oh my god, did I fall on sleep on you?" Her face turned pale with pink cheeks.

I smiled. "You did. It's okay. You needed the rest." I playfully tugged at my sleeve. "And you didn't drool on me."

Jane groaned, leaning forward in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. When I pass out my body is drawn to warmth. It's been like that as a kid. I would always smother my brothers or ma if we shared a bed or a sleeping bag. Ma thinks its because I'm so skinny." She sat back up, facing me. "I'm very sorry for using you as my pillow."

I shrugged. "It's nothing, Jane. Please don't worry about it." I began collecting my magazine and briefcase. "You didn't snore, and you didn't drool. As they say, no harm no wrong."

Jane chuckled. "No harm, no foul." She stretched her long arms over her head. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee? A sandwich? Pay for your dry cleaning? To thank you for your kindness." She met my eyes and my stomach fluttered. My hand fell to my stomach, pressing down the feeling. I scientifically understood this chemical reaction, but it was ridiculous. She was a stranger. I couldn't be developing those feelings.

I smiled. "I can't. I have a car waiting to take me straight to an interview." I stood with Jane as the attendants gave the signal we were clear to deplane. I saw her face drop and it made my heart ache. "I'm not brushing off the offer, I schedule my day to the minute. I'm a bit of an over planner."

Jane's smirk returned. "I understand. Well, not really. I'm always running late to everything." She grabbed my carry-on from the overhead bin and waved me off as I went to reach for it. "Least I could do."

I followed her, idly looking at her long legs and her firm musculature. Jane was lithe and strong, and I had a flash of an inappropriate thought about those legs. I shook it off and met Jane at the end of the terminal. She handed me my carry-on and sighed. "I guess I'll see you around? Thanks again, Maura. If you're ever in Boston, look me up. I'll buy you that cup of coffee and let you sleep on my shoulder for however you'd like." She held out her hand.

I took it, sighing at the way her hand felt in mine. "Sounds like a plan, Jane." Our eyes met for a moment, and I wished I had the courage to take Jane up on that coffee and be horribly late to my interview. I wanted to spend the day with this woman and learn everything about her.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw it was my car service calling me. I went to ignore it and ask Jane for her phone number, but when I looked up Jane had already walked away and was halfway down the terminal. I sighed, nodding to no one and answered the phone.

* * *

XXXX

Jane

I sat in the hotel bar, nursing a beer. I had a few more hours until I could check into my room. I was still tired checking over emails, but more than that, I couldn't shake Maura. I barely knew the woman and yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. There was something in the air between us, but I'm an idiot with signals and didn't want to misread anything. I took a chance asking her for coffee, a little sad when she politely turned me down. It wasn't a brush off, it was a honest I'm sorry I can't right now. I was mildly embarrassed for the bold move, hence why I walked away when her phone rang. The moment was over and it wasn't worth trying to drag out if it wasn't there.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her hazel eyes, her kind smile, her warm laugh and the way she made me feel calm. Calm enough to fall asleep on her. Something I never did unless it was family and only family. I never slept well alone or with whomever I was dating. I'd always leave the bed or ask them to leave when it felt too smothering and too warm. But Maura was different. Her warmth was different and now I ached to have more of it.

I groaned as I grabbed my bag. I could always try to google her and figure out a way to find her. OR I could bribe Frost and have him run her name and get me contact information. I chuckled at how stupid that sounded. Would I really break the law to find the attractive woman I slept on? I paused, remembering the way her hand felt on my arm.

Maybe. Maybe I would break the law for Maura.

I rolled my eyes and dug in my bag, searching for my phone when the small paperback fell out onto the bar top. I grinned as I picked it up. I flipped through the pages, thinking of Maura huddled over this book reading it in the dark corners of airports. Indulging in a trashy spy novel.

I flipped a few more pages when a small card fluttered out and slide across to my beer. I picked it up. It was Maura's business card. I grinned when I read her name, formal title and her cell phone number in bold print. I turned it over and laughed when I saw her handwriting on the back.

 _Buy next book in this series! And almond milk_

I tapped the card on the edge of the book before tucking it into my pocket.

"I'd hate for you to forget to buy milk, Maura. I better remind you." I drank the rest of the beer and ordered another one to build up the courage to call Dr. Maura Isles of the Forensic Science Division of the NYPD.

For the first time in my life, I was grateful an airline over sold their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

**N: update! It's a slow go, but i had to figure out where i wanted to take this one. I think i have an idea. It's rizzles, but might be some angst and a little bit of a slow burn. We shall see! I have to think on it a little more. But read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maura**

The rain did very little to improve my mood. The day had gone longer than I would've liked and my interview had gone terrible. I had flown to Seattle with the impression I was their sole choice, only to meet three other candidates. One had been a Chief Medical Examiner in Pittsburgh and the other an Assistant Medical examiner from Houston. I had high hopes, but after conversing with the other two, I knew I wouldn't get this job. My lack of experience in a higher position would cast a shadow of doubt over me. Never mind the fact my social skills, or lack of, were making it difficult for me to make a connection. My etiquette lessons always guiding me instead of normal human reaction. A fault that a few of my coworkers pointed out as a reason that I wasn't well received in the labs. I was brilliant, but awkward.

I left the interview dreading the next few days and having to stay in the city. I wanted to go home and sit with a nice bottle of wine and debate my next move. But instead, I was sitting in a trendy café, sipping on a latte. I'd try one more time. I had submitted applications for Boston, Detroit and Miami. If those three failed like the twenty others, I'd seriously take my mother up on her offer to move to Paris and take a break. Reevaluate my career and life.

I poked at the scone in front of me, tearing off small chunks and piling them up. I didn't want to go to this conference. It was a favor for my boss, to go in her place, and now I regretted it. And the rain was adding to my gloomy mood.

The only highlight of this trip was meeting the brunette detective. Jane.

I sighed softly. Jane was stunning and I couldn't stop thinking about her. There was something about her that had sunk deep into my psyche and I'd find myself idly thinking about her as the day went on. I silently cursed my hesitance in asking her for her phone number or taking her up on the offer for coffee. I should've done it. I chuckled, should've could've, as Jesse the lab tech would say in her thick New York accent. She was always giving me advice and pushing me to be a little more bold and shed my proper persona.

I sipped the last of my latte and grabbed my bag. I had a few more hours until the start of the conference. I thought about going to a few of the tourist sites and find a souvenir for Jesse. I pulled my phone out and turned it on. A handful of emails and texts filled the screen. Most of the messages were from work, reports I had to sign off on and requests for more tests on evidence. I opened the texts and spotted one from an unknown number.

 _You need almond milk. Don't forget!_

I frowned, staring at the texts. I did need almond milk. I had made a note the other day to pick some up when I was home. I glanced at the unknown number, unable to connect the area code to anyone I knew. Everyone I worked with either had a New York or New Jersey area code. I went to delete the message, but my instinct begged otherwise. The Jesse's voice came into my head. "Sometimes you gotta be spontaneous, Maura. As long as it's not burning the world down, take the chances as they come. You never know what could come of it!" She would then slip into the story of how she met her husband at a pizza shop, and she took the chance to make fun of his New York Mets hat. They just celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary.

I sighed. "Not like I have anyone or anything to risk." I sucked in a slow breath and sent a reply.

 _I do need almond milk. Thank you for the reminder. By the way, who is this?_

It took a moment for a reply to pop up.

 _I'll give you a clue. I used you as a pillow earlier._

I couldn't hold back the grin.

 _Hello Jane._

I paused then typed out another message.

 _How did you get my phone number? You left in a hurry before I could give it to you._

 _Do you always use your business cards as bookmarks? By the way, thank you for the book. I read a few chapters waiting for my room to be ready._

I shook my head. I'd grabbed the business card from my purse to use as a temporary bookmark. Then I finished the book and forgot about it. I went to send another message when my phone lit up, Jane's number flashing at me as an unknown caller. I licked my lips in nervousness and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Dr. Maura Isles of the New York Police Department. You know, New York is the arch nemesis of Boston? If I had known, I don't think I would have used you as a pillow."

I heard the humor in Jane's raspy voice. "I'm originally from San Francisco. New York is just where I work." I leaned forward in my seat. My heart pounding. "So technically no harm no foul, as you say."

Jane laughed at the joke. "Nice to see you were paying attention, and yeah, you're in the clear." She cleared her throat. "Um, so I was wondering if you were still in town and had a few minutes. Maybe we could go get that almond milk?"

I let out a slow breath, picking at the scone once more. "Yes, I'm still in Seattle. Even though I'd rather be on a flight home." I sighed, the weight of my failed interview settling around my shoulders.

"That sigh, it sounds like things aren't going well. Look, I'm downtown looking for somewhere to grab food. Would you like to join me? I don't have anywhere to be for at least four hours. What do you say?"

I thought for a moment. I never did anything random, spontaneous. Especially with a stranger. I bit my bottom lip before speaking. "I'm sitting at a café on 4th and Newberry. It's a few blocks around the corner from the convention center."

"Oh perfect! I'm rounding the corner now. Is the café called Mermaids and Beans?"

I felt my smiled fade. What was I doing? Jane was a stranger! A beautiful stranger, but still a stranger. I swallowed hard. "Yes." The bell hanging over the door jingled and I swung around to spot Jane walking in. She looked around until her eyes locked on mine. She grinned and tucked her phone away, taking long strides right towards me.

"Hey you." She slid into the seat across from me. Shaking out the little bit of rain from her hair. She was stunning with her wild hair curling around her shoulders. I wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through it. I shook my head, relax Maura. It's been a long time, but don't latch onto the first attractive and kind person to fall in your lap. It only leads to trouble.

"Hello." I busied myself with putting my phone away, desperate to get my hands to stop trembling. What was I doing? Jane Rizzoli was causing me to lose all of my sensibilities and deep down, I was okay with it.

* * *

XXXX

 **Jane**

Maura was nervous. It rolled off of her in waves and swam around me. I reached over, tapping her forearm. "Hey, don't be nervous. I'm a cop. You're safe. I just wanted to buy you a cup of coffee as a thank you for being so kind on the flight."

Maura gave me a weak smile, but didn't flinch away from my touch. "I'm not worried about my safety. The moment I saw you, I knew you'd do anything to keep me safe. I mean others safe. You have a protective nature about you, and I saw it immediately." She waved her hand. "I apologize. I ramble when I'm nervous. And I'm nervous, well I'm just very nervous. I rarely engage with people I'm unfamiliar with."

I laughed. Nervous Maura was adorable. I shrugged, trying to reel in my building attraction for her. "I slept on you for six hours. I think that makes us friends now, at least in my book." I waited until Maura met my eyes with a smile. I waved a waiter over. "Don't be nervous, Maura. I'm not the president. Just a homicide detective in an unfamiliar city. I promise it won't turn into Sleepless in Seattle." I smirked, even as I wished I was embarking on a Sleepless in Seattle type adventure. Maura was even more beautiful than when I last saw her on the airplane. Maybe Sleepless in Seattle wasn't the best reference to use, it got my thoughts racing in the wrong direction.

Maura titled her head to the left. "Sleepless in Seattle? Do you suffer from insomnia? I have a few tips to alleviate sleeplessness."

I shook my head, chuckling. "It's a movie, Maur. A rom com. Two people meet as strangers and fall in love. There's kids, laughs, Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. It's one of my favorite movies."

Maura blushed and tipped her head down. "I don't watch many popular movies. I prefer documentaries and historical mini series."

"But you read pulpy spy novels. You're an interesting woman, Dr. Isles." I leaned back, quickly ordering a large coffee with a cheese Danish and a refill for Maura. "Oh, how did your interview go? I'm sorry I left you at the airport. That call looked important."

She sighed, meeting my eyes. God, her eyes. Her eyes were incredible. They were hazel but the gloomy weather made them a shimmery copper green. I had swallow down the little gasp threatening to come out. I always had a thing for eyes, and hers were definitely my thing. But there was a sad look in them, and for some reason I wanted to find out why this gorgeous woman was sad and right whatever wrongs that had been done.

"The novels are a guilty pleasure. Most of my reading material is medical or science related. My mind sometimes needs the break." She pushed away the plate with a mutilated blueberry scone on it. "The interview went poorly and I'm stuck in the city for a few more days. I was bamboozled into attending this law enforcement conference by my boss. I'd much rather fly home and wait for the next set of interviews I have lined up."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach and flip with excitement. "Is it the conference taking place across the street? LEO Con?"

Maura nodded politely. "Yes?"

I grinned, leaning closer. "That's why I'm here. I was also bamboozled by my Lieutenant and sent her to try and get a grant for our department. They figure the reputation I have could push the grant our way if I made a personal appearance. What do you say we go together and be con buddies? I don't know anyone out here, and maybe I can help you forget about feeling stuck." I wanted to spend more time with her and make her smile. I'd caught a glimpse of her smile on the plane, and it was incredible. Now sitting in front of her again, I craved to see it again. I held up my hands. "I won't hold you to anything. If I bore you, annoy you, you can ditch me at the concession stand and never look back." I noticed Maura glance at the top of my hands, focusing on the scars. Normally I'd tuck them away, shove them in my pockets, but the way she looked at them made me feel like I wouldn't be asked for the story of how I got them. Maura was too polite to push and be snoopy. I laid them on the table in front of me. "By the way. Bamboozled? You're quite the thesaurus. I haven't heard that word used outside of the old cartoons I watched as kid."

Maura lingered on my hands before her gaze moved to my eyes. "It's an appropriate descriptor for my predicament." She let out a huff, obviously thinking over my offer. "Yes. Let's be con buddies. I think it's time to take more chances and make new friends."

I squinted at her. "Stick with me and I'll give you that and so much more." I tried to swallow the words back down as they came out. Dammit Jane, don't flirt with her. Don't be that creepy stranger.

But then Maura looked at me and her hazel eyes turned a shade darker as she smiled. "I think that's an offer I wouldn't dare refuse." She bit her bottom lip as the waiter came back to set my coffee and her refill down, leaving the bill in the middle.

The sight alone of Maura Isles biting her bottom lip had me sweating. I grabbed the bill, digging in my wallet for money. I needed the temporary distraction to settle down. "I got this, Maura. I promised I'd buy you a coffee."

"Of course, Jane. But I'm buying you dinner."

I glanced at Maura, a grin on her face as she sipped from her mug. I gave her a look, sifting through what to say next. I had to be careful. I didn't want to flirt too hard. Maura was special, I knew it from the second she offered a polite hello on the plane. She was worth more than stupid lines and my swagger. Never mind the fact she made my palms sweat like I was back in the confessional on Sunday as a teenager.

I stood, tucking my wallet away. "It's a deal. Let's head over and do the meet and greet. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can head to dinner and I can buy you dessert."

Maura collect her bag and stood to stand in front of me. She tilted her head to the left. "Do you always have to have the last word, Jane?"

I winked and grinned. "Yep. But trust me, it's always worth it in the end."

Maura waved for me to go first. "Oh I'm sure. After you, Detective."

I shook my head and gently took her elbow. "Nope. From this point on, we're doing everything together. It's the first rule of being a con buddy." I clenched my jaw at how warm Maura was under the thin rain coat she wore. I had to close my eyes for a split second as her perfume hit my nose. She was warm and smelled incredible.

Yep. I was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**N: It's short, but I got stuck on how to navigate them. I think i figured it out and things should move along. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maura**

The convention hall was busy and I immediately wanted to leave. I never liked large crowds, let alone large crowds of police officers. It wasn't that I didn't like them, it was more they weren't fond of me. Back in my lab at the NYPD I had a reputation of being very unbending with the rules. Anytime and officer asked me for rushed lab results or quick guesses, I refused. I never guessed and science couldn't be rushed. Needless to say, in time I was left out of the circle and my only visitors were my fellow lab coworkers.

I gripped onto the handle of my bag, trying to calm down.

"Here Maura, I got you a name tag and a swag bag." Jane appeared at my side, digging in the large blue canvas bag. "They gave us water bottles shaped like DNA." She held up the plastic bottle with a smile. "That has to get you excited."

I smiled, taking the blue bag and my name tag. "It's a scientifically incorrect replica. The helix's are too perfect." I watched as the silly grin on Jane's face faded a bit. I frowned, pinning my name tag to a lapel. "It's very interesting though."

Jane grabbed my elbow. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, waving her off with a small smile. "I'm fine, Jane." I glanced up, her big brown eyes bored into me. I would have a hard time pressing her away from any line of questioning. I turned to look around the room, pointing at one booth. "There's a police equipment booth right over there. Maybe we can go over there and find you a new badge holder."

That was enough distraction for Jane. She glanced at her badge hanging off her belt. "Why would I need a new one?"

I laughed, moving closer and gently removing it from her belt. I almost flinched when the back of my hand brushed against her stomach. I held up the black leather holder. "The leather is torn at the crease and the badge is hanging by a thread. The seams are worn and about to fall apart." I turned it over and spotted a bit of dried mud on the back. "It's also very dirty. Did you do landscaping with this on?"

Jane rolled her eyes, her hands falling to her hips. "I don't landscape. I have an apartment with two dead plants. The dirt is from two days ago when I chased a suspect into the woods and tackled him. I got a little dirty."

I smiled, running my fingers over the gold metal. "Maybe we should also get you a new badge. This one has scratches and the enamel is falling out of the letters." I stopped. "You're very young for a detective." My eyes fell to her hands and the scars on the top.

Jane noticed my gaze and took the badge from my hands. "The scratches tell my story. I'm not going to get a shiny new one." She clipped it back on her belt. "Let's go look at the holders."

I felt my heart drop when Jane's tone shifted to one of mild annoyance. I clasped my hands together and moved to stand next to her. "I'm sorry, Jane, if I offended you. I'm not very good at casual conversation. It's actually one of my downfalls."

Jane shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets. "It's no big deal. I'm just old fashioned and like when things are worn and have character. It shows they've lived a life and survived. Kind of like me." The last few words were spoken softly, as if Jane didn't want me to hear them. "Come on, let's go to the booth and maybe after you can show me a few of the science ones and explain what the hell they're about." Jane smiled at me, nudging me with her shoulder. "Relax, Maura. I know conventions are a dog and pony show, but stick with me and we'll avoid all the pomp and circumstance."

I sighed and walked next to her. "I think I'd rather be at a dog show. I do not enjoy these conventions."

We arrived at the booth of police equipment. The vendor eyes lit up when he saw Jane and I. "Ladies! I have the best equipment and gear in this place. What do you need?"

Jane threw a look my way. "I guess I need a new badge holder." She unclipped her badge and showed the vendor. "I prefer real leather. None of that synthetic, fake crap."

The vendor took the badge, grinning. "Boston police. That's a great department." He pulled out a large plastic tub full of leather goods. "I was out there a couple of years ago, fitting the new group of rookies. The kids were all excited to get on the streets. There had been some sort of big manhunt for a serial killer with a scalpel and they were calling for all hands on deck." I watched Jane tense up as the vendor continued. "It was crazy. The guy was playing games with the detectives, but I didn't stay for the end of the story. Last I heard was he caught one of detectives and tortured them, but I was overseas trying to sell gear to GARDA. But man, that killer must've been smarter than they thought if he nabbed one of their own." He glanced at Jane, holding out a badge holder. "This will work for your badge. And hey, do you know if they ever caught that guy?"

Jane's jaw clenched. She said nothing, just turned and walked away from the table. Leaving both me and the vendor dazed. He looked at me. "Is she okay?"

I smiled, digging in my bag for my wallet. I handed him money and took the holder. "She's very jet lagged. It was a long flight here." I whispered a thank you and turned to find Jane had disappeared into the crowd.

I tucked the holder in my bag and went searching for Jane. It wouldn't be hard to spot her. She was one of the very few women in the hall that had her hair down. And that wild mane of curly brown hair would be hard to miss. I moved through the crowd, finally spotting the top of Jane's head in the far corner next to a booth selling law enforcement related cruises. I sighed in relief and walked towards her. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

As I wiggled past a group of county sheriffs and made eye contact with Jane, a hand fell to my shoulder.

"Maura? Is that you?"

The voice brought me to a halt. My shoulders sagged as I turned away from Jane and came face to face with the one person I never expected to ever see again.

My ex fiancé, Quinn.

* * *

XXX

 **Jane**

For all the things I'd accomplished as a police officer and then a detective, I'd always be remembered for the morbid chess game I lost with a madman. It still chapped my ass that one moment in my career overshadowed everything else. It also still chapped my ass that whenever a jerk brought it up, I would shut down and walk away. Memories of that night filling up my mind and making my hands ache.

Cavanaugh had sent me to this conference knowing my record of closing cases would help collect funding for our new digital unit. He didn't send me here to parade on the tails of the Hoyt case. I almost half believed I could make it through the convention without the case being brought up, but boy was I wrong. I sat on a chair, running my hands through my hair listening to the guy in the booth next to me desperately trying to sell cruises to schmucks.

I felt bad for ditching Maura, but I needed to calm down before I snapped at the jerk and told him off. I had to keep my cool. I had to keep calm and focus on getting that funding for the department. I sighed, leaning my head against the wall behind me. I should get up and find her, apologize for leaving her behind. Then maybe get her to go to lunch with me outside of this convention. Maybe then she'd talk to me about why she suddenly grew quite and nervous over a water bottle.

I sucked in a breath and went to stand when I caught Maura staring at me from a few feet away. She smiled when our eyes met, and I swore my heart skipped. Maura might be socially awkward, but man was she beautiful and kind in the quirkest ways I'd ever experience. As much as it unnerved me, I actually thought it was adorable when she noticed how beat up my badge holder was. Never mind when her hand brushed against my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. I needed to apologize to her for being so short when she asked about the scratches. It was because of the scratches, it was because of the way she made my heart beat when she was so close, touching me. I shut down, pulled in my emotions like always and threw up the patented Rizzoli steel walls.

But as I looked at her hazel eyes filling with relief that she found me, I found myself slipping into a bigger crush for her. She was sincere, pure, awkward, but beautiful. I had to get to know her, I had to share some of my life with her. I wanted to melt her walls, and let her melt mine.

I stood and started walking towards Maura, when a man stopped her. She turned away from me and I couldn't see her face, but I saw the shitty pervy grin on his. Of course Maura would be hit on in this place. She wasn't in uniform, a clear sign for most of the guys in here to back off.

I flet my protective instinct kick in and I started pushing through the crowd towards her.

"Maura, it's been a really long time. How are you?"

I cringed at the overly genuine attempt in his tone.

"I, um, it's been good. Work. I've been working." Maura stumbled over her words as she tipped her head down. "Work has been busy, Quinn."

The guy chuckled, patting her shoulder in a way that made me want to snap his wrist. "I'm surprised they haven't moved you to Assistant Medical Examiner. But, again, I know they called Carla for recommendations when she left."

I was two steps away from Maura when I heard her. "Congratulations, Quinn. You and Carla had a lovely wedding."

He shrugged, the grin still on his face. "I should thank you. Those wedding hall reservations you made me make for us, came in handy. They had no problem changing the menu you selected. I'm sorry we didn't invite you, Carla didn't think it was appropriate."

I watched Maura's shoulders sag even more. I ran my hand to the small of her back, pressing against it to let her know she wasn't alone. I grinned looking at this Quinn. "Maura! I found you. I thought I lost you at the ballistics booth." I stuck out my hand. "Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you. I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but I lost my con buddy and had to find her." I glanced at Maura looking at me. Her eyes were filled with tears and relief that I arrived.

"Quinn Rider. I'm the Deputy District Attorney in Dallas." He shook my hand, making me frown at the limp fish grip. "Maura and I are old friends."

"Sounds super." I turned to Maura, pulling her closer into my side. "Hey, I'm starving and I promised to take you to lunch."

She nodded, still fighting the tears. "You did."

I winked at Quinn. "Well, nice to meet you but we need to go. I've been waiting to take Maura on this lunch date for days. We never get time to ourselves anymore." I gently turned Maura away from Quin and waved at him. "See you around, DA Rider."

I heard him stumble over a few confused words. I smirked, happy I'd thrown him for a loop as I walked a dejected Maura out of the hall. The second we were outside, she covered her mouth, let out a heavy sob. I reacted and gathered her into my arms. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Maur. It's okay." I held her tightly, feeling her body shake as she cried into my shoulder. "I don't really know the backstory there, just the bits I overheard as I rushed to save you. Quinn sounds like a real dick and a real dumbass for ever letting you go."

I heard Maura sigh as she leaned out of my arms, wiping away tears. "How did you know?" She paused.

I shrugged, giving her a small smile as I reached up to wipe away tears from her chin. "I am a detective. I just put a few key words together, add that to the look on your face. Well, let's just say I think you're better off without the jerk." I held her chin for a moment, getting lost in her eyes. "I'm sorry for ditching you."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm not a detective, but I think you have your own story. The way you locked up and fell silent when the vendor mentioned that case." She opened her eyes and met mine. "You were that detective, weren't you?"

I let out a heavy breath. "I was." I looked over Maura's shoulder, trying to fight my instincts and not shut down and run.

I felt a warm hand fall to my cheek, pulling me back to Maura. "Thank you for saving me. It's been almost a year since Quinn ended our engagement, but I clearly haven't dealt with what it would be like to see him."

I appreciated her changing the topic away from me, I leaned into her touch. "He probably thinks we're dating. So, I'm sorry for whatever questioning comes next. I just hated the look on your face, and I didn't think gut punching him would be a good idea."

Maura laughed, a genuine laugh, as her hand fell from my face. "I don't think so either." She stepped away from me, looking over her shoulder. "You mentioned something about lunch? There's a nice deli down the street. I think they have sandwiches that would suit us both." She sighed, looking back at me, our eyes meeting. "And let him think we're dating." She then turned away with a smile and started walking towards the deli. "It'd be nice for him to think I found you."

I squinted at Maura, trying to dissect what she was hinting at. Was she flirting with me? My heart pounded in my chest, begging me to grab her and ask her exactly what she meant. But as I was about to draw my conclusion, my stomach growled angrily. I patted it. "I hear ya, but next time can you choose a better time to interrupt my heart?"

I shook my head when I growled again and jogged to catch up to Maura. I grinned as she smiled when I stopped at her side. I had a theory and was going to test it over a pastrami sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

**N: Short chapters i know, but I've been very busy over the last few weeks. I'm hoping this weekend I'll have a little more time before I leave for new job training. And this little story is just a exercise to keep me fresh while I work on Blue Ice, sequel to my novel Two Shades of Blue. Available on Amazon! (shameless plug i know, but if you got to amazon and search Sydney Gibson, you'll find a few reads to hold you over while you wait for me to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maura**

"How about this place?" Jane's voice startled me out of my thoughts. Her fingers tapped my elbow to pull my attention. I glanced up at the small deli. "Sure."

I frowned at my one word answer, but I was still very swallowed up in my encounter with Quinn and the strange feelings I was left with. Never mind the feelings Jane was leaving me with.

Jane opened the door, her hand falling to the small of my back as she guided me inside. It was the second or third time she did that, and I found it interesting. It was a protective gesture, an intimate one, and sent shivers through my body each time she did it.

I walked to a far table in the back of the restaurant. I wasn't in the mood to sit in a crowd and be stared at. I sat down, fidgeting with my bag and the obnoxious swag bag. Jane sat across from me and I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my head. "I'm fine. You don't need to stare it out of me."

"Yeah, well. You're looking a little pale and it's taking everything I have not to go back in there and punch the jerk in the face." Jane picked up a menu, scanning it as she swatted away a large chunk of curly hair. "Oh they do pastrami sandwiches with egg here, and they have waffle fries."

I smiled, looking over the menu, trying to find a salad before I caved in and ordered a greasy sandwich to eat away these feelings. A waiter arrived and before I could open my mouth, Jane ordered a glass of red wine for me and a beer for her. I glanced at her. She shrugged with a smile. "It's a convention, we're technically not on duty and you look like you could use a drink."

I nodded. "But how did you know I was a wine drinker?"

Jane grinned, her dimples drawing me in. "You look like a wine drinker. But honestly, I saw the wine magazine in your bag when you pulled out the national geographic. Are you planning to take a wine tour of the vineyards of Northern California?"

I smiled, setting the menu down. "You're very observant."

"I am." Jane leaned forward. "Was that jerkoff your fiancé?"

I sucked in a slow breath, trying to hold the smile on my face. "He was." I turned to look out the window. "I had no idea he'd be here. I should've, considering his new wife was my former coworker in the labs." I frowned, thinking about the past for a moment. "I wished I'd known you then, you could've used your gumshoe skills and discovered the affair sooner." I picked up a napkin, tearing it into pieces.

Jane covered my hand with hers. They were warm and the small ridge of her scar wasn't off putting, it was actually comforting. "He's an idiot. She's an idiot. I've only known you for almost a day, Maur, but I could see right away you were someone pretty amazing. Even if you read trashy spy novels." She squeezed my hand, forcing me to look at her.

I became lost in her eyes and wished… no Maura, you don't wish. I smiled. "Thank you." I turned my hand over to let out palms meet. "He hated those novels, thought they were below my intelligence."

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I need to punch this guy. I'm making it my mission for first thing in the morning." She ran her thumb along the inside of my wrist. "You want to tell me the story? Might make you feel better?"

I swallowed hard at the way her thumb felt on the sensitive skin of my wrist. "There isn't much story to tell. I met Quinn at trial two years ago. He asked me out, I agreed and even though we weren't a good match, I felt I should continue dating him. It wasn't as if I had a line of suitors coming down to the basement. He proposed to me right before he was promoted to ADA in New York. I agreed, but as I set about planning a wedding, he set about fulfilling his career. I wasn't the best future trophy wife, opting to work late than attend charity benefits. That's where he met Carla. She was the face of the NYPD labs and was always being sent to mingle with society." I paused, sliding my hand away from Jane's. "One night when I went to his apartment to drop off his tuxedo for fitting, I found a letter from him. He confessed to an affair with Carla and they were on trip celebrating their engagement in Colorado. He asked I leave the ring he gave me on the counter and take the check for my half of the deposits on the wedding hall and catering." I sniffled, turning away from Jane. "They moved to Dallas four months ago, and I heard through the grapevine Carla is pregnant." I swallowed hard, fighting the tears. Not because I was in love with Quinn, I wasn't in the slightest. I was in love with the idea of not being alone and maybe having a family. An idea that had always been out of reach for me.

"Screw punching him, I'm calling my brothers. He needs an old fashioned southie beat down." Jane shook her head. "He's a real piece of shit."

I smiled weakly, wiping my nose. "It's fine. They're happy, I'm happy. Life moves on."

"Are you really happy, Maura?" Jane asked so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

I glanced at her. "You have brothers?"

Jane sat back in her chair. "Nice deflection, but I'll ask again. I might even ask what you meant that we should let Quinn think you found me." She winked at me when I blushed. "I remember everything, Maura. And yes, I have brothers. Two, Frankie and Tommy. That reminds me, I have to get them and my ma souvenirs." She looked around the deli, spotting a couple of t-shirts handing on the wall.

"I want him to be jealous, Jane. I want him to think I'm dating you, or we're dating. It's selfish and silly, but I liked the feeling I had when he looked at you in surprise, and shock. It made me feel…" I waved my hand in the air. "Strong, wanted." I huffed, frustrated from the day and that I was spilling my guts out to a stranger. "But that's for another time. Please tell me more about your family."

Jane stared at me for a second as the waiter returned with our drinks. I took a large drink of the red wine, hoping it would chase away the feelings. I looked up to order that greasy sandwich when Jane suddenly spoke.

"You should feel strong, Maura, because you are. I can see it in the way you carry yourself, in the way you share your kindness with complete strangers. Not many in this world are bold enough to smile and say hello, let alone share their shoulder and a novel." She leaned forward. "And excuse me for being really bold and totally out of line, but you're beautiful. Quite possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and when you walked into that room, all eyes fell on you. You're wanted, so much so, I feel the need to protect you. Don't ever sell yourself short, because in the small time I've known you, I'm pretty sure my life will never be the same after meeting you." Jane turned to the waiter. "I'll take the pastrami with egg, extra fries and she'll have the grilled cheese and ham with a small order of fries."

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, my heart swelling twice it's size from her words. "You called me beautiful? And how did you know I wanted the grilled cheese?"

Jane sipped her beer. "You've been staring at it for the last five minutes. Your eyes dart to the salad selections, but you keep coming back to the grilled cheese. Yes, I called you beautiful, because you are. It doesn't take a detective to see that."

"No ones ever told me I was beautiful and genuinely meant it." I whispered the words out, desperate to reach for Jane's hand.

"Yeah, well those no ones are big idiots." She leaned forward. "The Rizzoli's are a large, loud family. But they're mine and I love them. They'd swallow you whole if I ever brought you home for Sunday dinner." She shook her head with a laugh and started into a story about how Frankie and Tommy always fight over the last cannoli.

The tension of the day eased from my shoulders as Jane became incredibly animated, imitating her mother. With every laugh, I was forgetting more and more about Quinn. I was thinking more and more about Jane and my upcoming interview in Boston. It was less than a day and a half since meeting her, but I knew I didn't want to be anywhere but near Jane.

* * *

XXXX

 **Jane**

I threw the napkin on top of my empty plate, reaching for the glass of water. "I might need a nap. That sandwich was bigger than I thought."

Maura grinned, finishing her last bite of sandwich. "It could've been the extra order of fries you asked for."

I shrugged. "Could've been. But I don't have regrets." I waved the waiter over, handing him my card as Maura scrambled for her purse. "Maura, I told Quinn I was taking you on a lunch date, don't make me a liar." I grinned at the blush creeping up her neck.

"Jane."

"Jane what?" I leaned forward as the waiter left with my card. I took her hand in mine. "Everything I said was true, and to be honest I'd really like to take you to dinner." I ran my thumb over her knuckles. "I kind of enjoy spending time with you and making you blush."

Maura swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. "I never do this. But there's something about you, Jane." She looked up and met my eyes. "But I'd like to take you to dinner tonight. If you'd let me?"

I scrunched my face up, looking at the ceiling. "Hmm. I'd have to check my schedule. I do have an early morning hostage negotiations seminar to attend." I grinned when I saw the shocked look on her face. "Maura, I'm kidding. Of course I'll have dinner with you." I chuckled at the small sigh of relief passing over her lips.

When she smiled, I almost melted into my seat. I'd gone into this lunch with a theory to test, but threw it to the side when I saw how sad she was from her encounter with her ex. I also suddenly realized a sad Maura had a profound effect on me. I didn't like it and would do anything in my power to make her smile, or make her feel loved. It's probably why I launched that truth bomb when she told me the story about Quinn. The guy was an idiot, a fool, a dumbass and didn't deserve a woman like the one sitting across from me. Maura Isles was an enigma in the social arena, giving me silly looks when I said something she didn't understand, like my family's strange sayings. But she was brilliant, kind and made me feel safer than I'd felt in years. I felt like a could finally relax around her and not be so gruff.

Deep down I knew I had a wicked crush on this woman, but I had to be careful not to fall too deep. We had a handful of days before I went back to Boston and she went back to New York. She'd explained in-between stories about my family, she worked in the forensic labs of NYPD and assisted the Medical Examiner. But she had dreams for more and was interviewing for medical examiner positions all over the country. I saw in the way she spoke, she wanted to find her own footing in this world and show the Quinn's and Carla's she wasn't to be ignored. I made a mental note to check with Cavanaugh when I got home, see if he could pull some strings and get our current ME interested in that long overdue retirement.

I sighed at the thought of seeing Maura every day at work. That thought drifted to a crazy one of waking up next to her every morning. I shook my head and tapped her hand. "Let's get going. We should head back to the convention for a couple more hours. I have to make sure BPD is getting their money's worth out of sending me here." I stood, holding out my hand for Maura to take. "Where are you taking me for dinner?"

She grinned, taking my hand. "I don't know yet. I spontaneously turned the tables on you." She squeezed my hand and held it as I walked us out of the deli. "I'll have to think about it. I've never been good at planning first dates." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

I smirked. "First date, eh? You know it's actually our second date. I took you out first." I chuckled and nudged into her shoulder as we stepped out onto the street. It had stopped raining and everything smelled new. I took a deep breath and grinned. "I need another coffee before we head back in. I need the jolt to stay awake. The egos in this place can get a little much, let alone the over exaggerated war stories." I tugged on Maura's hand and started to walk.

"Was that really our first date, Jane?" Maura spoke next to me.

I shrugged, suddenly nervous I'd overstepped by the uncertain tone in her voice. "Um, maybe? It doesn't have to mean anything. It could just be a lunch between two friends. I like you, Maura, and I'm kind of excited I met you and would love to get to know more about you. But, if it's too much. We can slow it down. Ma always tells me I'm a little wild and rush to things. But having two younger brothers, being wild and fast got me into the shower first, got me an extra pancake and kept me sane." I went to pull my hand from hers as we walked around the corner when I felt hers tighten around mine.

I turned, panicking I'd screwed this up with my weird flirting. I hadn't flirted in decades and it was showing. I looked at Maura, her big hazel eyes staring in mine. I ran my free hand through my hair, tugging on the ends to keep me from freaking out. "Hey, I'm sorry if I assumed things. I just think you're pretty great, Maur, and I umm…"

My words were cut off when her hands slid across my face and I was gently pulled into her. Her lips brushed mine for a split second before she kissed me. I immediately melted into her. Maura's lips were softer than imagined and perfect. I grabbed her elbows, kissing her back. Desperately trying to control the way I felt, and that I wanted to grab her by the hips and kiss her until the world ran out of air.

Maura parted first, smiling as she ran her finger across my lips. "I like it when you ramble. It's endearing and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ever makes you so flustered, you ramble." She licked her lips, her hazel eyes a bright coppery green. "I asked if it really was our first date, Jane, because I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment you laid your hand on the small of my back. Silently making me yours."

I swallowed hard. Her words sinking into my heart and down to the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't stop staring at her lips. "Yes, it was our first date." I cleared my throat. "Can I… may I kiss you again? I've been wanting to kiss you the moment you said bamboozled."

Maura nodded and leaned forward, letting me meet her half way. I kissed her softly, enjoying the innocence of the moment. I kept it brief and when I pulled away, I couldn't help grin. "I can't wait for our second date." I stepped back, grabbing her hand. "Let's go back to the convention. I can't wait to find Quinn and tell him how incredible of a kisser you are."

Maura burst out laughing, and fell next to me, leaning into my side. "He always said I lacked passion." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Maybe it was just him."

I frowned, throwing my arm around her. "I can promise you it was just him, but let's tell him anyway and then I'll punch him." I kissed the top of her head. Maura laughed once more and I made a silent promise to make her laugh as much as possible.

And make sure I called Cavanaugh in the morning about that possible ME job opening.


	5. Chapter 5

N: this might be an eh chapter. I was traveling for work and then got super sick from said traveling. Upside, i had some time to work on an update, downside it might not make sense. Benefits of being super tired and full of medicine. But read on and don't fret! This is rizzles, they'll get there!

* * *

 **Maura**

Jane and I were separated inside of the convention center. She was swooped up by a handsome federal agent she once worked with. She reluctantly with him, explaining it was her purpose for being there. She had to play nice in attempts to get an upgrade for her unit. I smiled and told her I understood. I did understand but the strange waves in my stomach told me I really didn't understand. I was jealous of the way the agent grinned at her and the way she slightly blushed under his attentions.

I sucked in a calming breath, reminding myself this was new. I kissed her out of a strange desire to act and not overthink. Kissing Jane Rizzoli was incredible but it didn't mean I had her. I shook my head and started walking towards the forensic science vendors. I'd collect a few pamphlets, smile and make my introductions, then leave. I didn't want to be here, more so now that my con buddy was missing. I'd rather sit with a nice glass of wine and drown out the noise in my mind. I had so much going on, and perhaps it was silly of me to add in more in with Jane and these unusual feelings I had for her. I wasn't a huge believer of love at first sight, but there was something intriguing about Jane that my science had a hard time explaining away. I liked her, I liked the way she made me feel safe and wanted. I smiled a little to myself as I walked towards a booth showing off a new gas spectrometer unit. I sent her a message, telling her to meet me by the café cart for a coffee when she was done. I missed her and it was oddly unsettling, but invigorating at the same time.

That's when I heard her laugh and holler. I turned to look over my shoulder and spotted Jane being scooped up into the arms of a very handsome man and be spun around. When he set her down, she grabbed his face and went in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and swung my head away. I swallowed hard a few times as unexpected tears pricked at my eyes. I clenched my jaw, rushed to the table and collected a few pamphlets and rushed towards the exit.

The moment I was outside I tipped my head up to catch a deep breath of air, only to find it was raining again. I let the rain hit my face as I silently rattled off facts about Seattle weather in my head. The endless streams of concrete scientific information calmed my racing heart and tangled thoughts.

In a few minutes, well after my face and hair were thoroughly soaked by the rain, I calmed down. I turned and walked through the rain towards the hotel. I began idly thinking about switching flights and leave right after the seminar I was sent here to sit in on. I'd take decent notes, have a few vendors write up quotes for new lab equipment and be home by dinnertime. I'd be back to my solitary life and would forget Jane by the weekend as the weight of my job and uncertain future bore down on my shoulders.

By the time I reached my hotel room, I was freezing from being wet and had half a mind to call my mother and take her up on her offer of a lengthy vacation in Paris until I figured out what would come next. My life had become directionless.

As I shrugged off my wet things and went to start up a hot shower, my phone rang. My heart tightened at the thought it was Jane calling. I couldn't lie to her, but the truth would be silly, almost stupid, as to why I left the convention. I shuffled to the side table where I set the phone and saw it was my boss back at NYPD. I answered quickly. "Margaret, hello. I was just about to send you an email with a list of vendors."

"Of course you were. You're one of my best employees. And I mean that Maura. I never have to worry about you dropping the ball or taking advantage of the fifty dollar a day per Diem for this trip." I could almost see the crooked smirk of my boss. "But what I need you to do is pack up and grab a cab to the airport. I've got you on a flight back to the city in the next hour and half."

I bit the inside of my mouth. "Oh?"

Margaret chuckled. "Don't worry, it's not that kind of oh. Something has come up at the labs and I need my best on it. It's an inter-agency case and I think it might work out in your favor. I know you've been looking to make a change."

"Do you need me to come right to the labs as soon as I land?" I felt my heart skip. Margaret had fully supported my desire for change and was the one who suggested the Seattle position.

"If you can. The evidence just arrived and I you love when it's fresh." She proceeded to give me a few details for the flight and she would be sending case notes via email.

When I finished the call and glanced at the email, the scientist in me sparked to life. I rushed to the bathroom and hurried through a shower. My mind was already working a thousand miles a minute, sorting the bits of evidence presented. Along with the prospective job offer Margaret threw in as a teaser.

The day just became a little lighter and I could fill my mind with other things besides a brunette detective. I'd managed to escape another heartbreak. Jane would've grown bored like Quinn and all the others. I couldn't do that to her, Jane deserved better. She deserved the handsome man spinning her around the room. Not the broken woman listing aimlessly in this world, desperate to find her mooring.

* * *

 **Jane**

"Frost, I cannot believe you're here! I thought you had at least month left with the FBI task force." I slugged his shoulder as he set me down.

He grinned. "I would've if I hadn't found the backdoor in the mainframe of the computer the Excelsior crime family's accountant used. He would always forget to log out of his amazon account. I just snuck in via two day shipping. We closed the case yesterday morning. I called Cavanaugh and he told me you were here and I should help you double team for that grant." He patted my shoulder. "It's great to see you, Jane. You look good, happy."

I nodded. "I'm happy." I grabbed my phone, checking the time and saw a text from Maura. My face split into a huge grin. "Hey, Frost, there's someone I want you to meet." I opened the text, reading her message from earlier. "She's here for the next couple of days like us. Rubbing elbows with the other dogs and ponies in this show. But she's definitely nothing like us." I grinned wider.

"Uh oh. I know that grin. Who is he?"

"Dr. Maura Isles. An assistant in the ME's office for NYPD." I blushed at the wide eyed look Frost gave me. "I fell asleep on her during the flight and things have progressed from there." I fired off a message asking Maura to come meet us. "She asked me out to dinner tonight."

"That name sounds familiar." He squinted in the distance. "Heads up. Douchebag attorney coming in. Who writes District Attorney bigger than their name on a name tag?"

I looked up to spot Quinn walking towards us. "Hey Rizzoli, I wanted to give you some advice about Maura. I hope you love long awkward silences and indecisiveness. The woman might be gorgeous, but humans are not her forte. All those etiquette classes and it failed her." He clasped my shoulder. "You know they call her the queen of the dead back in the labs? I think the dead are the only ones who could tolerate her."

Frost stepped in. "Hey man, back off."

Quinn held his hands up. "Relax. I'm just handing out some life advice. I'd hate to see anyone get the same freezer burn I did."

I clenched my jaw, gave Frost a silent signal before I dramatically winced and swung my fist to connect right in Quinn's balls. "Ah, god damn hands. They have a mind of their own from the nerve damage." I leaned into Quinn, catching him before he fell to his knees. "Don't ever talk about her like that, or your balls will end up in a jar on my desk."

He groaned with a bright red face, gurgling out curse words as Frost slid a chair under him. He turned to the few around us, grinning. "He's okay. Just a little queasy listening to a few of our best homicide cases. Some people can't handle the gruesome aspects of a crime scene." He winked at me before grabbing my elbow and ushering me towards the entrance. "Talk. Tell me who this Dr. Isles is. I've never seen you defend anyone's honor outside of Frankie and Tommy."

I clenched my jaw tighter, focused on dialing Maura. "Give me a minute. I need to tell Maura where to meet us." Three rings and I was sent to her voicemail. "Hey Maur, it's Jane. Call me. I punched Quinn in the balls for you and I'd really like to see you. I have someone I'd like you to meet before our second date." I hung up, taking a huge breath of rainy Seattle air the second we stepped out of the convention.

Frost turned to me, hands on his hips. "Dr. Isles. I know her. She did some analysis work for the task force. We communicated via email a handful times. She helped us dissect a few crime scenes and make sense out of the autopsy reports of random murders we wanted to tie to the Excelsior family." He chuckled. "Is she a gorgeous honey blonde with incredible hazel eyes and a smile that could make you hand her your wallet without question?"

I nodded blushing once more. "Yeah, that's her. And those hazel eyes had me almost breaking the law to find her." I checked my phone, hoping for a message to pop up. "I kind of hunted her down and we connected immediately. It's been a day and I feel like I've always known her. Shit, I even kissed her without thinking twice." I ran my hands through my hair. "I never do shit like this, Frost, but trust me. There's something about her." I sent another message. Freaking out Quinn would get to her before me and twist things. "She's usually on top of replying to me. What if I fucked this up? Rizzoli style?"

"You don't have to tell me. There was more than one on that task force that carried a torch for her. But all of them were afraid of her and the reputation that douchebag threw in your face." Frost stepped closer, flipping through his phone. "You want me to email her? I still haven't told her we closed the case and I promised to buy her dinner when we did."

I nodded and huffed. My stupid temper was always getting in the way.

"Uh, Jane. Maura replied."

I spun around. "And? Is she coming out here? What did you tell her?"

Frost held up the phone, Maura's email on the screen. "She's about to board a flight back to NYC. Seems a case pulled her back to the city and she's going to be tied up. I thought you said she was here for the duration of the convention?"

I grabbed his phone, reading over Maura's very professional tone. I clutched his phone as I sent another text from mine.

 _-Were you going to tell me? Back to NYC?-_

It was a half second before her reply lit up my screen.

 _-I apologize. Work called and I had to return. I'm sorry if I wasted your time, I had no idea you were involved with someone. Good luck tomorrow, Jane. –_

"Involved? Who the hell am I involved with?" I pounded out another message asking her to explain, but got nothing in return aside from a message is undeliverable notification. I was half tempted to throw the phone on the ground. "Frost! I literally walked away from her for three minutes, ran into you and now I'm being ghosted with a side of iceberg sized cold shoulder. Where would she get the idea I was involved or dating anyone?"

Frost looked at me with a pained look. "I did sort of attack you and spin you around the room like it was the ending of An Officer and a Gentlemen, but it's been four months and you're my best friend." He swallowed nervously. "What if she saw that? What if? I mean the guys asked if I was dating you when I set you down, or at least sleeping with you." He rubbed his forehead. "I vaguely remember seeing someone that looked like Dr. Isles in the corner of my eye. Oh shit. What if?"

I threw up my hand. Waving him off. My temper took over. "Fuck it. It was a stupid spontaneous thing. Different city and taking chances. If she bolted because of what she saw, whatever. Let's chalk this up as another stupid Jane Rizzoli trying to show the world she has a heart moment and go get a beer." I grabbed Frost by the shoulder. "You're buying."

I was pissed, angry. More so at myself and the gods above me. Angry for them letting a woman like Maura Isles to walk the earth and let me get swept up in her awkward beauty. It was the first time since I let someone in after Hoyt. No matter how perfect it felt with Maura, I should've known better.

Here's hoping there was enough beer in Seattle to make me forget how soft her lips were.


	6. Chapter 6

**N: short chapters, I know. But I'm still tired from being sick and it's hard to think and stay awake. But the girls are moving forward! Read on and enjoy! I don't own anything but the original story lines i put these characters on!**

* * *

 **Jane**

Two weeks later

"You're in early, Jane."

I shrugged, leaning over the case notes in front of me. "Couldn't sleep." I gave Frost a soft smile as a thank you for the coffee he set next to me.

"We locked up the case last night. Guy confessed and gave us the murder weapon." Frost sounded tired, but accomplished. "Unless it's something else."

I rolled my eyes, sipping the coffee. "It's not something else. I told you to drop it when we got back to Boston." His something else had been the missed connection with a certain doctor. He'd been subtly pushing for me to search her out for the last two weeks. Each time I ignored him or almost snapped his head off. It wasn't meant to be. Proof was in the disappearing pudding. "You know how I get at the end of a case. It takes a few days to unwind." I yawned. "I was thinking about taking the rest of the week, Frost."

He nodded. "Korsak and I can handle things around here. The tech team will be taking over to run logistics of installing the new computer systems." He grinned. "Great job on nailing that grant for us. It's going to be a huge tool for the department."

I took another heavy sip of coffee. Wincing as it burned. I glanced at the clock and the empty file tray on my desk. "You know what, I think I'm going to take the day." I stood and moved to Cavanuagh's office. "Let me just tell the boss you're in charge. Just remember Korsak loves jelly doughnuts." I winked at Frost as I walked away. Truth was I felt off ever since Maura blew into my life. I was grumpy and all I wanted to do was sit on my couch and watch bad movies and eat all the junk food I could. I didn't want to openly admit that a girl had ruined my day and was slowly ruining my month. I wasn't like this. Romance was a silly idea I laughed at whenever my dates tried to romance me. Jane Rizzoli didn't do love.

But deep down, I knew I'd started to open my heart to Maura and it hurt like hell when she ghosted me.

I sighed, and as I raised my hand to knock on Cavanuagh's door, it swung open. "Rizzoli, perfect. I need you to grab Frost and get your butts to New York."

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" I

He shook his head with a smile. "I know that look. You can have whatever time off you want when you're back. I need my best detective on this one." He waved Frost over and ushered me into his office. "I got a call from NYPD. A body landed in their labs last night and the evidence collected links to a few unsolved cases we have here. I need you to grab the Reitz files and meet with the Captain of the six five. He'll fill you in on details." He leaned against his desk, looking at Frost and I.

Frost whistled. "The Reitz case has been unsolved for almost fifteen years. This could be huge if we can tie it up."

Cavanaugh nodded. "Exactly." He reached behind him, picking up a heavy stack of files and handed it to me. "Review these on the way and update yourself. All the evidence is there, Rizzoli. I know how you are, try to be nice to the science division. They're there to assist you, not argue with you."

I smirked, shaking my head. "I'm nice to everyone." I tucked the files under my arm. "I want two weeks when I get back."

Cavanaugh laughed. "I'll give you two months if you close this." He waved me out of the room. "Go, the flight leaves in two hours."

I grabbed Frost by the elbow and pulled him out with me. "Grab your laptop and tell Korsak he's on his own. I'll meet you downstairs."

Frost saluted me and ran off. I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the elevator. At least it's the six five and nowhere near the main labs. I at least remembered Maura was down near Police Plaza, I wouldn't have a chance in hell of running into her in a borough of Brooklyn.

I took in a slow breath, slipping back into detective mode, idly making a list of all the movies I could watch over two weeks.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you I applied for NYPD before BPD?" Frost walked next to me as we were escorted to evidence room of the six five. "They offered me a job, and I almost took it."

I glanced at him. "And why didn't you take it?"

"You came to the career fair at the academy. You were a brand new homicide detective and presented a case to new recruits. You're a brilliant detective and I knew I could learn from you. I signed up for BPD that day, knowing NYPD didn't have a Jane Rizzoli." He winked and nudged me as I blushed. "Don't get a big head, Jane."

I waved him off as we entered the cold basement. "Shut up." I tugged on the edges of my jacket as we were greeted by an evidence tech.

"Detective Rizzoli? Detective Frost?" He shook our hands. "We're so grateful you could make the trip down."

I smiled. "Thank you for calling us. The Reitz murders have been hanging over our departments head for a long time." I motioned to the small room where plastic bags were laying on a table. "Show us what you have."

"Of course." The tech walked us to the small room. "This is the physical evidence removed from the dead suspects home. Feel free to take a look. I believe there are some key pieces you had interest in. Mementos taken from the Boston victim's homes. We have the DNA reports and fingerprint analysis on the way down. The body was so decomposed we had to re-hydrate the extremities and run a thorough DNA profile."

I dug in the small briefcase I brought, pulling out the scene photographs from the Boston murders. I handed a few to Frost and we split up. I leaned over a old Red Sox jersey in a plastic bag. "This matches the one taken from Harvey Reitz's wall." I leaned closer, spotting a small dark brown stain. "Did you run tests on the blood stains on this jersey?"

"I did, yes. The reddish brown stain tested positive for blood. I then ran it for blood type and DNA profile against Mr. Reitz's. Both were concluded to be a perfect match."

I froze at the sound of her voice and closed me eyes to calm my heart. I hesitated for a moment as I felt her move closer, her delicate perfume filtering through the air. I opened my eyes to find Frost giving me that, are you okay? look he sometimes did.

"I also found small bone fragments embedded in the blanket recovered from the home. I'm currently running those against Mrs. Reitz's profile. It appears the killer wrapped her in the blanket, disposed of her but took the blanket as a memento."

Maura moved to stand on the other side of the table. I looked at her, avoiding her eyes as I asked. "Who is this guy?"

She flipped a few pages on her clipboard. "Ronald Kennedy. Also known as Harry Kepler. His fingerprints were confirmed three days ago." I caught her looking at Frost and giving him the hard once over. I chuckled under my breath, for a genius she was a real dumb one.

I frowned. "Three days ago? How long has this evidence been in your possession?" I huffed, throwing my hands on my hips.

"Almost two weeks." Maura glanced at Frost, smiling at him. "Mr. Kepler was found in his house two weeks ago. Dead for almost three weeks, his neighbors complained of a smell. Patrol units found him, but also found a journal that garnered suspicion that Mr. Kepler could have been the Brooklyn prowler." She motioned to the bags of evidence in front of me. "After searching his home, we discovered these key pieces that reminded me of the Reitz murders of Boston. I…um… made the call to Boston Police and informed them of the evidence. I completed the autopsy last week and personally saw to the tests to ensure there were no missteps." She cleared her throat. "We're giving you first access since the Reitz murders happened before Mr. Kepler began terrorizing Brooklyn."

I shook my head, running my hands through my hair. "Three weeks. Of course, you big boys would keep it to yourself before sharing. Typical." I leaned on the edge of the table, my anger morphing into something not at all related to the case. "How kind of you to let the little guys have a chance."

"Jane… Detective Rizzoli, it's nothing like that." Maura's voice was firm. "Things happened rather quickly, and it became a little much all at once."

I finally looked up and met her hazel eyes. "Is that what happened?"

Maura flinched as her cheeks turned a bright red. "Jane." She tipped her head down, my words hitting exactly where they wanted.

Frost stepped forward. "Dr. Isles, do you mind if Detective Rizzoli and I have a minute?" He gave me a sideways look as she nodded.

"Of course, Barry." She handed him her clipboard. "All of my notes and reports are there." She smiled softly. "And thank you for the email, Barry. It was wonderful to hear from you and have a few things cleared up." She tipped her head down and left the room, jamming her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat.

The second she was out of the room, Frost pointed at me. "Don't be a jerk, Jane. I tried. I tried to get you to listen and reach out to her. But you didn't want to listen." He set the clipboard down.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Let me guess, you told her who you were and that it was a giant misunderstanding at the convention. You weren't my secret lover, just my partner and best friend?" I cocked an eyebrow his way.

Frost gasped dramatically. "Oh my, you really are a detective!" He walked over to me. "I did. And before you climb up my ass. I had no idea Dr. Isles was on this. The woman lives an breathes protocol and by the looks of her face when she walked in, she had no idea you were the BPD detective coming in."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever. Let's just do what we came here to do. Collect the evidence, compare it and send word back to Cavanaugh. We can close this case, even if the bastard is dead and won't see justice." I glanced at my watch. "If we're quick about it, we can leave by tomorrow afternoon and I can start my vacation."

I picked up my files. "Let's move to the conference room. They have coffee and doughnuts." I waved Frost to follow me. "Thank god you brought your laptop, we can type up the report and directly upload it to Cavanaugh." Frost opened his mouth to say something else, I pointed at him. "Don't. Leave it."

He held up his hands in surrender. "You're being a stubborn ass, Jane. She's not like the rest of us. She's brilliant, but incredibly awkward." He reached around me, grabbing the stack of files Maura left. "And she really liked you. Still does." He half whispered the words and left the room before I could yell at him.

I sighed, sucking in a huge breath. My stomach was twisting and my heart never stopped pounding from the second Maura walked in. I was pissed at her, but couldn't fight the effect she had on me. I just had to get in and get out. Leave and go back to Boston and forget her.

* * *

 **Maura**

I was almost to the elevator when I remembered I left my clipboard in the evidence room. I spun around and kept my head down as I walked back. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, fighting the emotions about to rupture forth. Seeing Jane in that room had been a shock to my system and all the feelings that came with being near her, returned in force. It'd been a struggle to speak to her, but thankfully I could fall back onto facts and science to get me through it.

I wanted to throw the clipboard on the floor, run to her and spill out my mistakes. Tell her I'd been silly, stupid, and foolish. After Barry explained everything, I felt like the biggest fool and debated calling her. But like always, work and the case that I was called back home for, consumed my days. Even more so when I found the connection to the Reitz murders. An unsolved case I'd become fascinated with over the last years as I'd begun assisting the FBI with scientific profiling techniques. I was excited to make the connection and what would come of it.

Never once did I think I'd run into Jane. Which was stupid of me. Jane Rizzoli was their best detective, of course they'd send her to put the pieces together.

"Stupid." I shook my head, mumbling to myself as I turned the corner to the evidence room. I barely had the chance to look up before I collided into a warm body.

I hit them so hard, I tripped and began falling to the floor when strong hands grabbed my arms and righted me. "Hey, careful there!"

I closed my eyes at the sound of her raspy voice. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I went to step away, refusing to look at Jane. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

I heard the huff and small chuckle at my poorly chosen words. "If that's not the truth."

Jane's warm hands left me and I shivered at the biting cold air left in their wake. I swallowed hard, looking up at Jane as she sighed and straightened the files in her hands. I saw the dark circles and the frown on her face. I wondered if I'd been the cause. "Jane."

She shook her head. "Maura, it's not necessary. I get it." She met my eyes and I saw the hurt in her brown eyes. I'd realize that her eyes would always tell the truth the rest of her body wouldn't. "I should've known better. Letting down walls gets me nowhere." She cleared her throat.

The comment hit hard, and I couldn't ignore it. I reached out grabbing her wrist. "No, never think that." I took a breath. "I'm an idiot. I'm not good with people and reading cues. I was vulnerable and I let my fears dictate my actions. I should've called you, but became consumed with work. Another fault in my character." I met her eyes. "I know I hurt you, Jane. I know what I did was stupid and hurtful. But I'm scared. You're a powerful force and blew through my walls with such force I was left breathless."

Jane searched my eyes, hers growing glassy. "You ran." She rasped the words out.

I nodded. "I did. I ran away when I should've ran towards you." I licked my lips. "I'm not perfect. Quinn always told me that."

"I punched him in the balls." Jane cut me off. She shrugged, stepping closer. "He was being a dick and talking crap about you. I slipped and punched him in the balls." She held up her other hand, showing me the scar. "I blamed nerve damage and total douchebaggery on his part." She then covered my hand on her wrist. "Maura, I don't know."

I knew what she was saying. I stepped closer. "Will you give me another chance? I still owe you dinner?"

She sighed. Her mind working over if she could overcome the damage I left. "Fine. As long as it's not pizza. I hate New York style pizza."

I laughed, squeezing her hand. "No pizza." I paused, looking at her lips and fighting the desire to kiss her when a tech appeared.

"Dr. Isles? The labs at one pp called. They'd like to speak to you about the autopsy you're conducting in an hour." He smiled, looking between Jane and I.

I stepped away from her, dropping my hand from her. "Yes. I'll be right there." The tech left and I let out a breath. "Duty calls." I smiled and tucked my hands in my pockets. "I'll call you when I'm done?"

Jane nodded. "I look forward to it."

I turned and started down the hallway when Jane called after me. "I rarely give second chances, Dr. Isles."

I looked over my shoulder, saw she was serious and smiled. "I won't take it for granted, Detective Rizzoli." Jane held my gaze for a moment, nodded and then turned away to head upstairs.

I felt a large weight come off my shoulders and excitement replace it. I'd decided that dinner would be when I would tell Jane the one small secret I'd been hiding since I walked in and saw her leaning over the evidence table. One I kept to myself until she gave me that rare second chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**N: I don't know what happened here. It just went. I'm almost normal after being sick, which happens every winter and knocks me on my butt. I dream of the year when i can escape a winter without catching the plague. Anyways, read on and enjoy! Things move along a little bit.**

* * *

 **Jane**

"Are you making sense out of these files over there?" I yawned, rubbing at my eyes. I was on the verge of passing out on the desk. The case files had grown in size since we uploaded what NYPD had and merged it with BPD files. This case was expanding, and I knew by the time I got home, I'd have mountains of paperwork to fill out.

"I got the files to merge digitally, so it'll be easier for us to view back home." He yanked on his tie and sat back. "This is a big one, Jane." He gave me a look.

"It is, but if we can clear at least ten cold cases, I'll take it." I stretched, glancing at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. "Ugh. We've been at this for almost fourteen hours."

"Should we call it a night? We leave in the afternoon tomorrow and with traffic to the airport, we might only have a few hours to check out all the physical evidence." Frost yawned, covering his mount as he blinked tired eyes. "I need food."

"Agreed." I stood up, stretching out my back, popping a few kinks out. "I think I saw a deli around the corner that's open late. What do you want? I'll grab it if you get started on photographing the psychical evidence."

Frost grinned. "A big old Reuben sandwich and chips if they have it." He stood, collecting his laptop and shuffled off to the labs. "And maybe a box of doughnuts? I need the sugar."

I chuckled, giving him a small allure. "You got it, boss."

I scooped up my jacket and shook it on, yawning as I trudged towards the elevators. I was tired. Exhausted and was so very ready to lie down and pass out. But I also knew my drive would keep Frost and I out of the hotel rooms BPD paid for until we went back to shower and collect our bags. This case was too important to sleep on. But the second I got home, I was taking that leave I requested and sleeping through at least the first two days. I tipped my head down while waiting for the elevator and when the door opened, I took a step in without looking. Stupid of me as I slammed right into a warm body. "Shit, I'm so sorry!" I grabbed the arms of the person.

"It's fine, Jane." Maura's voice was soft and equally as apologetic. "I should've looked up, but I was too occupied making sure your food was still warm." She sheepishly held up two large brown bags. "I forgot to call you when I completed the autopsies. The lab techs informed me you and Detective Frost were still here working. I thought I'd run and get you both dinner." She blushed as she met my eyes, turning away to look at the bags. "I have sandwiches. A turkey club and a Reuben. Iced teas and iced coffees with a few pastries from the lovely place near my home. They're the best in the area and I trust their sanitary food prep."

I chuckled at Maura's rambling, placing a hand on her elbow to pull her attention to me. "It's okay. I forgot too, Maura. I got lost in the case files and was about to step out and grab food." I took one of the bags and opened it. I grinned when I saw the large stack of food neatly organized. "This looks amazing." I took the other bag, deciding if I wanted to steal Frost's food.

"It is very delicious. I'm friends with the owner and his mother and they always ensure I get the family portions." She shifted nervously. "Um, I'll leave you to it. I know you and Barry are very busy." She looked over my shoulder. "Can you please ask him to stop by the labs in the morning? I'd like to thank him." She tucked her hands in the front pockets of her jacket, smiling at me. "Go eat, Jane. You need the energy. I'll see you in the morning, maybe?" She took a step back. Her face carried a small smile, but I saw she was nervous and tentative.

I closed the bags and held up a hand. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to make sure to take care of you first, Jane." She frowned. "I meant, since I forgot to call, I wanted to make sure I bought you dinner. I can eat when I get home." She looked away from me. "It's fine."

"No, you need to eat too, Maur. You've been here longer than us." I turned to walk back down the hall. "Give me two seconds to drop this off with Frost and tell him to finish up for the night. Then I'll be back and we can split this sandwich." I hustled down the hall, worried if I wasn't quick, Maura would disappear into her nerves and leave.

I found Frost in the small office next to the labs, uploading pics. "Hey Frost." He turned and grinned when I handed him the giant bag of food. "Call it a night as soon as you finish that. I'm heading out with Dr. Isles. We can get the rest done in the morning."

He smirked, shoving his hand in the bag. "That was fast. I was wondering when you'd remember you had a dinner date with the doc."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank Dr. Isles for the food. I completely forgot about dinner with her. She brought the food for us and is about to leave, she's so nervous." I sighed. "I need to fix this before we leave."

"Yeah you do. She really likes you, but Quinn did a number on her." Frost set his bag down. "Make her feel she can let her guard down. I've seen it a couple of times during web conferences when she was on a roll with science. When she's in her comfort zone, the walls come down and she lights up. And when that happens, well, you'll see it." He winked at me and started unwrapping the thick sandwich wrapped in wax paper. "I'll see you at nine? We have to leave at one for the airport."

I stared at Frost, trying to unravel his wisdom while fighting my jealousy. I wanted to ask if he put the moves on Maura. I clenched my jaw. "Nine works." I turned to walk out when Frost spoke to my back.

"I was nothing but a gentleman. I had a wicked crush on Dr. Isles, but it went in the trash the second I saw her look at you from across that convention center. Don't screw it up, Jane." He laughed as I left the room.

I sucked in a breath as I turned the corner and found Maura standing where I left her. She was engrossed in the bulletin board next to the elevator. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was, flipping postings for softball leagues and ads selling old boats. "Thinking of joining the NYPD softball league?"

Maura spun around. "Oh, you startled me." She waved a hand absently at the board. "I tried a year ago to join, but the science division didn't have a spot for me." She shrugged. "I might try again this spring if I'm still here." She smiled softly.

I felt my heart drop at her words. I suddenly wanted to punch every jerk in the NYPD, go back and throat punch Quinn and any other person who ever made this woman feel less. I sighed internally. I'd have to punch myself since I fell into that group of jerks. I nodded to the elevator. "Shall we? And what did you want to eat? I'll take you there and buy you a sandwich. Or we can split mine." I absently put my hand on the small of her back as we walked into the elevator. I swore I heard her sigh at the same time I did when I felt how warm she was. "I think my hotel has a decent bar and grille. I'm clueless about this city."

Maura smiled as she turned to face me. "If you don't think me too forward, I'd like to take you to my apartment. I have some leftovers from dinner last night and some cheesecake." She kept her eyes on the elevator door as I hit the lobby button. "My apartment is less than a ten minute walk from here. And far more comfortable than the Marriott."

There was only innocence in her voice. No hint of seduction or anything other than she was being polite and accommodating. I yawned, stifling it with my fist. "That'll work. I can have Frost send me a uber later. The kid is good with all that tech crap and he's taking on the expenses for travel."

"Oh, I can have a car pick you up and take you back." She almost grinned as she looked at me. "I believe Edmund is working tonight. He's lovely and very prompt." She dug in her small handbag to pull out her phone. "I can even have him take you and Barry to the airport tomorrow." Maura pounded out a text message and smiled when she got a reply. "All set. He'll take you back to the hotel whenever we're finished."

I squinted at her. "You have a car service? Man, maybe I need to transfer to NYPD if they pay their science division that well." I pushed myself away from the wall as the doors opened.

Maura said nothing as I walked out first. She only smiled as we walked outside. She pointed to the right. "This way, Jane." She waited for me to fall in next to her. Something was off.

I nudged her with my shoulder. "Hey, relax. I'm not the president. Just a homicide detective."

She finally looked at me. My words from our first meeting sinking in. Maura nudged me back. "I know. You're so much more to me, Jane." She met my eyes for a second longer before turning away.

I felt myself blush as Frost's words echoed.

Don't screw this up.

* * *

 **Maura**

To say I was nervous was one thing. I was petrified as I led Jane up the stairs to my brownstone. I heard her whistle as I stuck the key in the lock.

"This is your apartment?"

I nodded, pushing the door open. "It is." I held the door open for her as she walked in. Looking over the entire foyer and the front sitting room.

"Shit, this is bigger than my ma's house." She peered into the small office where the walls were bare and I had boxes of my things stacked up. Boxes I never bothered to unpack when I moved in after Quinn and I separated. Out of an emotional need to feel better, I'd purchased the entire brownstone and moved in. It was a large home, and I loved the space and the emptiness. It allowed me the space and room to catch my breath each day.

I brushed past Jane, moving towards the kitchen. "The kitchen is this way. The bathroom is to your left if you'd like to freshen up."

Jane followed me, setting the deli bag down on the granite island. Her detective eyes were scanning the rooms, taking it all in and deducing that my assistant medical examiner pay wasn't responsible for all of this. Finally, she met my eyes. "This might be really bold to ask, but can I take a shower? I took one like maybe a day and a half ago and I feel like a scrub."

I chuckled. "Of course." I walked to the bathroom next to my office and pushed open the door. "Towels are above the sink. Shampoo and soap are in the basket there, and I can grab you some clothes to change into. I have some old sweat pants and a shirt from when I was sick with the flu last winter." I spun around to find Jane smirking. I blushed at the intense look she gave me and tipped my head down. "Please, take your time. I'll just go upstairs and change, then come back down and set up dinner." I excused myself politely and ran upstairs. I had to calm my breathing and heart down. I'd almost forgotten the effect Jane had on me, until now. And as much as it frightened me, I loved it. It was different, invigorating and made me flustered.

I swallowed hard when I heard the water turn on. Images of Jane in the shower flooded my mind and I had to shake my head and focus on the task at hand. I quickly changed clothes, having already showered at the labs after the autopsies, and grabbed the clothes for Jane.

I ran back down, creeping into the bathroom to set the clothes on the counter. Jane was singing softly in the shower and I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. The steam covered most of her, but I saw the outline of her naked body and small glimpses of her skin when the water ran down the glass door.

Jane was magnificent and I wanted nothing more than to throw caution out the window, push back the door and join her. Take what I'd been dreaming about since I kissed her on a Seattle street.

But caution was one of my closest allies. So I left the bathroom as quietly as I came in and went back to the kitchen to prepare the leftovers. Busying myself with simple tasks to calm my racing heart.

Ten minutes later, Jane walked into the kitchen, running her fingers through wet hair. "Thank you. That was incredible and I finally feel human."

I looked up from the plates of pasta and Jane's sandwich. "You're welcome. You look better."

Jane laughed, sitting down at the island. She plucked at the Oxford Medical School shirt and matching sweatpants I'd given her. "Thank you for the clothes. It's nice to be out of that suit." She cocked an eyebrow my way. "Oxford? I'm starting to think you're Harry Potter, Maura. Are you a wizard in disguise? This house, the car service and fancy t-shirt."

I laughed. "You know I had no idea who Harry Potter was until my coworker's daughter gave me the first book for my birthday last year? She's five and wanted me to read the book. Said I looked like I needed a little magic in my life." I slide a plate towards Jane and a bottle of beer. "I'm not a wizard." I walked around the island, unable to resist running a hand across Jane's shoulders before I sat next to her. "I graduated from Oxford and then moved to San Francisco to finish my residency." I cleared my throat, preparing for the reaction Jane would have when I told her the next part. "You're a great detective, Jane. I've watched you picking apart my words and everything about me. I'm not offended, you're the first person in a long time who is actually looking at me, and not seeing the façade." I turned to look at her. "To answer your silent questions. No, NYPD pays me a decent salary, but nothing that could afford this home. I do have a car service, I've attended the finest schools in the world, all because I come from a wealthy family. I'm sure you've heard the rumors in the station." I tipped my head away to focus on the food I was picking at.

Jane spoke around a huge mouthful of food. "I heard a couple. But I think it's based out of jealousy." She wiped her mouth. "To be honest, the second you stood next to me on the airplane, I knew you were way out of my league." She reached over, laying a hand on mine. "But then I got to know you. You could have all the money in the world, or live in a box in an alley, Maur. You're still amazing to me. It's your kindness and huge heart that is most valuable to me. You're incredible and beautiful." She swallowed, turning to face me. "I'm stupid."

I furrowed my brow. "You're brilliant, Jane! Everyone says you're one of the best BPD has seen and you've impressed the team here. You're not stupid." I shook my head, getting upset at her words.

Jane laughed, scooting closer to me and pulling my hand into both of hers. She pressed tightly and I felt the scars on her palms on my skin. "I'm stupid. A jerk and I should've reached out to you and not wallowed in my stupidity. I need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around my moody behavior." She looked at our hands. "I've just never had someone be so kind to me and not want more. Not just want me, Jane Rizzoli, cop and dumb ass who runs into the fire." She sighed. "I know better. I know better and to not react so harsh after I was given my second chance at life." She met my eyes. "Maura, I know you asked me for a second chance, but will give me another one? To make this right? I only have a few more hours to fix this and I'd really like it if I went back to Boston with a reason to make weekend trips to the big apple."

The way Jane looked at me, I knew all of her walls had been pulled down just for me. She was letting me in, just like she had in that café in Seattle. I saw now the shift in her eyes. Jane was a hard ass, but her eyes would always tell the truth. And the way she looked at me now, I was getting a side of Jane that was rarely given out. I leaned forward, brushing my lips against hers and whispering. "Yes." I kissed her before she could speak, tangling my hands in her wet hair to pull her closer.

Jane's hands squeezed mine as she kissed me back with force. I had to part from her before I did something less than innocent. My desire for Jane was building every minute she was near me. I licked my lips and leaned back. "Promise me one thing, Jane."

"Anything for you, Maura." Her voice was raspy, laden with passion.

I bit my bottom lip, fighting the urge to kiss her senseless before taking her upstairs. "We don't run from each other." I glanced at her hands, running my thumb over her scars. "Unless it's towards each other. Life is too short, and I've wasted so much of it." I looked up into her eyes. "You make me feel so much it scares me, but I don't want it to end. You make me feel alive."

Jane's eyes glossed over as she pulled me into her arms, laying my head against her chest, kissing the top of my head. "I won't." I heard her swallow hard as her heart pounded in my ear. "I think I survived him just to find you." She mumbled the words, and I barely heard it. It made me curious, but I didn't press it. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

After a few minutes, I leaned out of her arms and turned to the plates of now cold food. I sighed. "I hate to do this to you, but I'm really craving pizza since you mention it earlier." I grinned sheepishly. "May I order some? And we can talk more over pizza and beer?"

Jane's eyes lit up. "You had me sold at pizza and beer." She leaned over, kissing me quickly. "I was kidding earlier. I love New York pizza, but if Frost ever found out, I'd never live it down." She slid off the chair, collecting my plate of barely touched pasta. "My ma makes the best ravioli. Maybe she'll teach you one day." She looked at me and I saw the slight glimmer of hope. Hope that this between was going to be more than just tonight.

"I'd like that." I laughed when Jane stuffed the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth. "Are you sure you want pizza?"

Jane winked at me, leaning across the island to kiss me with a full mouth. "Lesson one of loving Jane Rizzoli. I eat like a teenage football player in his prime. I'm never not hungry." She turned away, washing the plates in the sink. "Please get extra cheese and pepperoni."

I barely heard her request. Stuck on the words she just spoke before. Loving Jane Rizzoli.

Loving Jane Rizzoli.

I didn't want to jump to conclusions or call Jane out on her impeccable investigation skills. But she was dead on as I left the kitchen to retrieve my phone. I was in love with her. I was completely on board with loving Jane Rizzoli. I just hoped Jane felt the same and my next move wouldn't be a terrible mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**N: I know it's been a minute since i updated. Busy busy busy with real life things. My new job is crazy and I might have underestimated how busy i was going to be. But I figured out where i wanted to take this story, yes I'm bringing back a few characters but i like a tormented driven Jane. I'm hoping I'll have another update this week as I'm sort of on a roll. Enjoy! This was a stale chapter to get through.**

* * *

 **Jane**

I shivered, shoving the empty pizza box in the trash can right outside Maura's back door. The night was cold and bit through the thick material of her sweatshirt. I sighed with a silly smile on my face as I looked out onto the incredible view of the city Maura had. Dinner had been perfect. We laughed and shared stories over slices. Maura was adorable and incredibly awkward, which mystified me. She was a genius wrapped in designer clothing, and yet she was clueless about the stupid little things about life. She didn't understand half the catch phrases I used or knew any of the movies I quoted. She was this perfect blank canvas and, in a way,, I wanted to be the one to corrupt her. Throw paint on the perfectly put together canvas and show her the parts of life she was missing out on.

I sighed, pulling the sleeves over my hands. There was the distance between us, however not great, just long enough to be annoying. New York and Boston were a hop, skip, and a jump away, but it was too far away. Over one and a half large pizza's, I realized that I wanted Maura by my side everyday. I wanted the option to call her and meet her at the corner for fancy coffee. Call her on a Sunday and drag her to baseball game before we went to ma's for family dinner. I wanted her. Life felt empty with out her naturally falling to my right side, remembering I was left handed and would need easy access to my dominant hand in case of emergency.

I barely knew this woman a week, and she already understood me.

"Jane? Are you okay? Or did the raccoons' corner you?" Maura poked her head out the back door.

I cocked my head. "Raccoons in New York City? How's that possible?" I turned and walked towards the warmth pouring out of the house.

"It's the trash. There's so much of it, it attracts animals who thrive off it." Maura held the door open, shivering herself. "I try to leave cleaner scraps of food out for them. Usually over in the compost pile. They dig it up and help aerate the soil along with fertilizing it."

I smiled, wrapping her in my arms. "You're cold and full of useless facts. Frankie and I used to chase raccoons out of the playground at school. They'd steal our lunches." I grinned as Maura relaxed in my arms, squeezing me closer.

"It's very late, Jane. I apologize for losing track of time." Maura mumbled against my shoulder.

"I'm not sorry. I enjoyed listening to you break down the history and science of how baby pepperoni came to be a staple of pizza." I sighed, looking at the clock hanging in the kitchen. It was almost three in the morning. It was very late and I had a very long day ahead of me. But the last thing I wanted to do was leave this woman and her warm arms. "I need to go. Frost will hate me in the morning if I'm cranky."

"Stay. Stay with me." Maura leaned back to look in my eyes, her cheeks were red. Whether it was from the chilly air, or embarrassment, I didn't care. She looked beautiful. "There's at least two guest bedrooms in this home. We wouldn't have to share a bed."

I chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You drive a hard bargain. I'll stay. With you. In your room. I don't want to waste another minute in a fancy guest room. We only have a few hours before our jobs take us in opposite directions."

Maura bit her bottom lip and took my hand as she stepped out of my arms. "I don't usually sleep with someone after the first date."

I winked. "I thought this was our second date?" I chuckled when Maura's face dropped. "I'm kidding. Physical interaction is the furthest from my mind right now. I'm so tired and my brain is stuck on the case. All I want is a warm, soft bed and good company." I pulled her closer, running my fingers down her cheek. "I don't want to ruin this, Maur. There's something here and it frightens me as much as it excites me." Her hazel eyes brightened at my words. My heart thundered in my chest and I could feel my world starting to spiral out of control. "Come to Boston in two weeks. Let me take you on a real date. Let me show you the real me outside of the world of crime we live in."

Maura grinned, leaning into my hand. "Two weeks. I'm holding you to it, Jane." She stood on her tip toes, softly kissing me. "Come to bed." She turned from me, still holding my hand. "Please excuse the mess in my room. I left in haste this morning."

I smiled as she led me past the kitchen into a room that was quite possibly half the size of my entire apartment. Maura let go of my hand, rushing to the untouched side of the bed to collect a book and newspaper sitting on the blankets. She scooped them up. "I'm sorry. I woke up early and wanted to start the next novel in the series we're both reading."

I nodded absently, taking the moment to look around her bedroom. It was warm, cozy, but sterile at the same time. It was as if she only slept here, not actually lived in any part of the house. I sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about a plan to woo this woman. Before I could get too far, Maura appeared next to me.

"I normally sleep on the left side but can shift if you prefer that side." She'd changed into a pair of thin sleep pants while I was being a snoop.

I smiled, rolling over to the right side of the bed. "You're in luck. I sleep on the right." I swiftly slipped under the blankets, sighing at the feel of very expensive cotton sheets gracing my skin. The second my head hit the clouds of pillows, a huge yawn pushed forth. "Sorry. I'm beat and my manners are slipping."

Maura slid in next to me, rolling onto her side. "It's fine, Jane. I know your tired." She reached up, running her fingers through my hair. "Get some sleep. I've arranged a car to pick you up and take you and Frost to the station in the morning." She leaned over, kissing my forehead.

My eyes drooped with exhaustion. I scooted closer to her warmth and found myself pressed up into Maura. She wrapped her arms around me, mumbling against my hair. I passed out in two breaths, barely registering anything other than I was content. Something I hadn't been in years.

* * *

 **Maura**

I hated leaving Jane as the sun barely rose, but I was called for an early morning death. I dressed as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb her as she slept heavily. Cradling my pillow the second I slipped out of my bed. I even stood in the doorway, memorizing the way she looked so at peace. Asleep and worry free for a few minutes.

I knew as I walked out the door to meet the patrol officer who was escorting me to the scene, I was in love with Jane. It was a foreign feeling, but I enjoyed it. I'd never really been in love like this. So wholly and to the point it short circuited my normal sensibilities. But I was and now I had an unwritten path ahead of me. And yet, I knew where that path was going to take me.

The scene took two hours to process before I could remove the body. That lead to an immediate autopsy since there was already a suspect detained and the detectives wanted to close the case. I had barely enough time to check my phone once. Jane had sent a few messages thanking me for the sleepover, the coffee and the note that left her blushing. I grinned, replying I'd call her when I was out of the labs for the day.

Unfortunately, my day slipped into evening and I hadn't a chance to stop working to call her. Lab reports needed to be deciphered, evidence needed to be processed, and I was caught in last minute budget meetings. By the time I left the labs, it's was almost ten o'clock at night and I was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion.

Walking out into the cool night air, I sucked in a heavy breath, clearing my lungs of the stale lab air. I removed my phone, smiling as I saw another message from Jane.

 _Back in Boston. Frost and I had to leave. We caught a huge lead and wanted to arrest the suspect before news got out. I'm going to miss you terribly, and might have stolen your pillow to keep you near. It smelled like you and maybe I'm a creep, but you smell like home. I'll call you later when I throw the jerk behind bars. We can talk about that date. I hope you like loud Italians and pasta._

I laughed, typing out a reply.

 _I can buy a new pillow. I won't judge too harshly about your petty theft. I already miss you, Jane._

I sighed, debating saying the words too soon. I had to plan a few things before I bridged that gap. I hit send before opening my email. My grin growing at the sight of the governor of Massachusetts name sitting at the top of the letter. I grew even more excited as I read the email.

If this all worked out, I'd have one incredible surprise for Jane in two weeks.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

"This is the crime lab, Dr. Isles. The staff are eager to meet you. They've heard so much about you, and I assure you, they're some of the best in Boston." Lieutenant Cavanaugh grinned as he escorted me around the station. He'd taken lead from the Chief and the Governor to show me around since his homicide team would be working the closest with me. We walked around the corner to my new office. "Dr. Pike moved most of his belongings out last week. I had the cleaning crew give this a good scrub since that man was a mess. But anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. The entire department is excited to have you take over as the new Chief Medical Examiner. You have quite the stellar reputation for good clean work. Something we need here."

I grinned, blushing under the praise. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I just hope I can live up to the reputation. This is my first time in such a position." I looked around the stark office, picturing where I would put my things. "If it's possible, can we go and meet the homicide detectives? I'd like to get a better idea of the detectives I'll be working side by side with." I clasped my hands, trying to contain my excitement. I hadn't told Jane about taking the new position, only that I'd be out in Boston in two weeks for our date. We'd both been busy. She'd caught a new case and I was in the process of tying up my life in New York and preparing to take on a new one. We shared one phone call two days ago, and I could tell Jane was tired, exhausted and something was bothering her. I felt it in her tone and any time I asked what was wrong, she brushed it off and changed the subject to how my day had been.

She'd sent me a text a few hours ago as I was getting ready to come to the station. It was short and quick. Unlike the long rambling messages she often sent if we didn't speak for a bit.

 _I really miss you, Maur. I can't wait to hold you. You're my strength. And I'm gonna need all of it._

Cavanaugh nodded with a smile. "Of course. I know you've worked with Detective Frost on the combined task force. He spoke highly of you when he returned from New York a few weeks ago. Thank you, by the way, for helping us close that cold case. It was a big win for the department and the city."

I smiled, tipping my head down. "Thank you, but I was just doing my job." I kept my head down as we walked to the elevator.

"A helluva good job, Dr. Isles." He held his grin as we entered the elevator. "The unit hasn't been notified of the change of guard down in the morgue. That announcement will be made officially. We wanted to keep it quite until you arrived and started." He tapped a button. "Hopefully Rizzoli won't give you a hard time. She's one of my best, but hates change. But she did hate Pike with a passion."

I bit my lip, hiding the grin. "I have a feeling Detective Rizzoli will be okay with my arrival." I knew Cavanaugh had no idea Jane and I met and worked together in New York. He only knew I provided the lab work that closed the case.

He chuckled. "Don't say I didn't warn you, doc. Rizzoli can be a tough pill to swallow." His smile faded a tiny bit. "Especially with this new case." He sighed, mumbling. "I wished she'd killed the bastard when she had the chance."

Cavanaugh spoke so softly, I barely heard what he said. "What's the new case? Maybe I can be of assistance?" I offered a professional smile, hoping Cavanaugh would tell me.

He shook his head as the doors opened. "A demon who won't die and keeps haunting her." He waved me off. "I'll have your team fill you in later. They've been processing the latest evidence."

As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, the homicide unit was buzzing. An older man rushed towards Cavanuagh, grabbing him away from me. I couldn't hear anything they were discussing, but by the pale color flooding the lieutenants face, I knew something was wrong.

The older man rushed past me and into the elevators. I turned to Cavanaugh. "What's happening?"

He shook his head, pulling out his phone. "The tour has to be postponed. I need to call the Chief and Angela." He gave me a tense smile as he turned his back. I took the hint and turned to walk back to the elevator when I overheard a detective next to me talking to his partner.

"That fucking animal. I don't know why Rizzoli didn't kill him the first time."

"Yeah, but I heard she got him this time. Shot him dead center from the floor." The other detective shook his head. "Frost said it ain't good. She lost a lot of blood."

My heart tumbled into my stomach. I turned to the two detectives. "Excuse me? Can I ask what you're discussing?" I pointed at the ID tag hanging from my lapel. "I'm the new Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Isles."

He looked me up and down, incredulous a woman could be the Chief. "Charles Hoyt happened. Rizzoli hunted him while he hunted her, it came to a head and she's being rushed to Mass General in serious condition." He stepped away from me, shaking his head.

The world seemed to slow down as fear crept in. I rushed down the hall, pushing into an empty office as I removed my phone and dialed Frost. He answered on the second ring.

"Dr. Isles." His voice trembled. I had to curl my free hand into a fist to remain calm.

"Barry, what happened? Is she okay?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Don't make me lie, Doc." He took a slow breath. "I'll call you when she's out of surgery. They rushed her in. She's lost a lot of blood." He took another deep breath. He was in shock, otherwise he would've questioned how I knew Jane was injured.

"I'll be right there." I spun on my heel and walked towards the elevator. I could be at the hospital in less than ten minutes. Thankful I'd brought my BMW with me from the city.

"I can come to the airport and get you or send someone. The doctor said the surgery could be a few hours." He sighed. "Call me when you land and I'll fill you in."

"Barry, I'm in Boston. I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes." I ran out of the elevator and into the parking garage, thankful I'd only brought my car keys in with me. Leaving everything else in the trunk for my first day. "Ten minutes." I dropped down in the driver's seat and started the car. Barely hearing the last few words Frost spoke.

"I have to warn you, it's not good, Maura. It's not good."


	9. Chapter 9

**N: i had some easter candy this morning for breakfast, winning! and it got me all sugared up to write. So here! Another update! It's angsty...but that's what i do best! Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

 **Maura**

"It was a gruesome, no holds barred fight." Frost spoke softly as we stood in a separate waiting room reserved for police officers. He picked at the edge of a coffee cup, hands shaking as he did his best to hold it together. "Jane fought till the end. And finally won."

I'd arrived at the hospital and found him standing right outside the trauma bay. I then used my badge and status to get us upstairs to the waiting room while Jane went life saving surgery. I slipped on my queen of the dead mask, struggling to keep my own panic inside. No doctor was available to give us an update in over an hour and I was growing nervous. My mind running through a thousand different scenarios of what happened to Jane. "What happened?" I asked the question a hundred times since I arrived, but never got a full answer out of the distraught detective.

"Hoyt. Hoyt came back. He was on a spree and baiting Jane to chase him. And she did." He sighed, shaking his head. "I tried. We tried. Korsak and I knew she'd get lost in his hellfire and wouldn't stop until one of them was dead." He glanced at me, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "He led her to the wealthy side of the city, leaving bodies as a trail knowing she'd follow. She didn't wait for back up and took him on. The bedroom where they fought looked like Tyson and Holyfield had gone fifteen rounds." He gripped the cup, squeezing it until the Styrofoam creaked and split. "I hit the front door and heard the gunshots. Ran upstairs and found Hoyt bleeding out from three perfect shots to the heart. Jane was slumped against the wall." He paused, clearing his throat.

I stepped closer, laying a hand on his wrist. "Barry. She's safe now." I worked the lie into a partial truth. Jane was safe in the hospital, but until I knew the extent of her injuries, I wouldn't know if she was okay and my heart would be safe from breaking. I had a vague idea of who this Hoyt was, but wasn't clear who he truly was to Jane and her partners. I had wanted Jane to tell me that part of her story, not search it out on my own. But now I knew I'd be searching the second Jane was out of surgery and stable.

He nodded. "He stabbed her multiple times. In the chest, stomach, thigh. He knew where to make it hurt. The worst was when I saw the scalpel in her right hand. He drove it in the same place he did years ago." He let out a shuddering breath, looking down the hall. "He couldn't ever let her go. He was obsessed and in turn made her obsessed." He ran a hand over his face. "Fuck."

I wanted to understand what Frost meant when he described the scalpel in Jane's hand. But now wasn't the time to push. I smiled, guiding Frost to take a seat. "I'll get you more coffee and something to eat. You look very pale." He nodded and sat in a hard plastic chair, then looked at me. "Chief Medical Examiner? Why didn't you say anything?"

I tipped my head down. "I wanted to surprise Jane." I paused, my voice cracking as I spoke her name. I took a step back before my façade broke and I fell into a pile of tears. "I'll be right back."

I walked down the hall with urgency towards the small lounge when the elevator to my left opened and a tired surgeon walked out. It was Jane's surgeon, Dr. Carbon. Frost and I had met him briefly when we were escorted up to the waiting room. That was well over four hours ago. He smiled and walked over to me. "Dr. Isles."

"Is Jane alright?" I blurted out the words with anxious fear.

Dr. Carbon sighed. "She's stable. I apologize if I skip the heavy medical terms, this was a lengthy surgery, a difficult one. We repaired the damage to her aorta in her chest, the femoral in her left thigh and tied up a few nicks in her stomach lining. The damage won't be fully clear until the swelling goes down. We stitched up her hand for now. I'll have a plastic surgeon and ortho come in and take a look in a day or two to see what's next. She suffered blunt force trauma to her the right side of her cranium, along with the type of trauma I've only seen on boxers. Her body looks like she took a few turns in an industrial dryer." He met my eyes. "It's a waiting game at this point. Her body has been through a lot and there's only so many surgeries she can endure before it fails completely. We almost lost her twice on the table, but that woman is strong. It's like she's not ready to give up when her body gave up at the scene."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Jane is strong. One of the strongest people I've ever met." Dr. Carbon's exhausted tone wasn't doing a fair job of covering up that he didn't have the best expectations of a full recovery for Jane. "When can I… her family see her?"

"They're bringing her down to the ICU the moment a bed is available." He gave me a tight smile. "As soon as she's settled, we can allow one at a time."

"Of course." I smiled. "I believe her family is downstairs. Her partner is right by the nurse's station, he can show you where the family is."

Dr. Carbon gave me a strange look. "You're not family, Dr. Isles? You seemed very close to Detective Rizzoli when I met you."

"I'm just a coworker." I stepped around Dr. Carbon and waved at Frost. Frost jumped out of his chair and rushed towards the doctor. Dr. Carbon was quickly bombarded by questions, giving me the chance to escape into the shadows. I slipped into linen closet and broke down. I covered my mouth as I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as the queen of the dead mask tumbled to the floor. Dr. Carbon's words swam in my mind. I picked apart what he told me. It wasn't good. Jane had endured hell and barely made it out.

I'd just found Jane and now I was on the verge of losing her.

* * *

Late that night I slipped into the hospital. It was way past visiting hours and Jane's family would've already left. Frost wanted to introduce me to the Rizzoli's but I politely declined. I wasn't ready. Instead I stood off to the side of the private room I arranged for Jane, watching from afar as Jane's mother and brothers sat with her. Although they were distraught, I could feel the love and warmth Jane radiated, in them. They were loud, but loved equally as loud. Just like Jane.

I sucked in a deep breath, preparing to see Jane for the first time. It was late at night and the floor was silent. Only a few nurses moving between rooms checking on patients, I wouldn't be bothered. It was the same nurses who winked and told me since I was technically a doctor, visiting hours didn't apply to me.

I stepped into the room and my heart stopped at the sight of Jane in the bed. She was hooked into a few machines and IV lines trailed along her arms and neck. Most of her body was wrapped in gauze. Her face was black and blue, swollen from the fight. I stumbled a few steps, falling into the chair her mother had pulled to the edge of the bed. "Oh god, Jane." Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked over the ferocious fiery woman who burned into my life like wildfire. Her fire was gone, replaced by a tired, broken body lying in a cold room. I picked up her left hand, wincing at how cold it was, and wrapped it in both of mine. I'd seen thousands of dead bodies in throughout my education and career, always able to look past the person and at the science. Death and violence didn't bother me, but seeing the woman I loved in this state, I want to crumble and cry until I ran out of air. Jane wasn't science, or a body with clues I needed to extract. She was my heart, the warmth I'd been searching my entire life.

I kissed her knuckles. "Keep fighting, Jane. Please. You have so much here for you. Your family, your partners, they all love you so much." I reached up, brushing some of her wild curls away from her face, my heart in my throat as the words spilled free. "I love you so much." I cried harder as the weight around my heart was lifted and replaced by a new one. "I wanted to tell you the other night when I lectured you about raccoons. I wanted to interrupt you and tell you when explained the first rule to loving Jane Rizzoli was always making sure you were well fed." My voice broke as another sob spilled forth. "Keep fighting." The words came out in a hard whisper. I cried in silence as I held her hand, wishing I had the ability to turn back time.

I fell asleep with her hand in mine.

* * *

 _"Mine. Mine. Mine!"_

 _Hoyt's sing songy voice drew me deeper into the darkness. I spun a circle, my hands covered in blood, screaming for him to face me. He called my name and I ran in the direction it came from. Slipping and falling on my hands. I screamed when I turned them over. Scalpels stuck out of them, more blood pooling in my palms. I fell back to sit on my heels, crying and screaming for him to face me._

 _The cold metal of the scalpel pricked the skin around my neck. His hot breath against my ear as he spoke. "Jane. Mine." The blade dug into my skin and the hot blood poured down my neck._

I opened my eyes and went to scream but couldn't. Something was lodged in my throat. I panicked, grabbing for it but found my hands were numb. One was covered in gauze and hurt like a bitch, the other was trapped under someone. I freaked out when I saw their hand in mine, I went to sit up. A pulling sensation in my neck, as if something was ripping my skin apart, followed by loud beeping alarms, had me screaming soundless screams.

The lights in the room exploded on and shut my eyes as hands grabbed my shoulders. Pushing me back into the bed. I tried to fight them. Hoyt wasn't going to win this time. I reached out with my left hand, wrapping fingers around their sleeve and pulled as hard as I could.

"Jane, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." The sleeve spoke and leaned closer to me. It was Hoyt's face but not his voice. I tugged hard on the sleeve, if anything I'd head butt him. "Jane, please. Please. Relax." His voice was warm, feminine and familiar. Even as he spoke my name over and over, I began to feel safe. I shook my head as another voice came from the other side.

"I'm giving her a sedative, Dr. Isles. She'll be out in a minute and we can get the doctor."

I blinked. Hoyt's face shifted away and Maura's appeared. My racing heart stopped, and I shook my head. No. No. He was going to get her. I pulled her closer as the drugs began to slide into my blood. She came willingly closer. I could smell her perfume and tears spilled forth as I groaned, trying to tell her to run.

But then the darkness sucked me back in.

* * *

 **Maura**

The moment the sedative took effect, I untangled her fingers from my sleeve and stumbled away from the bed. Desperate to catch my breath and settle my heart. The nightmare had ripped Jane out of her coma and brought her to life in the middle of hell's flames. She was trapped in the nightmare. I saw it in the blank look in her eyes.

The nurse laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to go get the doctor. Are you okay, Dr. Isles?" Her voice shook, equally as startled as I was.

I nodded. "Yes. Yes. I'll stay here with her. Please hurry."

The nurse ran out of the room, leaving me with the now peaceful Jane. I moved to the small table next to her bed and took a large drink of water. I'd fallen asleep at Jane's bed and was awoken by the sounds of her machines going off, along with the death grip she had on my hand. My excitement to see she was finally awake after a month, was quickly replaced by fear when I saw her struggling and pulling at her IV ports. No one warned us of this. No one warned Jane could wake up this violently.

"Dr. Isles?" Dr. Carbon's voice entered the room. I turned to him, wiping away tears. "Jane woke up." My voice shook, I cleared my voice to regain composure. "I've never heard of a patient waking up this violently."

"It happens. It's rare, but happens." He rushed to her chart. "We've kept Jane on lower doses of sedatives to get her body back to a normal resting rate. Pull her out of the deep sleep of her coma to see where her brain and lung functions were at." He flipped a few pages. "But this is unusual. I'll want to do a CT scan and an MRI to check her brain activity. Last week it was still low, but normal for the coma." He turned to me.

"She tried to pull out her breathing tube and the IV ports. Can we see if she's breathing on her own? She was groaning like she was fighting it." I looked hopeful that there could be a light in this dark day. "And it looked like she recognized me. Maybe we can lower her sedatives a few more milligrams and see if she wakes up easier on her own?"

Dr. Carbon nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I'll meet with Jane's mother in a few hours when the sun has come up. I'll go over it with her and see if she agrees." He smiled at me. "It was a good thing you were here. Jenny said Jane calmed down the second she saw you. I think all that talking you do to her is getting in somewhere." He let out a slow breath. "This has been a long journey. Sadly I'll take the nightmare if it means Jane is going to wake up soon."

I cringed at his wording, but agreed. I was more than ready for Jane to wake up. Dr. Carbon patted my shoulder, instructing me to get my own rest and left the room. I glanced at the clock. I had three hours before I had to get ready for work. I moved to the bed, pulling Jane's blankets up and tucking her in. I leaned over kissing her forehead. "I love you. I'll be back later. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I need to know the monster you're fighting so I can help you."

I took one look at her, making sure she was back in a peaceful sleep before I left.

I went home, showered and laid out my outfit for the day before I sat in my office and logged into the Boston Police Department. I only hesitated for a second before typing in Jane Rizzoli and Charles Hoyt. My screen was filled with case files and witness reports from Korsak. I took a moment to steel myself before diving in.

I just hoped Jane could forgive me in time for betraying her privacy.


	10. Chapter 10

**N: This one is rough, i'm on all sorts of allergy meds and whatnot. Making me very out of my mind. But hopefully the emotion and what I'm trying to do comes out. I think this might be a longer story of rizzles...but we will see! Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _I had them angle your bed towards the window. The sunlight will give you more vitamin D. Vitamin D in conjunction with the iron supplements they've been giving you, will help you heal. Plus, sunshine in general is very healing. It'll chase away the pale grey tone of your skin, Jane._

 _Barry is becoming a master of making ballistic gel. He's quite proud of his newest recipe. We have a torso shaped form curing back in my labs. Frost and Korsak have a new case and hope the tests I run on the torso will give them a better idea of how the murder happened._

 _Jane, I miss you._

 _Jane, I want to hear you scream as my blade slips through your skin._

 _Jane, I want you to die._

I gasped as my eyes flickered open. Hoyt's voice ringing in my ears as I gasped for air, my body shaking with fear. The room was dark, cold. I swallowed, faintly noticing there wasn't anything jammed down my throat. I lifted my arm, wincing at how stiff and dead it felt. I rolled my head, groaning at the feeling of wires and things wrapped around me. I spotted a small cup of juice and my thirst hit strong. I went to scoot over to grab it.

"Janie?" Ma's scratchy voice sounded foreign, as if I had heard it in years. "Janie, wait, I'll get it for you."

I fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily as if I'd just run a marathon of chasing perps. I opened my mouth to tell ma thank you, but a rush of raspy air came out. No sound.

A light next to the bed turned on as ma moved closer, hitting a button close to my head. The bed I was in started to move forward and that's when it sunk in. I was in the hospital. I closed my eyes, trying to remember why I was here. How I got here, but my brain felt like it was covered in felt.

I opened my eyes as ma's warm hand fell to the side of my neck. "Here, drink some of this water."

I took a slow sip, the cold water woke me up a little more. I looked at my mother. She smiled painfully and looked me over. "The doctor said you'd wake up today. I'm glad he was right, it's been a minute since I saw those brown eyes of my baby girl."

I swallowed hard and tried to speak. "How long?" The sound came out rough, but louder than the first time I tired.

Ma tipped her head down as she held my hand. "Six weeks." She ran her thumb over the knuckles of my right hand. "But you're here. You're awake." She looked up with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Why?" I squeezed her hand, noticing I had little strength in my hand. I glanced at my right hand fully wrapped in gauze. "How?" I coughed a little as my throat wasn't prepared for me to speak.

Ma shook her head. "Later." She gave me a tight smile. "We'll talk later." She glanced at the clock. "It's a little after one in the morning. I'm going to go see if the nurse can get the doctor." She stood and leaned over the bed, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Janie."

I closed my eyes as the emotion smothered me. Deep down I knew I'd screwed up big time and done something really stupid. But as my ma left the room, I couldn't get my brain to cooperate and put the pieces together. Let alone why a woman's voice was in my dreams before Hoyt took over. I turned back to the cup of water, getting my eyes focused on that to gauge the distance it would take for my droopy hand to get it.

I groaned as my fingers spun off the edge. I was so close but so far away.

"You're awake?" A soft voice hit my back. A soft voice that sent shivers across my skin. I went to roll over to face my newest visitor when they came to my side. "Oh, Jane. You're awake!"

Maura's face hit the soft light and I had to gasp at how beautiful she looked. "Maur?" I was confused as to how she was here in this hospital room. She was in New York. We had a date this weekend.

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheek. "Hi." She sat on the edge of my bed, picking up the cup of water and dropping a straw into it. "I'm so happy to see you." She had a hint of sadness in her tone.

I lifted my hand, laying it clumsily on her wrist. "Hi."

She grinned. "I have so much to tell you." She met my eyes, she was tired but her eyes were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in this moment and I felt a wave of calm sink into my bones. Chasing away the last little remnants of the nightmare I woke up from.

Just as I was to open my mouth, ma came back into the room. "The doctor will be here in ten minutes. He told me to try and keep you awake until he gets here." She stopped in her steps when she saw Maura sitting on my bed. "Oh, hello? I didn't know there was a new nurse on the rotation."

Maura moved away from me as if I was fire burning her. She stood up, smoothing out the dark blue dress she wore. "No, no. I'm not a nurse, just a friend of Jane's." Her cheeks flushed pink. "Excuse me. I didn't know Jane had a visitor."

She went to move out of the room when ma grabbed her elbow gently. "I know what you've been doing." She glanced at me before turning back to Maura. "May I talk to you outside?"

Maura let out a slow breath, nodding. "Of course."

Ma left the room. Maura took a deep breath and looked back at me. A small smile forming on her lips. "I'll be right back, Jane."

I watched her walk out. I was confused about what just happened in front of me and everything surrounding how I came to be in this hospital room, but the only thing that felt solid was the way my heart skipped a thousand beats the second Maura was near.

* * *

 **XXX Maura**

"Mrs. Rizzoli, I apologize if I've overstepped. I sometimes stop by at night to check on her." I stood outside Jane's room, my nerves frayed as I faced Angela. She'd become a friend over the last few weeks as I ran into her at the café. I just never told her the level of my relationship with Jane. I snuck in at night and escaped before she came in to visit her daughter in the morning. I never spoke about Jane unless it was with Barry in my office. I'd done my best to remain in the shadows, hiding my love for Jane.

Angela held up her hand. "I had a suspicion it was you, Maura. The private room, the specialists coming in and out to give Jane the best care. Then I saw how tired and run down you seemed in the morning, always asking if I was going to see Jane that day. I came in tonight to see if I could catch you and say thank you. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She smiled and scooped me into a massive hug. "Thank you."

I gently patted her shoulder, very unaccustomed to such displays of affection. "No need to thank me."

Angela leaned out of my arms. "Hush." She sighed, looking over into the doorway where Jane laid. "She's awake."

I nodded, trying to fight the urge to push out of Angela's grip and run to Jane before she fell back asleep. I was bubbling with all the things I wanted to tell her. I didn't want to waste another minute.

"You love her."

I spun my head around, staring right into Angela's blue eyes. "Excuse me?" I stumbled over my own words, caught off guard by the gentle statement.

Angela chuckled, squeezing my arms. "I knew it. You love my Jane. I see it in the way you look at her, they way you ask about her after ordering an egg white omelet. And I don't know anyone who wouldn't go the lengths you have, without love being the motivation. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I hesitated until I glanced at Jane once more. "Yes." The word came out in a soft whisper but felt like I was releasing a thousand weighted balloons.

Angela nodded. "Good. Because I think my daughter loves you just as much. She'd been hiding whatever was making her glow and smile after her trip to New York. The girl never tells her secrets, but I had an inkling she'd fallen in love. I understand why she glows, I would too if anyone liked at me like you look at her." She motioned to the room with her head. "Go. Sit with her. I can come back."

I shook my head. "No, no, you go. You're her mother. You should have this chance."

"Naw. She's gonna get irritated with my smothering ways and fake falling asleep just to get me to go away." Angela gave me another hug. "You can take the edge off her crankiness when I come back later." She stepped away, thanking me one more time before leaving me.

I took a deep breath. Mildly overwhelmed by what just transpired. I smoothed out my dress and walked back into the room. Jane immediately looked at me, a small smile forming. I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Ma?" She rasped the word out, her eyes filled with worry.

I laughed, laying my hand on her forearm. Her skin wasn't as cold anymore, a good sign life was coming back to the woman I loved. "She's fine. She figured out my secret night visits and wanted to thank me for taking care of you." I looked up. Jane was staring at me, confused. I shook my head. "It's a long story."

Jane shrugged. "I have time."

I laughed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Of course you do." I sighed looking her over. Jane was tired, frail and yet her big brown eyes echoed so much life. "I have no idea where to start." I frowned, trying to think of a place to start that wouldn't overwhelm Jane with information. "First off, I moved to Boston a few weeks ago. I started a new job, one I think you'll approve of." I glanced at Jane and found her to be dead asleep, her hand covering mine. I smiled, kissing her cheek before sitting back to watch her sleep like I had done every night for the last month and a half.

* * *

 **XXXX Jane**

"The fuzziness you feel will dissipate in time as we wean you off the medications. All of your injuries have healed well, and we can look at getting you up and out of the bed in the next day or two."

I stared blankly at the doctor. This was at least the five hundredth time I was receiving these instructions. But this time I tried a little harder to listen. This trip to the hospital was far worse than my first encounter with Hoyt.

Hoyt.

Hoyt was dead. Frost had told me that much when he came by last night. I forced him to tell me everything that happened as my memory was slipping back. It was a nasty fight, but I won. I killed the mother fucker and he was gone. I saw the pictures, the autopsy report and Frost assured me he watched them bury the maniac in the ground. But Hoyt was till trapped in my dreams, my nightmares. Every night he came. Whispering in my ear, chasing me through tunnels of darkness. His voice was always mixed with Maura's. Both fighting for control over my subconscious. Making it almost painful to wake up and see Maura sleeping peacefully next to me in a hard plastic chair.

"Do you have any questions, Jane?"

I snapped back into reality, staring at the doctor. "When can I leave the hospital?"

He grinned. "If you can show me you can walk out the door, I'll release you. But I do recommend you have someone stay with you until we get you fully mobile. The long sleep wiped out your resources and it's going to take time to get back to full health."

I frowned, leaning back into the pillows. "Please don't mention that to my ma. She'll be on my doorstep with her bags and pillows. I'd rather stay here than have her smother me."

The doctor patted my leg. "I won't. But please look into it. I believe Dr. Isles can provide you with some good recommendations for visiting nurses."

I smiled as he signed off on my chart and left the room. I sat up in the bed, picking at the bandage wrapped around my right hand. I caught an edge and unwrapped it, turning my palm over to look at the angry red mark sitting right above the white scar. I was told the surgeons had done their best to fix the damage, but I had so much scar tissue it was hard to make it perfect. I would forever have a reminder of Hoyt and my inability to let go of an obsession once he started to bait me.

I stared at the red mark, my hand shaking as his voice filled my mind.

Mine. You're always going to be mine.

"Jane, I brought you some clothes. A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Angela dropped them off at my office and asked me to bring them." Maura bustled into the room carrying two paper bags. "I also brought lunch now you've been cleared to eat non hospital food."

I quickly wrapped my hand back up before hiding it under a blanket. "Please tell me it's a cheeseburger, or a pizza."

Maura grinned, bending over to kiss me on the top of my head. Over the last few days as I came out of the edge of my coma, I desperately wanted to kiss Maura. Or at least have her kiss me since it was one of the last things I remembered before the darkness sunk in. But things were tense around us, strange and I wanted to ask if she'd straight up quit her job at NYPD. She'd been in every day to see me and I hated knowing I was the reason she abandoned her job. All because I made piss poor choices when my obsessions took hold. "It's a turkey club with a side of sweet potato fries. All organic, all free range and the least greasiest thing I could find."

I frowned, but my stomach growling in excitement betrayed my pout. Maura laughed again, removing the food and setting it on my tray table. I stared at her for a moment, soaking in her beauty. She wore a black fitted dress with a burgundy jacket over it. Her hair and makeup were perfect and flawless. She looked like a goddess who just walked the runway.

She caught me staring and blushed. "Eat. You can stare later." She laid out a small salad and iced tea next to my sandwich. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you for lunch. I have a meeting in an hour I need to attend."

I took a large bite of the sandwich, sighing in content at the taste. It was amazing compared to the bland mush and green, yellow, and red jello I'd been eating over the last week. Downside of having stomach tears from a scalpel being jabbed in my gut. "Is it a video conference?" The detective in me was sneaking out. I had to figure out why Maura was here, how she could afford to be here aside from her Harry Potter money.

She shook her head. "It's a physical meeting." She took a large bite of her salad as I squinted at her.

"Flying back to New York?" I squinted and caught the blush on her cheeks. She took another bite of her salad ignoring me. I reluctantly set the sandwich down. "Maura, I know I've only been awake for a week and a half. I know you all are trying to gently ease me back into reality. But you are hiding something, and you do it worse than ma. She can't hide secrets for shit. It's the Italian gossip in her." I reached across the table, laying my hand on hers. "You're here every day to see me. Morning, lunchtime, and I've woken up twice with you passed out on the edge of my bed. I'm really hoping you didn't get fired to take care of my stupid ass. I'm not worth it."

Maura closed her eyes. "You are worth it." She rasped the words out. She opened her eyes, now glassy with tears. "The day you were injured was also my first day at BPD." She leaned over and dug in her purse, pulling out a plastic ID badge. She set it next to my sandwich. "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I was hired the day after you left New York and I knew I had to follow, take a chance and follow my heart." She met my eyes, hers pouring love. "You. I had to follow you."

I swallowed hard, my own heart tightening. "I really did fuck things up." I tipped my head down, pulling my hand free from hers when she caught it. She'd moved on and I felt so far behind, I wasn't sure if I could rekindle the feeling between us when I left New York. A heart filled with hope and love. I fucked up all because I couldn't stop chasing my demons until I burned him into dust.

"No, you didn't. I wanted to surprise you." She smiled, wiping tears from her cheeks. "You inspired me to make a change. I'm happy. I love my new job. I love working with my team and your partners, Korsak and Frost." She paused, worrying her bottom lip as if she was holding something back.

I fell silent, my brain working a little faster. "You read to me at night." I nodded as memories of her voice overlapping Hoyt's in my nightmares hit. "You're the only thing that chased him away."

"I did. It's medically proven that reading to comatose patients to aid in their healing. And after that first time you woke up, I was desperate for anything to help you." Maura suddenly released my hand as nurse came into to check my saline bag. She stepped away, folding her hands neatly together.

I stared at the woman as the nurse worked around me. Sifting through what she told me. She moved to Boston for me. She sat by my side, she was here for me.

Just as the nurse finished, Maura's cell phone rang. She rushed to her bag, answering the phone. "Dr. Isles." She glanced at me. "Of course, I can be there in ten minutes. Have the detectives stand by and keep the scene clean." She hung up and smiled. "Work calls."

I nodded. "I understand." I felt the tense awkwardness growing between us. "Um, if you come back tonight maybe you can help me. The doc won't release me until I can walk out on my own power, and I have to find a at home nurse or some sort of visiting care until I'm more mobile. I don't want to burden my ma with that. We'll only drive each other up the walls." I picked at the edge of the sandwich.

Maura collected her bag, giving me a small smile. "I think I have an idea or two." She paused, looking me over. "I'll see you tonight? If you'll have me?"

I grinned. "I will."

Maura tipped her head down, hiding her own grin. "Till then, Jane."

She left the room in a silent whoosh.

I let out a slow breath and went back to my sandwich. Using both hands this time even thought I couldn't stop staring at the angry red reminder of fucking things up between Maura and I.


	11. Chapter 11

N: one more for the weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Maura**

I rushed down the hallway, checking my watch with every step. I was thirty minutes late for Jane's afternoon physical therapy session. I wanted to be present to cheer her on as she worked on walking out of the hospital. I came around the corner to find Jane shuffling with a cane in her hand, the fingers of the other skimmed the wall next to her. A nurse was three steps behind her just in case.

I grinned at the sight and stopped to watch. Jane had a stern look of concentration on her face. She looked up, catching me staring at her and shook her head.

"Maur, stop staring. It makes me nervous." She walked over to me, stopping a few inches away. "I did three laps today. The doctor is looking to let me go if I can find some sort of home care." She sighed, wiping away the spots of sweat forming on her forehead. "Ma and I have been fighting. She wants to temporarily move in, and I told her no way in hell. I'd rather live in Frankie's closet than have ma move in."

I smiled. "Frankie told me this morning at the scene. He was exasperated by how stubborn you both are." I laid a hand on the top of her wrist. "I might have a solution, if you're willing to hear me out."

"Anything. I love my ma, but I need my space." Jane huffed. "And I need a soft bed. These hospital beds are horrible on my bones."

I chuckled, slipping to her side to link my arm in hers. "Shall we walk and talk? Frankie said that's one of your favorite things to do."

She shrugged. "It saves time. I always seem to be in a hurry." She sighed, leaning ever so slightly into my side. "So, have you found me a big burly nurse to carry me up the stairs and make sure I eat my veggies?"

I furrowed my brow. "Maybe, if you consider my body type to be burly and large." I glanced at her. "I believe you're mobile enough to climb stairs on your own, slowly. As for the veggies, I do have plans to make sure you eat a well balanced diet that's filled with nutrient's. Angela gave me a list of items you'll actually eat." I tugged Jane to keep moving.

"Wait. You aren't suggesting I come home with you?" Jane shook her head. "Maura, that's too much. We sort of barely know each other. We're almost strangers. I can't ask you to take on the task of babysitting me. I got myself into this mess, I need to get myself out of it."

I held onto Jane, preventing her from escaping the conversation. "You're my friend, someone I care deeply for. You're far from a stranger." I smirked, looking up into her eyes. "Plus, I'm new to the city and could use someone to guide me around." I paused, turning to hold onto Jane's arms. "Don't make me beg. I'd like to do this for you. After everything you've done for me." I tilted my head down.

I heard Jane huff. "Do you have cable? If I'm going to sit on my ass, I'll need entertainment." I chuckled as she found my hands with hers. "Maura, if at anytime it gets to be too much. Kick me out. Call ma and send me home." She wrapped her fingers in mine. "I'm not the best patient and this time around, I fear the recovery is going to be rougher than the others."

I heard the fear in her voice and I almost pressed the question about her nightmares and Charles Hoyt having such a hold on her psyche. "I'm having the high speed internet and full cable package installed this evening. It'll be ready by the time you get home tonight."

Jane's eyes lit up when she heard me. "What? Did you just say home tonight?" She squeezed my hand harder. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm not. I met with Dr. Carbon downstairs, which is why I was late. He said if I could get you to agree to coming into my care, he would release you tonight." I studied her face, excitement mingling with nerves. Things between us were tense, unusual and in a way I hoped this drastic move could bring us back together. I loved Jane. I was in love with her, but had no clue how to move forward after this month long pause in our world. Where we once rushed everything, it was now back to being slow and cautious. Jane was healing and I was learning Jane. I took in a slow breath, watching the smile form on Jane's face.

"Well, lets get walking back to my room so I can pack and get the hell out of here." She pulled me to follow her as she shuffled back at a quicker pace. "Please tell me you have a shower with endless hot water? I cannot handle another day hunched over because I'm too tall for the shower."

I nodded, listening to Jane ramble on about finally being granted her freedom. I just hoped I was doing the right thing.

* * *

 **Jane**

"You don't do small, do you Dr. Isles?" Jane leaned against the doorway into the guest bedroom. She cocked an eyebrow my way as I set her bag down. "This room is at least half the size of the house I grew up in. And that bed, I didn't know they made room sized beds."

I rolled my eyes. "The bedrooms are an appropriate size for a house like this. It's smaller than the master." I walked to the closet, opening it. "Angela brought over some of your things. I wasn't sure how particular you were about organization, so I left it." I pointed to the en suite bathroom. "Bathroom with a full shower and tub is there. I've stocked the linen closet with toiletries and towels. Unfortunately I didn't have enough time to bring in a television. The only one is in the living room for now." I pointed behind her. "The kitchen you saw, the living room and the backyard. The stairs lead to the master and my office. You have free roam of the entire home. I will leave the computer in my office unlocked in case you want to email or surf the internet."

I laughed, holding my hand up to stop her. "I'll make sure to give you a five star rating, Maura." I pushed off the doorframe as she walked to me. "I still can't believe you're doing this." I paused. "Are you sure? I'm a pain in the ass." A pain in the ass with wicked nightmares that tore me from sleep and shook me long into the day.

Maura nodded as she took my elbow to guide me back into the living room. "I'm sure. Now sit. Angela made some food for us. I'll heat it up while you find something to watch." She let me go and trailed off into the kitchen.

I hobbled to the massive cloud of a couch and fell into the cushions, sighing at how it molded to my body. "What's your favorite movie?" It was a silly nervous question, but even though I was utterly comfortable with Maura, I had no clue what she liked outside of science, her job, and maybe me.

"I don't have one, Jane."

Shocked, I turned and leaned over the top of the couch. "You have to have a favorite movie! It's part of being a human! A walking breathing human has a favorite movie, favorite food, favorite sport team, favorite song, and favorite vacation spot!" I threw my hands up, wincing as the skin pulled on my right hand.

Maura smiled gracefully, filling bowls of ma's beef stew. "I enjoy French cuisine and my favorite song is too silly to share." She picked up the bowls and walked to the couch, setting a steaming one in front of me before placing a napkin and spoon next to it. "Sport team, no. Movie, no. Vacation spot, I've not taken one in a few years." Her smile turned sad when she met my eyes. "I'm boring."

I saw the sting of the comment hit deep. It reminded me of that jerk Quinn talking shit about how Maura was better off with the dead than the living. "Far from it." I searched her eyes, loving how the hazel shifted to a dark copper green. "Sit." I suddenly wanted to kiss her. Kiss her senseless until boring was the last word in her brain.

Maura let out a soft sigh. "I forgot the drinks. I'll be right back." She spun around on her heel, heading back to the kitchen. "I have a lovely pressed kale juice mixed with pineapple. It's full of vitamins and will be the perfect sweet side to the stew."

I watched her shoulders tighten. Maura was being distant. Weird. "Sounds highly disgusting and healthy, but you're the boss, doc, I have to trust you." I turned back to the television. "But I'm going to school you in the world of movies. I know just the one." I fired up the streaming service and found the one movie that always made me feel better as a kid. The Princess Bride. "Maura, after watching this one, I dare you to find another that could ever compare."

I wiggled until I was comfortable, the bowl of stew on my lap. Maura sat next to me, setting the orangish green glass of juice next to me. I half gagged when I saw it, earning a dirty look from Maura. I groaned, lifting the glass up and taking a sip. I was surprised at how good it was. I smirked at the satisfied grin on her face. "Fine, you win. It's tasty."

"One day you'll trust me." Maura's comment had as underlying tone. I let it slide, nudging her to pay attention to the movie.

"One day." I winked, throwing some humor to ease the tension. It was our first day, night, together. Things were going to be awkward. We were strangers. She was my temporary care taker, and I was struggling for my feelings for her. A new development that struck in the car ride home. Panic, fear, stupidity. All the usual things that weighed me down when I was climbing out of the ashes of a case gone sideways.

I sighed and focused on my stew. It would get better. I just needed time.

* * *

Maura

I wiped down the counters, making sure everything was back to order. Jane had gone to bed after I made her. She'd fallen asleep halfway through her dinner. She reluctantly went to bed, claiming she needed to watch the rest of the movie. I told her it would be there in the morning and she could eat pancakes and watch the rest. That earned me a blush and a patented Jane Rizzoli grin.

As soon as I covered her with a blanket, she was asleep. The day's activity taking a toll on her healing body. I left her sleeping peacefully to clean up the kitchen before heading to my room to work on unpacking more of my things. Things I left in boxes, too worried about Jane to organize my new life.

After folding the towel, I grabbed a bottle of wine and a small glass. I poured the wine, a mantra in my thoughts of how much I needed to relax. This day had been very cautious and tense. I had to relax, settle down and treat things normally. It was Angela's advice on handling her daughter. Don't put Jane in a place where she feels cornered. Let her open up first. I just didn't know how to do that.

I took a small sip of the rich Merlot, letting the alcohol warm my tongue before swallowing it. The clock over the oven told me it was close to midnight. I could work on one box of books before heading to bed. I could achieve seven hours of sleep before rising to start the day. I began to mentally plan my outfit, the day's schedule, and organize which lab reports were left to be processed.

I found my nerves edging away as I fell into old habits of a solitary life. I sighed, setting the glass into the sink. I walked down the hall, passing the guest room. Pausing for a moment with a hand on the doorknob. I frowned to myself, Jane's words that she didn't like to be smothered ringing in my ears.

I let my hand fall away from the door and continued onto the stairs. An unintentional smile gracing my lips as I remembered how it felt to be wrapped up in Jane's warmth that night she stayed over. I felt protected, warm, loved.

My foot landed on the first step, when I heard Jane moaning. Turning my head to the guest room, the moaning grew louder. Without hesitation, I rushed back to the guest room and opened the door. Jane was thrashing about in the bed, the blankets tangling her limbs. She moaned, groaned her face contorted in pain as she mumbled.

"No. No. Stay away from her. Come get me, Hoyt. I'm who you want."

I rushed to the edge of the bed, laying a hand on her thigh. "Jane, you're safe. You're fine." I didn't want to wake her up. It would be better to draw her out of the nightmare slowly, calmly.

"NO! Don't touch me you bastard!" Jane yelled, sitting straight up in the bed and swung her left hand.

I barely had time to duck, but her fist caught the edge of my jaw. The strike hurt and brought me to my feet. I backed away from the bed as Jane growled like a wild animal. Her eyes wide in the dark room.

"Don't, Hoyt. I will watch you burn."

I stumbled to the door, flicking the lights on, startling Jane out of the darkness. She covered her eyes with both of her hands, wincing from the pain of the light.

I swallowed hard as my jaw throbbed. "Jane. I'm not Hoyt." My voice shook as I spoke. I fought the tears, but was too scared to come near Jane.

Her hands fell away from her face and she looked at me. Her brown eyes wide and teary. "Oh my god, Maura." She reached for me. "I thought he was here. Grabbing me." She sputtered, a sob falling out as she covered her mouth. "I hit you."

"It's fine, Jane. You were having a bad dream." I stepped back out of the room. "I'll get you some water." I tried to smile, but the look on Jane's face was breaking my heart. I wanted to run to her, hold her. But she was crying and wouldn't look at me. Only mumbling incoherently.

I ran to the bathroom off the kitchen. I closed the door and grabbed onto the edge of the sink, trying to calm my heart down. I glanced in the mirror. An angry red welt was forming on my jaw. I would have a healthy purple bruise in the morning. A bruise I'd have a hard time lying about.

I took a few more minutes to settle down before heading to the kitchen for the glass of water. I took a deep breath and walked back to the guest bedroom.

The room was dark once more. I saw Jane sitting in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily. I went to turn on the lights when I heard her.

"Don't. Just leave them off." Her voice was raspy, broken.

"Jane. I have the water." I went to move into the room when she spoke again.

"Don't, Maura. Leave me. Please." Her voice trembled and I knew she was crying. "Please."

Against my will, I nodded in the dark and left her. Closing the door behind me as she fell into sobs.

I leaned against the closed door, tears rolling down my cheeks. My heart breaking at the sound of Jane crying. I sucked in a slow breath, wiping away the tears. I'd let her have this one night.

Tomorrow I'd start my own fight with Charles Hoyt.


	12. Chapter 12

**N: I know these are short chapters, but I get to a certain point and have to stop and think about how i want to play this storyline. Sometimes when that happens, i have to end a chapter to start another. So i apologize if they're short, but upside you might get more! Read on! and if you like my writing, head over to amazon and check out the books i have under my pen name Sydney Gibson. They're free on kindle unlimited! Thanks and enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Jane**

I wobbled out of the bedroom and slipped out the back door. It was half past the crack of night and the night air was bitingly cold. But I didn't care, I had to leave. I couldn't stay in Maura's house after what happened. What I did to her.

So, I dressed in baggy sweats and waited until I knew for sure she would be asleep and made my escape. I would deal with the fallout later after I was out of town. I'd called in a favor with one of my cousins, asking if I could borrow his apartment on the north side of the city. A small studio with fancy delivery services. I'd never have to leave until I was ready to get cleared to return to duty. Even then, I wasn't sure I could return to work and work with Maura.

I sighed, pulling the hood up over my head as I trudged through the quiet night. Hopefully none of Maura's fancy neighbors would care about the limping hooded figure tainting their street.

I swallowed hard, still shivering from the nightmare. It had been one of the worse and when I woke up, I was still in his grasp. Nothing brought me out until I heard her voice. But the damage had been done. Maura had become a victim of my nightmare and it was time to leave. If I didn't, god only knows what else would happen to her.

I rounded the corner, sighing at how far I had to go. My body ached and my bones hurt from the cold air seeping into my sweatpants. I knew I had to reach the corner of the main street before I could hail a cab.

Sucking in a deep breath, I steeled myself and continued on. My feet shuffling against the concrete mixed with the soft tap of my cane. In a few more feet, I had to stop and sit on the edge of a brick wall cordoning off a massive house from the sidewalk. I was exhausted and this much physical exertion was taking it out of me. I titled my head up, staring at the large branches of the oak tree at my back. The moon cast light through its leaves, leaving a mottled spotlight shining at my feet. I suddenly missed climbing trees and hiding in their heights like I did when I was a kid. I sighed, shaking my head. "You need to learn to walk before you can climb." I pressed a hand against my side over the stitches still there. The wound throbbed from all the walking and balked at the idea of climbing a tree.

"You seemed to be fairing pretty well with walking, Jane."

I winced at the sound of Maura's soft voice. I turned to see her walking towards me. She wore an over sized sweatshirt with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. I frowned when the moonlight caught the dark shadow on the side of her face. I knew it wasn't from a leaf, but from my fist. I turned away, looking down at my feet wishing my body had the energy to hop to my feet and run from her. Instead, I sat in silence as she moved closer and sat next to me on the edge of the brick wall.

"I've always loved this tree." Her tone was tense, a hint of anger in it. "I think in the spring, I'll have one transplanted to my yard." She paused and I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my head. "Your cane clicking on the tile in the kitchen alerted me. Followed by the side door squeaking as you shut it. Where are you going, Jane?"

I clenched my jaw. "Somewhere. Anywhere." I shrugged. "I hurt you." The words tumbled out in a raspy whisper. I could smell Maura's shampoo and feel her warmth wrap around me. "It might be better if I'm not around anyone while I work on things."

Maura tugged the end of her blanket, freeing it from her shoulders as she laid it along mine. I sighed at the warmth. "It was an accident. I should've approached you in a different manner."

I shook my head, scooting away from Maura. "I hurt you. Please don't make excuses for me." I huffed, shifting to stand up. "I'll call Frost to come pick me up. Go home, Maura." I felt my stupid anger rising.

"I've already called him. I've informed him to ignore your phone calls." Maura looked at me. "Did you know the first time I saw you, I instantly felt safe? I felt you'd never let anything in the world harm me. You had such a strong, safe presence that it latched onto my being. Jane Rizzoli is safe. Jane Rizzoli is warmth. Jane Rizzoli would never hurt me."

I shook my head again, waving her off. "Stop it. I did hurt you. I'm not strong." I huffed, leaning on the cane. "I can barely walk a block and my brain is trapped and I have no idea how to free it." I bit my bottom lip as I caught the dark shadow on Maura's face again. "I'm not strong."

"You are. You just walked more than you have in months. Almost half a mile." Maura stood up, facing me. "Your brain might be trapped, but I can help you free it." She reached for me, but I stepped back. She didn't let it stop her, her hand covered mine on the top of my cane. "You told me back in New York the first rule of loving Jane Rizzoli was to make sure you were kept well fed. Well, I think the second rule of loving you is to not let you walk through this alone."

I swallowed hard as her words filter through my ears and traveled to my heart. Making it skip in fear and love. "Maura." I glanced at her hand. "I didn't know what I was saying."

She picked my hand up, winding our fingers together as stepped to my side. "You do. You know everything that comes out of your mouth. Good, bad, foul, and incredibly loving. Your words are on of your powers, Jane. You mean everything you say. And just so you know, the first rule of loving Maura Isles is to let me be there for you." I felt a tear slide down my cheek as she leaned into my side. "Let's get you back to bed. I've called in for the day. Let's get some rest and we can talk after."

I nodded and sniffled, wiping my nose with the sleeve of the sweatshirt. I was still a tangled mess, but my heart was begging me to go with her. Let go of the darkness and let Maura be the light I needed.

* * *

 **Maura**

Jane was silent the walk back home. The only thing I could hear, was her heart pounding in the silent night. She was scared, but it gave me hope as she willingly returned to the house with me. It was something I could work with. I helped Jane into the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. She gave me a strange look when we passed the guest room. I smiled softly. "You once told me the best night of sleep you ever had was when you slept in my bed in New York. Plus I can keep a better eye on you if you're next to me." I let her go at the doorway to my bedroom. The blankets were still tousled from where I'd attempted to sleep.

Jane hobbled a few steps, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "The guest room is fine."

"It is. But what I never told you, is the best night of sleep I ever had was in your arms. So before you become too self pitying, I also have selfish reasons behind you sharing my bed." I smiled, pushing off the door frame. Jane sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. The dark circles around her eyes had become more pronounced over the last few hours. I was worried and half debating if she would need a prescription to get the restorative rest her body so desperately needed.

At least my bold tactic was working. Being bold and not giving Jane an inch to sneak around me had worked so far. I slipped off the heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants, folding them neatly and placing them on the chair next to my dresser. Jane sat with the blanket on her shoulders. Staring off into space, thinking. I came around to my side of the bed, lifting the blankets up. "Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin? Your pain medications?"

She shook her head slightly. "No meds. They make the dreams worse." She sat still, her back facing me.

I let out a slow breath and slipped under the blankets, frowning at how cold the sheets had become in the time I left them. I scooted closer to Jane, tugging on the edge of the blanket. "You're cold."

Jane shrugged and looked over her shoulder at me. "Yeah." She took a deep breath and swung her legs up, crossing them as she sat against the pile of pillows I kept. She glanced at me, studying my face.

I smiled. "Do you want to talk about him?" I spoke softly, knowing bringing up Hoyt was treading into dangerous territory. "It might help free you."

Jane frowned, her jaw twitching. "You read my file." She stared at me, her cheeks turning pink with anger.

I sat up, pulling the blankets closer against my stomach as if they could shield me from the anger about to be thrown my way. "Only after you woke up the first time. Screaming and trapped in the darkness with him. I did it on my own, so please don't be angry with your partners or anyone else. They have no idea I looked." I paused. "I only did it so I could fight with you." I felt my eyes well up. "I care about you, Jane." I shook my head, now wasn't the time for vague details. I had promised to fight with her, and I had to bare my soul to do that. To show her I could be trusted with everything that she was. "I love you, Jane. Let me in." I waited a painfully silent second, waiting for the fallout of speaking my heart too soon. My mind racing over all the exit strategies I could deploy and blame for my slip of the tongue if I was completely wrong about how Jane felt about me, and I about Jane in this state.

I looked up to see tears running down Jane's face. She swallowed hard a few times and when I reached for her, she shook her head. "He. He was a case I became too invested in. He was the devil in the dark I was driven to chase and catch. But he always caught me first." She held up shaking hands. The thin white scars in her palms a painful reminder of what she'd already given up. "The first time because I was a stupid idiot and too brazen to ask for and wait for help." She turned them over, laying them on top of her knees. "I'm sure you read all about that in the file." She stared at her palms. "The second time, I was a smarter idiot, but too driven to wait for backup. They saw it was a twenty minute brawl for survival. Hoyt always knew my triggers. He knew the right words to say that drove deep into my mind. Even as he laid on the floor, bleeding out, he promised me, he'd be back. He'd be back and hurt the ones I loved." She let out a sob. "He said your name." Jane's face scrunched up in pure pain. "He knew about you."

Jane stopped speaking, curling her hands into tight balls. Wincing as the stitches on her right pulled. "He knew I…" She shook her head as another sob spilled out. She clenched her jaw as the memories of that fight over took her.

I grabbed her right hand, pulling it out of the hard fist. The stitches had bled a little from the strain. I grabbed a tissue and pressed it against the wound. "Jane. He's dead. There's no body. He was cremated and the box of his remains are sitting in a morgue awaiting disposal." I moved closer, pulling her hand into my lap. "You're safe. I'm safe."

Jane looked up, her eyes falling to the growing bruise on my jaw. She lifted her hand from mine and drew her fingers along the edge. "Maura. I'm so sorry." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against mine. "I'd never hurt you."

I nodded as my own eyes welled up. "I know." I covered her hand on my cheek with mine. "I trust you. Always have." I looked up into her glassy brown eyes. "Always will." I then leaned forward, kissing the corner of my mouth ever so delicately. I went to lean back when Jane shook her head and pulled me in. Kissing me soundly on the mouth. I pushed into the kiss, sighing at the way it felt to kiss her again. It was a kiss that would spiral out into a passionate night, it was a kiss full of promise and love.

She broke away first, licking her lips as she leaned back and move to lie down. She slid under the covers and grabbed my hand, silently asking me to follow her. The moment I was under the blankets, Jane rolled into my arms, burying her face into my neck as more tears rolled down her cheeks. In a handful of breaths, Jane succumbed to the exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. I let out a sigh of relief, kissed the top of her head as I drew her deeper into my arms and drifted away.

The morning would bring a new perspective for both of us. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**N: Yep. Stuff is coming up. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Safe._

 _Safe._

 _You're never safe._

I woke up with a start, sweating and disorientated. I blinked wildly, trying to chase away the darkness and focus on the thin stream of light pouring into the room. It took a minute to realize I wasn't in my own bedroom or the guest room. I was in Maura's room, in her bed. In her empty bed.

I swallowed hard, shivering as the sweat dried on the back of my neck. The small clock on her bedside table told me it was 12:30 pm in soft blue digital numbers. I'd slept almost nine hours, but still felt like I could sleep for another ten. I groaned and sat up, wincing at the aches infesting my body. Why was I so tired if I'd just woken up from a coma less than three weeks ago? I scooted to the edge of the bed, my mind trying to wrap around science I never understood. It helped to chase out the lingering threads of the nightmare that woke me up. I ran my fingers through my wild nest of hair, tugging at the knots. I glanced around the room. It was clear Maura had vacated the room awhile ago. Her side of the bed was cold and I could smell the remnants of a warm shower floating around the room.

I needed to take a shower. I need to wash off the sweat and shivers. I stood slowly, grumbling at how slow my body moved. I shuffled to the bathroom and stopped at the door, suddenly feeling strange about invading her personal space. Flashes of my shitty behavior of last night hit. I sighed and stepped back. I would use the guest bathroom.

I shuffled to the door and opened, frowning deeper when I saw the handful of stairs I had to navigate. "When did I get this fragile?" I rasped the words out. When did I get so fragile? Physically and mentally?

I sighed, braced a hand against the wall and headed towards the stairs. I managed two before Maura appeared around the corner.

"Jane." Her eyes locked on mine, and without hesitation she met me on the stairs, sliding a arm around my waist to take on my weight. "Why didn't you call for me?" Her voice was soft, warm and a little deep from sleep.

I shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd gone to work, or outside for some fresh air." I subconsciously leaned into her side.

"I've taken the rest of the week off. And it's very cold out this afternoon when I stepped out to collect the newspaper and mail." She smiled softly, guiding me down the last few steps. "Would you like something to eat? I can make lunch."

I frowned, shaking my head. "Maura, don't take time off for me. I can call Frankie or ma to stop by." I huffed, frustrated when she stepped away and I wobbled. "Why am I so god damn fragile?" I hissed through a clench jaw. "I can't even walk on my own to take a stupid shower." I slid into the hard wooden chair against the kitchen island. My stomach growling as I focused on the bowl of fruit in the center.

Maura stepped in front of me, gently grabbing my elbow. "Why didn't you take a shower upstairs? I left towels out for you and some of my soaps with muscle soothing essential oils." She stared at me as if I'd committed a grievous sin.

"I've intruded so much already. I felt your bathroom was where I had to draw the line." I turned away from the intense loving stare. My stomach dropping at the memory of her whispering those three little words at the height of my late night melt down. Three little words I ignored even as they pierced straight to my heart. "Maura. I." I sighed again, running hands through my hair.

I felt a warm hand slide to the small of my back, pressing gently. I was overcome with the shivers of warmth that filled my body. "Jane. You're fragile physically because your body has been through a lot. It's been through a lot and survived, give it a break. It will take time, but no one is rushing you." Her hand moved further up as I felt another hand fall to the bottom of my chin, tilting my face up to look at hers. I winced as the tears rose. Maura's face was a dark purple where I hit her, the sight hit me straight in the gut. I reached up, tracing the edges with light fingers. Maura leaned into my touch. "And no one is going to ask you to rush through to the other side of the nightmare. Your subconscious is sorting through it's own trauma. The dreams, the nightmares and the waking fear, it's all a part of healing. I read an article while you were sleeping. It was directed at soldiers dealing with PTSD, but it still held very valuable information." She stepped away and I immediately missed her. Maura moved to the other side of the island. She picked up a well worn journal. "I remembered the article and woke up from a dead sleep." She flipped through a few pages, tapping her finger on a page. "Here. I even highlighted it. One study suggested copious amounts of chemical therapy via prescriptions, but I'm not sure that's a great idea." Maura slid the article across towards me. "Luckily one doctor wanted to take a different approach. Love. Love and understanding was the only way to help someone dealing with a significant trauma. Love the person carefully, fully, and understand that when they lash out, it's not purposeful. It's a way of the brain to latch onto a better reality and fight past the pain." She smiled softly, fidgeting with the edge of a dishtowel. "I can do this, Jane. I've read the files on you and him. I have a solid understanding of what happened. You can talk to me, and I'll listen. I've also researched how to wake someone in the grips of a nightmare and do it gently to prevent a rough awakening." She tipped her head down. "But more importantly, I don't think your fragile. You just need love."

I swallowed the massive lump in my throat, blinking away tears wanting to roll down my cheeks with the others that already had the moment Maura went on her nerdy diatribe. I cleared my throat. "How long have you been up?"

Maura shrugged, picking at the towel. "I woke up an hour after I got you settled." She glanced at the clock and I could see her brain working. I cut her off before another ramble began.

"Seven hours. And that's after I never let you get to sleep when I decided to make an escape." I wiped my cheeks. My brain and heart unifying. They had already digested what Maura was suggesting and both agreed. I needed her. No one in their life would ever sacrifice sleep or time to be there for me. I'd been down this road a handful of times and my friends and family were tired. Tired of waiting for me to get my head out of my ass. Never mind the shitty boyfriends who dipped the second I came home with a bloody shirt and stitches. Most of them couldn't handle I didn't need them to dote on me, or that I preferred to be alone after getting into an on the job scrape. I turned my gaze to my hands. One was scarred. One was scarred and healing. It was as if two roads sat before me. I could be scarred. Or I could be scarred and healing.

"Jane. I apologize again if I've been too forward." Maura's voice trembled from across the counter top. "I don't know how to stop myself sometimes. I've always had a weak spot, as my mother said, to help where I felt help was needed." She paused. "I'll start some coffee for you while you shower." I heard the tears in her voice.

"I love you." I cleared my throat as the words came out broken and trapped around my exhausted voice. "I love you, Maura." I looked up into glassy hazel eyes and knew I made the right choice. I'd be scarred but healing. The first step was to admit to Maura I loved her. "I need your love. I need you." I winced at how silly it sounded as I confessed what I'd been hiding for the last week. I needed this woman and ignored it from the moment the spark of discovery lit in my heart over a slice of pizza in an empty brownstone. I reached across the counter top with my right hand, still bandaged and still sore. "I should've said it first." I turned my palm up, offering myself to the kind woman.

Maura half laughed, half sobbed and took my hand with extreme gentleness. She pressed her fingertips against my wrist. I knew she could feel how hard my heart was pounding.

* * *

 **Maura**

"I thought you didn't hear me." My voice was soft.

Jane squeezed my hand. "I heard you. But like most things in my life that I refuse to acknowledge, I ignore it. Ma calls it my selective hearing skill." She smiled. "But you don't back down. You're stronger and tougher than I could ever dream to be."

I shook my head. "Impossible." I turned our hands over. "I do love you, Jane. It's not a spontaneous reaction to a traumatic event. Or a ploy to get you to listen to me." I ran my eyes over her long fingers until the gauze cut off my view. "Outside of science, you're the only human thing that makes sense to me."

Jane laughed, shaking her head as she withdrew her hand. "I'll take it. I don't know how Quinn or anyone else can't see how incredibly human you are. You are this ball of amazing science and love pressed into one adorable package." She scooted slowly off the chair, frowning as her body balked. "I'm making you breakfast. Go take a minute to rest, shower, plug into your charging station. I've got breakfast covered." She paused. "Then maybe we can talk. Talk about all the things we missed out on when I screwed up that first real date I had planned."

I held up a hand. "Oh Jane, I can make something. I had planned pancakes and maybe some healthy yogurt." I went to cut her off at the corner. "Go take your shower. I'll call Dr. Carbon and see if he can put in a prescription for a lesser pain killer." I had a mild pang of panic race through my body. What would I talk about? I never revealed myself on certain levels, especially to any romantic interests. I usually only got so far as my work and a touch of my college years. Most of my partners left before I could really grow invested and want to open up about my solitary life. Would Jane be able to sit through the lack of excitement I had growing up? The lack of everything other than a strong education and the ability wealth afforded me? I thought back to her question of what my favorite things were. I still couldn't answer her. I swallowed hard, realizing she might want what I didn't have to offer.

Jane appeared in front of me, grabbing my upper arms and effectively shutting down my internal rant. "Let me break this down for you, Dr. Isles." She reached into the front pocket of my robe, removing her cell phone. I'd snuck it out of the bedroom when I woke up. My way of allowing her a peaceful sleep. "I'm calling ma. I'm going to ask her to call in a favor to her cousin Harry who owns the diner on eighty fifth. All I need to know is what kind of pancakes you like. Blueberry, chocolate chip or banana nut?" She held up her phone. "If you want to hide things from me, you need to do better. I might be tired and on all the drugs in a pharmacy, but I'm still the best detective in this city."

I grinned, laughing. "Touché, Detective Rizzoli." I leaned forward, brushing my lips over hers, waiting for her permission. The tiny sigh escaping from her lips was enough. I kissed her deeply, smiling against her mouth. It was enough distraction to take her phone without her noticing. I stepped back, smirking at the hazy look on Jane's face.

"Wait, come back. I liked that." Jane pouted.

"Did you know during a summer in Paris, I learned how to pickpocket from one of Mother's security guards?" I winked, holding up her phone before setting it on the counter. I removed mine from the other pocket, dialing Angela. "I'll call in the favor. Angela is less likely to barrel over here and stay longer if I tell her you're still asleep. She's already called twice inquiring if you were awake." I pressed the phone against my ear. "What kind of pancakes would you like, Jane?"

Jane chuckled, coming closer. "Tell ma to order the wild berry surprise for both of us. Side of hash browns, with the farmers bacon." She leaned forward, kissing me softly before whispering. "I love you."

I sighed, closing my eyes and losing myself in the aura of Jane. It only took Angela's raspy voice hollering my name to bring me out. I flicked my eyes open at Angela firing off a thousand questions. Jane winked at me as she moved slowly towards the stairs. "Uh, yes. Hello Angela. Jane just woke up and requested the wild berry surprise from your cousin Harry's diner?" I watched her take one step at a time, each one stronger than the last. I grinned, watching her until she disappeared and heard the bedroom door close. "Yes. She'd also like hash browns and farmers bacon. Two orders please. She mentioned it could be delivered to my home? Oh, no. Everything is fine. It was just a very late night getting Jane settled into a non-hospital bed and routine. No, no. You don't need to come over. Jane is very groggy and only requested the food. She mentioned she'd like a couple more days alone before she took on visitors." I turned to look out into the backyard. The sun was shining onto the dewy grass. It was due to snow later tonight and I welcomed it. I listened to a few more minutes before agreeing to a late lunch at the end of the weekend. "Of course, Angela. I'll tell Jane you'll be over on Sunday." I hung up and set the phone down.

I glanced at the stairs once more. Thinking. Analyzing. Until it hit me. I ran up the stairs to my office and right to the stack of boxes I had left to unpack. I dug around, smiling when I found the two things I was looking for. Two things I'd shoved in the bottom of box when Quinn and a few others made fun of me for.

As I set the items on my desk, my phone rang. I smiled answering it. "Hello, Frost. How are you?"

Frost sighed. "I could be better. Look, I know you took the weekend off, but we need you to come to a scene."

I wanted to decline and tell him I left Dr. Azul in charge. She was trustworthy and one of my best assistants. His tone told me this wasn't something I could decline. "What is it, Frost?"

"I'm sending a picture over so I'm not completely blindsiding you." He paused. "Don't tell Jane. Just tell her you had to sign off on some reports for Susie. I know you can't lie."

I heard the beep and pulled the phone away, opening the text Frost sent. I gasped at the sight, covering my mouth. In the picture was a deceased male, lying in a large pool of blood. His shirt was torn open and on his chest, written in blood were the words.

Come find me, Dr. Isles.

"Barry."

"I know, Maura. We've locked the scene down. We need you to look at the body and see if you know him. Then I need to talk to you. You know, find out if there are any creepy crawlies in the past you pissed off." He sighed heavily. "I have a gut feeling, but I'll save it for when you get here."

I nodded, sucking in slow breaths to calm down. "Give me fifteen minutes." I caught the sight of my bruised face in the reflection of my refrigerator. "Make it twenty. I need to call Angela to sit with Jane until I can come back."

"You got it, doc."

I hung up and turned to look across the hall to my bedroom. Jane was still in there, humming and using my endless hot water heater to its fullest potential. I hated I'd have to be deceptive, and as much as I didn't believe in gut feelings, I knew what Frost was hinting at.

I had my own demons lingering in the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

**N: It is what it is! Read on and enjoy! I need to think about what comes next!**

* * *

The scene smelled. The body had begun to decompose at a rapid rate and the smell attacked my nose even before I entered it. I flashed my badge to the uniformed officer and stepped under the crime scene tape. I saw the look on his face when he noticed the purple yellow bruise on my jaw. I smiled at him and kept on my way. Relying on my lingering reputation for being too professional for casual conversation.

I smiled and nodded at Frost standing with Korsak at the doorway to the abandoned warehouse. The second I received the address, I had a clear idea of what was waiting for me.

Frost spotted me and hurried over. "Sorry about ruining your mini vacation. But when I saw the body, I knew you had to see it." His eyes fell to my jaw. "Should I ask about that? Or has your fencing lessons become a full contact sport?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Please don't say anything to anyone who inquires." I let out a slow breath, hating my inability to lie. "Jane had a nightmare. I made the poor choice to wake her up and she accidentally hit me."

Frost's eyebrows shot up. "More like clocked you. Are you sure you're alright?" He paused, worry filling his eyes. "Is Jane alright? I know she has nightmares and they can get pretty bad at times." He shrugged when I gave him a dirty look. "Late night stakeouts. Jane tried her hardest not to sleep, but she would pass out and wake up rough. One time I had to slam the car door to wake her out of a bad one." He sighed. "I had hopes when Hoyt died, she'd find peace."

I laid a hand on his arm. "She will. I promise you."

Frost met my eyes and saw the sincere promise I was making him. Jane would find peace and I'd be there with her guiding her way. "I hope so." He took a breath and motioned to Korsak. "Hey Korsak, tell the doc what you found."

Korsak pulled out a notebook. "Real estate developer was coming by to check out the property. He wanted to get a good deal on it and was documenting all the issues in hopes of haggling the price down. He walked in, the smell hit him and he found the body. Called us right away. His dancing in his Italian loafers. A murder will drive the price way down." He looked up from his notes and looked right at my face. His brow scrunched up. "God damn, Doc. That's quite the shiner." He glanced at Frost and Frost silently told him to leave it alone.

I cocked an eyebrow. "It's fine." I half regretted not covering up the injury with heavy makeup. But then again, I didn't want to cover it up or the incident. I would tell the truth to her close friends, the rest could imagine what they wanted. "I'd like to look at the body and get home as quickly as possible."

Korsak turned. "He's over here. The stink is real bad. I'd guess he's been here for a few hours. I think he might have popped when the developer stumbled upon him."

I followed, listening to Frost cough behind us. The poor guy never grew a stomach for the actual scenes. "Has anyone else touched the scene?"

"No. The second Frost showed up and took a look, he closed the scene and called you." Korsak stopped at the feet of the body. "He said you'd have an idea of who could've done this."

I sighed. "I hope not." I handed Korsak my bag and took out the pair of gloves, snapping them on my hands. "Light?"

"Frost! Hit the light switch!"

The fluorescent lights flickered on, illuminating the warehouse in bright white light. I squinted as my eyes adjusted and looked down. My heart dropped at what was before me. "Of course." I whispered under my breath, kneeling to take a closer look. The body was a white male, approximately mid to late thirties. He was naked from the chest up and laid out as if he was peacefully sleeping. His hands were under his belly button, neatly laid ontop of each other. The bullet hole in the middle of his forehead was the immediate cause of death. But that wasn't what caught my attention, it was the writing on his chest.

 _Come find me, Dr. Isles_

Written in the victim's own blood, my skin prickled. I'd heard that phrase a few times in New York and it was left for me multiple times at multiple scenes. "Korsak, please have my team remove the body immediately. Then contact the NYPD and have them send over all the files they have on Eric Crown. I'll be conducting the autopsy myself." I stood up, my jaw clenching as I stared at the body in front of me. "I'll speak to Cavanaugh myself and ensure only you and Detective Frost are allowed to remain on this case. I don't need the entire department involved in this." I removed the gloves, crumpling them in a neat ball. "That's how he got away the last time."

"You know who this is?"

"Unfortunately, I do." I glanced at Frost before walking over to him. "I'm not one for guessing and will have to conduct the autopsy to confirm."

"It's Crown, isn't it?" Frost tipped his head down when my lack of response was the answer he needed. "Son of a bitch. He followed you."

"I always knew he would. He saw me as a willing adversary, one that could match his wit." I clutched my medical bag, my crime lab team swooping in to do their jobs. I'd trained them to the point they would do exactly what I needed without me hovering over them. All the evidence, photographs and body would be documented and collected with pristine expertise.

Frost laid a hand on my shoulder. "I blame that asshole, Cyrus. He used you as bait to draw out Crown but didn't have the balls to follow through. We were so close to catching him."

"Well, at least Cyrus was removed from his post at the FBI and I believe he's running a one man office in North Dakota." I smiled at Frost, patting his hand. "We'll catch him this time."

"We better. He'd put Hoyt to shame." Frost paused. "Jane?"

I tipped my head down as we walked away from the scene. "I'll find a way to tell her. She's still healing and I don't want to add more to her very full plate."

"She's going to find out. It's going to be impossible to keep it under wraps. A well known mafia hitman turned serial killer hunting the Chief Medical Examiner is going to get around." Frost sighed. "We should put a protective detail on you."

"Don't. Crown will kill everyone around me just to keep me alone. I'm not sure if he ever wanted to hurt me or collect me. Our last meeting, he never explained what his endgame was. He thought I was exactly like him. Cold, detached, unloved. He sees me as his twin in this world and will do anything to keep it that way." I glanced at Frost. "He will kill anyone without hesitation."

Frost nodded. "I know. I read your profile on him. Void of the ability to comprehend human emotions and how they affect others."

I stepped under the crime scene tape with Frost, idly thinking there was a time when I fit that exact profile. Void of human emotions and how to use them or understand them. Until I met Jane.

Frost walked me to my car, promising he would meet me in the morgue and do his best to watch the autopsy. Both of us knowing Crown would leave us more clues and puzzle pieces to find. He loved his games and loved that I was intelligent enough to understand them and indulge in his sadistic form of entertainment.

* * *

 **Jane**

"Janie, you should eat. I made pizza. The kind you like with the baby pepperonis." My ma was hollering from the kitchen as I sat on the couch, fuming.

"I'm fine, Ma. I had a big breakfast." A big breakfast alone. Maura had disappeared while I was in the shower and replaced by ma. Ma ranted and raved as I ate. Filling me in on month's worth of gossip while I chewed on bacon. All I had was a small note from Maura letting me know she was called in on a body and would be back. That was over eight hours ago and no one was answering their phone. Frost, Korsak, Maura, Frankie. All went silent on me. Cavanaugh answered but told me that I was still on medical leave and needed to adhere to that.

More than anything, I missed Maura. I wanted her next to me on the couch, messily eating pancakes and educating me on the chemical structure of maple syrup. I was worried. Worried she didn't hand over the body to her team and come home. I picked at the gauze on my right hand. "You can go, ma. I'll be fine. Leave the pizza in case Maura is hungry."

I heard Ma sigh one of her over dramatic sighs. "Okay. I'll go. But if you need me…"

"I'll call you." I turned to look at her over the back of the couch. "Thank you. I just want to be alone, right now."

Ma knew the look in my eyes and sighed once more. "Alright. I have all your medications separated. Take them with food. I have a vegetarian pizza for Maura in the oven, keeping warm." She moved around the house, checking all of the doors to make sure they were locked before collecting her things. She walked to the couch, kissing the top of my head. "She'll be home soon. The girl is as big of a workaholic as you are, cut her a break."

I frowned. "She took the week off." I knew I was pouting. "At least when I take the week off, I actually stay away from work."

"Ha, bullshit." Ma chuckled, smoothing out my hair before she walked to the front door. "You haven't taken a full vacation since you moved into homicide. Two days in and you're rushing to work to check on Frost and the next thing we all know, you're arm deep in a case. Vacation forgotten." She winked at me. "Love you, Jane."

I grumbled out a love you back, shaking my head as ma left. I glanced at the clock. It was almost nine at night and my body was ready for bed. Ma had kept me busy throughout the day. Walking me to the corner store to pick up the ingredients for pizza, walking me back to Maura's. Then she had me help make the pizza. I would never admit it, but it was nice. The mindless activity and ma constantly talking took my mind off everything. Giving it a chance to breathe. But I still wanted Maura. We still had to talk and work through what was next for us.

I stood up slowly from the couch. Sighing at the dull ache in my body. I was moving better, easier and it gave me hope I'd be back at work sooner. I shuffled to the kitchen, opening the oven to pull out the pepperoni pizza. My stomach grumbled at the smell, a sudden wave of hunger consuming me. I was hungrier than I thought. I walked to the fridge and opened it, eyeing the bottles of beer. I craved to have one.

"Beer doesn't mix well with the pain relievers you're currently ingesting. If combined you might fall into a deep sleep with hallucinogenic dreams. I suggest the ginger ale I bought the other day or a nice glass of sparkling water. Both will help digest Angela's pizza." Maura's tired voice filled the kitchen.

I closed the fridge, turning to look at Maura. She slipped out of her coat, hanging it by the back door. "How did you sneak in? I didn't hear you." I wanted to run to her, hug her.

"I came in through the garage. The door is very quiet, and I slipped my shoes off." She walked over to me. "It's been a long day."

I nodded, my eyes falling to the bruise on her jaw. "No makeup?" My stomach twisted in knots.

She shook her head. "No makeup. It hinders the healing process and it's nothing I'm ashamed of. It was an accident. Most of the department is wary of me and the reputation I carried over from NYPD. Frost is telling those who feel particularly nosy, I was injured during a fencing lesson. It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, it'll heal in a few weeks." She reached for my hand. "I'm sorry for being later than expected. I ended up doing the autopsy on this afternoon's body." Maura held my hand. "How are you?"

I studied her face. Something was wrong. "Maura." I squeezed her hand. "What is it?"

She furrowed her brow, dropping my hand. "Please, Jane. Let's eat and sit." She waved at the food sitting on the counter. "I'm going to change. I'll be back down in a minute." Maura walked away before I could stop her, skipping up the stairs. Maura always talked about her day. It was one of the most endearing and cutest things about her. She loved discussing her work, the science and the cases she'd helped closed. I'd never known the woman to be distant or withdrawn when it came to her work.

I weighed my options. I could berate Frost and get it out of him. I could call Korsak and bribe him with doughnuts. I could call Frankie and threaten him with his own secrets to tell me what happened. But that wouldn't be right to Maura. If I wanted to know what was wrong, I'd get it from her. Not be the nosy detective and build my case before I interviewed her.

I slipped the pizza back into the oven and hit the stairs. I reached the top just as the water to the shower shut off. I looked up to catch Maura stepping out, naked. Her body glistening from the water and was absolutely perfect. She was soft and muscular in a perfect symphony. I had an idea what she looked like under her clothes, and on late nights, I'd indulge in those ideas. But seeing it first hand, I was completely wrong. I didn't have the fantastic imagination that could ever compare to what I just saw.

I slammed my eyes shut even though I knew my brain had already burned the image into my memories forever. Maura was stunning, beautiful, perfect. My heart raced, pumping blood to areas of my body I thought had retired a long time ago. I opened them, catching another glimpse of her backside before she slid a nightgown on. I cleared my throat. "Maura?" I cringed when my voice cracked like a teenagers'

She turned, a small smile on her face. "I'll be done in a minute. Would you like to watch a movie? I'm officially off for the rest of the week. My team is taking over the evidence processing and won't call unless it's desperately necessary." She ran a towel through her wet hair before gathering it in a pony tail. "Or would you like to go to bed? I can leave the bedroom, I'm not quite ready for sleep."

I shook my head, my heart still racing from catching a glimpse of a naked Maura Isles. "I should eat before bed. I haven't eaten since this morning." I chewed on my bottom lip. "What happened at the scene?" I asked softly, knowing if I came in hard in my usual way, she'd back away.

Maura's smile faded. "Can't it wait? Till morning? I'd rather not ruin the rest of this day with work." She hung up the towel, straightening the edges until it was perfect. "I'm tired and would like nothing more than to relax with you." She stepped past me, grabbing a robe.

I gently grabbed her elbow. "Maura, please. I'm a detective. An expert at reading body language." I stepped closer to her, inhaling the scent of the shampoo she used. "You can talk to me."

She closed her eyes. "I know. That's what I'm afraid of." She tilted her head up, opening her eyes to lock on mine. "You're a fierce protector and I'm afraid you'll push too hard if I tell you."

I swallowed hard. "Did someone hit on you at work? Lay their greasy paws on you? Who was it? Crowe? I'll beat his face in."

Maura laughed, turning to face me. She covered the hand on her elbow, pulling it free. "Point proven." She studied my face, hers softening with worry. "Promise me you won't go crazy. You won't push yourself and try to get involved in the case?"

I looked at our hands together. I would have to beat someone's face in for sure. "Maura, what is it? I can't promise until I know what it is." I took a step closer, cupping the side of her face I marred. "I've had all day to stew in my thoughts. Mainly the ones where you're involved. I love you. Kind of a lot and I can't make you a promise if means forgoing protecting you." It was true. I'd spent the whole day thinking about how much Maura meant to me in between how much my mother irritated me. I loved Maura and when I focused on that, to tune out ma talking about her cousin Carla and her eighth divorce, I found a sense of calm that was long missing in my life. The thought of Maura made my heart slow down. It made me think of a future well past the next dead body and that sergeant's exam Cavanaugh had been bothering me to take for the last year. It went past all that and towards a future I never imagined.

Maura's cheeks pinked up. "Love isn't something that can be measured in normal units, Jane. Plus, kind of a lot isn't a true term of measurement." She titled her head. "Perhaps it could be weighed? I might look into researches of the weight of a healthy loved heart versus on of a lonely person. Then maybe I could attach a measurement to love."

I shook my head, leaning forward and kissing her soundly to shut her up. Maura whimpered, pressing her body against mine. I smirked into the kiss, noting I'd found the perfect way to shut that huge brain of hers down. I laid a hand on her hip. Her warmth soaking through the silk nightgown she wore. My hand itched to slip under, touch that soft skin I just saw.

I broke the kiss before I lost my own train of thought. I lifted her hand, pressing it against my chest. "Maura, you can measure love by how fast my heart beats after I kiss you." I smiled. "I'm not letting this go until you tell me what's bothering you."

Maura pressed her hand harder against my chest. "Promise me." Her big hazel eyes silently asked it of me.

I let out a huge sigh, kissing her once more. "Fine. I promise."

Maura nodded. "Eric Crown is back. He was a member of the Excelsior crime family. A hitman who was efficient and brutal. The task force Frost and I worked with was focused on taking the family down along with three others. Last year I managed to piece together the ballistics that allowed for the capture of most of the hitmen. Crown was the only one I couldn't capture. He knew I was searching for him, and like any good hitman, he did his research on me and became obsessed. He'd finally found an engaging opponent and started playing games." Maura stepped away from me, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "He began murdering random victims to keep me involved. Knowing that it would take the cases past my basic involvement of assisting the task force with evidence. He left messages on the bodies directed at me. Eventually, he broke away from the Excelsior family after killing the top three lieutenants and leaving them for me." She let out a slow breath, wringing her hands together. "With each body it became more difficult to figure out the cause of death. Crown is a highly intelligent psychopath and has tested my one intelligence. He even came to one of my conferences disguised as an overexcited lab tech." She swallowed hard. "I had lunch with him, not knowing who he was. He finds it to be a game. I thought it was over when we found his DNA in a burned out car on the lower east side of Manhattan. But then this body in the warehouse." She looked at me. "Crown has followed me to Boston and I don't know if he's escalated or is fine with the game as it is. He once threatened to dismember Quinn. Citing he was distracting me from my true purpose." Maura's eyes welled up with tears. "He likes me alone. Whenever I'm alone, he slows down killing people. When I'm with someone, he increases his murders, knowing I've always been a workaholic."

I didn't hesitate and moved to kneel in front of Maura, taking her hands in mine. "First off, the only promise I'm going to make to you, is to keep you safe." She gave me a look. "I know, I'm fragile. I'm healing. But I'm going to do my best to be here for you. I'm guessing this first body is his way of telling you he knows about me?"

"I don't guess, Jane. There's evidence still being processed, and I have a theory he might be leaving me a message that suggests he knows I'm happy here. I have friends who care about me." Maura paused. "He might know about you. But no one knows at the department. Only Frost and Korsak." Her eyes welled up as she clutched to my hands. Hers trembling.

I wanted to push. The detective in me wanted to pull out all the stops, gather all of the information and begin the hunt. But for the first time in my life, I wanted to wait. I had to worry about the woman in front of me who captured my heart. "Let's wait for the evidence. In the meantime, I need to take care of you." I stood up slowly, wincing at my sore body. I held onto Maura's hand. "For the rest of this week, we won't talk about work. We'll just sit in our pajamas and watch all the movies in the world. We'll eat until we're stuffed, take naps and read those terrible novels together."

Maura looked at me like I was crazy. "Frost told me I might have to handcuff you to prevent you from running into the department and demanding case files. Korsak agreed. Saying you wouldn't be able to sit on your hands if there was a madman out there."

I shrugged. "They're both right. But I had time to think today." I stepped back as Maura stood from the edge of the bed, stilling holding my hand. "I need to be careful. I need to think before I act. I need to wait a second before running into that burning building, wait for backup." I glanced at my right hand.

Maura moved even closer. "What changed?"

I smiled. "You." I whispered the word.

Maura smiled before kissing me. It was a quick kiss, but still melted all of my insides. "I love you, Jane. Kind of a lot." She pulled me into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't think my past would come out of hiding when I met you. Actually, I thought very little outside of how beautiful you were and how much I'd like to kiss you, when I first saw you on that plane." She buried her face into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her deeper into me. "I thought you were out of my league." I let out a slow breath as my stomach growled again. I huffed when Maura giggled. "I swear to god. My stomach is jealous of you." I leaned out of her arms. "Let's go eat and watch movies. We can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

Maura nodded in agreement and slipped out of my arms. "I'll go get the food ready. Grab a blanket from the closet and find a movie."

I smiled as she left the room. I waited a few seconds before I grabbed my phone and pounded out a text to Frost.

-Send me everything you have on Eric Crown. Maura told me, so don't worry. Also have extra patrols hit her neighborhood.-

-Jane, are you sure? Maura didn't want you to get involved. Said you needed to rest.-

-Send them, Frost. I'll worry about the fallout. I love her too much to sit back and do nothing. –

I shoved the phone back in the drawer, grabbed the blanket and shuffled downstairs. I grinned the second I saw Maura sneaking a bite of my pepperoni pizza.

Yes, I did indeed love this woman a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

N: this is what it is. It's been a minute since i updated, but i'm hoping to get back on schedule soon. Hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

 **Jane**

Maura was asleep, mashed into my side as I watched the rest of the movie. I glanced down at her, smiling at how peaceful she looked. Her mouth slightly open as she slept, dead to the world. I wanted to sneak into her office and open the files Frost sent, and yet at the same time, I was perfectly happy with her snuggled up against me.

It was the first time in a long time the detective in me was taking the backseat. I never put the job second and it was a bone of contention in my life, especially with my ma. Everyone around me told me to take vacations, see the world, take a break, go out on dates. Live a life that didn't revolve around the horrors humans did to each other. Truth was, I couldn't stop being the detective. After Hoyt, being the detective was the only way I could stop thinking about what happened. For every monster I put away, another piece of my nightmare was put away. You could call it my own form of therapy. Instead of sitting in a head shrinkers office, I was out on the street chasing leads. Running away from the nightmare.

Maura let out a soft snore, burrowing deeper into the blanket I laid over her. I chuckled at how cute the woman was when she slept. A far cry from the serious and stoic doctor I caught glimpses of. I pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as I reached for the remote. It was Maura who opened my eyes to a life that went past the gold badge. She led me to think about the future and right before Hoyt sucked me back in, I had begun to push the detective to the back. Eager to get home on time to call her just as her shift ended so we could speak on the phone. I even took vacation time to head to New York for a very long weekend with her. I wanted to spend time with the kind woman and not tied to a desk, pouring over files looking for a scrap of evidence. I wanted to settled down, slow down and fall further in love with Maura.

I let out a slow sigh. One maniac put down and another rises in his ashes. I had to protect Maura. I'd have to be the detective one last time and protect her. She'd already done so much for me. I frowned, angrily flipping through the eight million channels she purposely bought for me.

"I can hear you think." Maura's soft voice almost startled me. I looked down into sleepy hazel eyes.

I smiled. "Ma always said everything about me was loud. I think it's a genetic trait." I nodded towards the stairs. "We should get you to bed. You need more sleep after these last few weeks."

Maura sat up, stretching her arms over her head. "I do believe I could sleep for a solid day. I have been operating on very little rest since you were injured." She ran her hands through her hair. "You also should be resting, Jane."

I shrugged. "I've took five naps before you came home. I'm all stocked up on sleep." I scooted to the edge of the couch, reaching for the remnants of our pizza party. "I'll clean up."

Maura's hand fell to my shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Jane? I can see it on your face. You're thinking and you're worrying." She turned to face me. "I'm safe. Crown is, oddly enough, a gentleman. He never came close to where I lived. He never came to my work. He only left bodies for me and would meet me on neutral territory. He once told me he respected me. In his world, respect is worth everything."

"Yeah, but he follows you. He wanted to dismember your ex. Those two things outweigh his so called respect for you." I absently flexed my hands, wincing at the tinge of pain. "Maniacs don't have rules." My temper was rising, and Maura caught it. She moved away from me.

"I'm very aware of that." Maura stood, collecting empty plates from the table. "You're not the only one who faces darkness every day."

I caught the anger in her voice. "Maura."

"It's fine, Jane." She walked to the kitchen. A heavy silence fell between as she loaded the dishwasher. "I'm going to bed." Without another word, she left me sitting on the couch in silence.

"Dammit." I hissed under my breath as I wobbled to stand. I turned off the television and slowly made my away around Maura's house. Locking doors and checking windows out of habit, before hitting the stairs.

* * *

 **Maura**

Somehow I ended up in my closet and began to stress organize. I was exhausted, beyond exhausted and my body begged me to let it shutdown and hibernate. But Jane's words had my mind racing and fighting off bouts of overwhelming frustration. I was rarely frustrated, always calming finding a path out of any complex situation. Then there was Jane and her stubbornness to let go. This is where my frustration laid. I knew she would be protective, but this was extreme. Her protectiveness wasn't allowing her to listen to what I was saying. Even though Crown was a serial murderer, he had rules and he never broke them. I was essentially safe from him. Jane on the other hand, might not be and I wanted to keep her hidden. Keep her safe. If only she would listen to me and hear out my own fears of letting another maniac into her life when she barely survived the last one.

I began rearranging my shoes. Moving them into color and heel height, desperate to ease this tension in my heart. I loved Jane, but she was incredibly complex and frustrating. It felt like each step we took together, we'd stumble back three more. I sighed, focusing on a pair of black heels.

"I think I've only ever owned ten pairs of shoes over the span of my life." Jane's voice fell across my back. "I've had my boots for three years now. Korsak even tells me I should throw them out and he has ties older than I am."

I kept my back to her. "Those boots are bad for your posture. You should look into a lower heel if you're going to wear them every day." I gently nudged a pair of red flats. "Poor shoes can affect your knees, hips and lower back. Causing years of lingering pain."

"You become a walking encyclopedia when you're upset." Jane moved closer, her left hand falling to my hip. "It's adorable."

I bent my head down. "Jane." I closed my eyes when she squeezed my hip.

"I love you and you make me want to slow down. But my first nature is to be the first line of defense for anyone I love. I took the punches for Frankie and Tommy when they were made fun of on the playground. I ran interference for my ma each time my pop tried to take advantage of her after they split. I run in the door first because I've always felt I could take the bullet over the guys behind me who had families and loved ones at home." I felt her breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers across the skin. "Did you know the first time I ever submitted an unforced vacation request was a week before Hoyt? I had plans to surprise you in New York. We were going to do all the silly touristy things I could think of. With you, I see a future I want to protect." Her voice wavered at the end.

I let out a slow breath. "Do you trust me?" I turned to face Jane, my heart pounding from her words. "Do you trust me, Jane?"

She searched my eyes and answered without hesitation. "Yes. More than anyone I've ever met."

I laid my hand over her heart. "Then trust me when I tell you I'm safe. I can't lie and would never lie to you." I felt her squeeze my hip again. "Please trust me, Jane. Breathe and let Frost and Korsak and all the others on our team take the load from you. Take a breath and be here with me." I swallowed hard.

Jane blinked, letting a tear escape as she sucked in a shaky breath. "How do you do that?"

I cocked my head. "Do what?"

"Make my heart stop and skip all at the same time?" She moved her hand to cup my jaw. "You're so perfect, Maura."

I leaned into her touch, shaking my head. "I'm far from perfect. I just put on the air of being perfect. I blame years of etiquette lessons." I looked in her eyes. "How do you do that?"

Jane smirked. "Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm the only person and the room and nervous like I'm back in fifth grade and the new student in class?" I licked my lips, leaning closer to Jane.

I watched her swallow hard, moving to meet me half way. "Because." She leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I grabbed her hips to steady myself, pushing into the kiss. Jane parted from lips just enough to whisper. "I love you." She pulled me closer, kissing me once more. I felt her hands slide to the front of my waistband, her fingertips slipping under the edge of my shirt. I gasped at how it felt, sending my body into sensory overload. If Jane continued touching me, I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I'd been fighting my desire for her since I saw her in my shower in New York.

I went to step back, when Jane held me still. "Don't. Please, Maura. I need you." Her voice was deep, raspy and it whittled away the last threads of restraint I held onto. Her fingers slid further down, past the waist band of my pajama pants. My breath hitched and I met her gaze. I licked my lips and gave her a short nod. Her hand moved slowly until she covered me, groaning at how wet I was. She pressed her forehead against mine, eyes closed. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

I reached down, covering her hand with mine and pressed her where I desperately needed her. "Never."

Jane captured my lips with hers as her fingers dipped inside. The sensation was overwhelming. I pushed my hips down, silently begging for more. Jane met my demand, her fingers moving in a slow, steady rhythm. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the way it felt to have Jane inside. I buried my head into her shoulder as she walked us back until my back hit the wall. I whimpered as she picked up the pace, filling every one of my nerve endings with pleasure. Her fingers moving faster with every moan she pulled from me. I quickly found myself fighting to hold back the impending orgasm. The way Jane felt inside of me was something I wanted to hold onto forever. But my body was overloaded and in a breath I was biting her shoulder as a powerful orgasm exploded through my body. I clung to Jane as each wave of pleasure consumed me. My body clenching around her fingers, desperate to keep her there. I slumped into her arms as the last wave left me boneless and gasping for air. I swallowed hard. "Holy shit." My head fell back to rest against the wall.

Jane chuckled, blushing as she kissed me softly, pulling her hand free from me. I flinched at the sensation of her fingers brushing very sensitive skin. "I made you curse."

I bit my bottom lip, my body quickly recovering and asking for more from the brunette smiling sheepishly at me. "Yes you did. You should be proud. I can count the times I've used profanity on one hand. None of them in a moment like this." Jane stepped back, her hand on my hip to steady me as I took a wobbly step away from the wall.

She frowned. "I just had sex with you in your shoe closet." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold back. I've been craving to touch you for a long time. And I wanted to show you I trusted you. That I love you." She shook her head.

"Jane, you made love to me in my shoe closet." I bent my head to catch her eyes. She finally looked at me. I grinned, still hazy from my orgasm. "I don't want you to hold back. As matter of fact." I hooked my fingers in my waistband and removed my pajama pants. Tossing them in the corner. "I'd like to show you how much I trust you, over there." I pointed past her at my bed before moving past her and removing my sleep shirt. I tossed it on the floor in front of her before turning to face her, my hands covering my breasts. "Are you coming?"

I watched as Jane's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She moved forward, reaching for my hands. "I'm willing to bet neither of us are getting any sleep tonight." I laughed as she gently pulled my hands free.

"That's a very safe bet."

* * *

XXXX

 **Jane**

"This could become my new favorite way to waste away a morning." I ran my hand over Maura's bare back, reveling in how soft her skin was. She was laying on my chest, her head tucked under my chin. I felt her smile as she kissed my collarbone.

"It's only four in the morning. We've not technically wasted much other than the night." She sighed heavily, her hand running along my side. We'd made love numerous times, only stopping if a position strained sore muscles or if my right hand balked under pressure. I was deliriously tired, but incredibly happy even though I knew I'd have a hard time moving later. Maura was a voracious lover and her knowledge of anatomy had me crying out her name over and over as she reduced me to rubber and had me seeing stars.

I chuckled. "Okay. This could become my favorite way to waste away the night." I sighed, happy all I had to worry about was what to eat for breakfast and if Maura would eat it in the nude. A naked Maura was easily my number one favorite thing. "You know, we need to work on finding your favorite things. We should do that this week while you're off. We should find your favorite movie, favorite song, favorite place to be."

Maura sat up, her hand skimming across my breast to rest on my sternum. "I want to show you something." She scooted out of the bed and ran out of the room, her naked ass making me sigh in delight.

"I think you showed me plenty last night." I pulled the blanket over my chest, a chill hitting my skin as my warm Maura blanket left. I ran my hands through my hair, maybe we could take a early morning shower together.

Maura ran back into the room with a small black box in her hands. She climbed on the bed, kneeling next to me. "I'd been thinking about my favorite things since you brought it up the day you came home. I dug in my unpacked things and found this." She opened the box and removed a thin silver chain with a pewter rocket ship charm. "When I was six, I was obsessed with this silly science fiction show. Rocket Rangers. It was a space opera my one tutor watched." She palmed the rocket ship. "I wasn't allowed to watch much television as a child. I was always too busy learning to be a perfect little lady and too focused on education. But my tutor would turn on the show for the first half hour of our lesson. He always felt fantasy was an equal part of my education. I had to learn to be creative and analytical. The show sparked my imagination and it's where I discovered science and medicine was my passion. I fell in love with show and bought this necklace via mail order. I could never wear it for fear my mother would find out and fire my tutor. Instead, I kept it in my pocket and it became my good luck charm. It was always with me until I met Quinn and he begged me to tuck it away in favor of the crystal necklace he purchased for me." She grinned. "The one ranger, Violet, looked exactly like you. Fierce, beautiful and always saving the day. I wanted to be like her when I grew up."

"You're beautiful and fierce, Maura."

She blushed. "I always wanted to meet Violet. She was my favorite and I harbored a terrible crush for her." Maura suddenly pressed the necklace in my hand. "Then I met you. I want you to have this, Jane. I want you to wear it as a reminder." She paused, overwhelmed with emotion.

I sat up, pulling Maura into my arms. "I want you to wear it, Maura. You don't have to hide it anymore." I slipped the necklace around her neck, laying the rocket ship in the middle of her chest. "Just so you know, I watched Rocket Rangers when I was a kid. Violet was my favorite too, but I wanted to grow up to be exactly like her. The hero of the show."

Maura grinned, kissing me quickly before she moved to lie next to me under the covers. "And you did." She laid her head on my shoulder. "But I think you're right. I need to find more favorite things in this world. I've missed out on a lot."

I smirked, kissing the top of her head. "We'll start later this morning. I have a few ideas."

Maura nodded, her eyes drooping closed as her breathing evened out. Exhaustion finally winning out. I tugged the blankets over both of us, moving Maura to a more comfortable position before I snuggled into the pillows. Sleep taking me quickly.

* * *

The obnoxious vibrating of Maura's phone woke me from a dead sleep. Maura was still asleep on her stomach, her face buried in the pillows. I leaned over her, grabbing her phone to turn it off before it woke her up and ruined our day. Maura was off for the rest of the week. Her assistants and team could handle death without her for a few more days. I turned the phone over and noticed it was a message from Frost. I tapped it, opening it right up. I'd have to tell Maura to set a lock on her phone before someone noticed.

I squinted in the low light. Glossing over Frost telling her there was a new body and her assistant had taken the scene, but he wanted her to see the photos. I scrolled down until I saw the body laying in the grass. Same MO as the first one left in the warehouse. I continued out of curiosity but stopped when I saw the close up on the chest of the male victim. I swallowed hard as my heart tumbled into the pit of my stomach.

 _Hello, Jane_ was written in the victim's blood.


	16. Chapter 16

**N: This is a super short one. But I've been very busy and caught a weird summer cold that has my head all stuffed up. Thinking has become stuffy to say the least. This is a quick filler chapter to get things moving to where i think i want the story to go. Read on!**

* * *

"Thank you for sending the photos, Frost. Dr. Azul is recording the autopsy for me to review later. I don't think it's best for me to immediately become involved in this case. We need to establish how Crown found out about Jane." I sat in the dark office, the glow form my laptop the only light. I'd slipped out of bed to use the bathroom and saw Frost had sent a few messages. In a way, I wasn't surprised Crown left me another body. Nor was it surprising he left a message for Jane, simultaneously leaving me one.

"We have a few patrols keeping watch over your neighborhood and I'm working on finding Crown's footprint online. I'm calling in a few favors with the organized crime guys in the FBI. I should have an idea of Crown's patterns soon." Frost sighed. "Do you or Jane need anything else?"

"Not right now. Thank you, Frost." I hung up after issuing him instructions to get some rest. I leaned back in the chair, pulling my robe closer as a slight chill fell across my skin. It had been an overwhelming night on many levels. My eyes drifted to the bedroom where Jane laid sleeping. I smiled at the thought of the night we shared and felt my heart swell.

My thoughts then drifted to how Crown could've found out about Jane. The last encounter I had with him was almost a year ago. Right after my relationship with Quinn fell apart. Crown had left one last body. It was a serial murderer my unit had been looking for six months. Crown found him and eliminated him after ensuring there was enough evidence and a forced confession by the man. While at the scene processing the evidence, I looked up and saw Crown in a police uniform standing right on the edge of the crime scene tape. He smiled, winked and gave me a small salute. He disappeared before I could signal one of the detectives.

The next morning, a bouquet of flowers sat on my desk. Sent by Crown with a note attached.

You're better off alone, Maura. I hope you enjoy my gift. Until we meet again. C.

The flowers were processed into evidence, but Crown left no trail for anyone to track him. He disappeared into the shadows of New York and I moved on. Never looking back as I slipped into my own shadow of loneliness and misery. Back then I had very little to sacrifice.

But this was no longer back then.

I stood up, closing the laptop, sending myself back into darkness. I shuffled to the bedroom door and leaned against the door frame, watching Jane sleep. She was on her uninjured side, her hand pressed against the top of my pillow. She slept peacefully and I ached for a time when we could be like this, together, in peace. "If only we hadn't chosen death as our calling." I whispered the words, pushing from the door frame to walk back to bed. I slid silently back into bed, lifting Jane's hand up so I could reclaim my pillow. She sighed, cracking an eye open.

"What time is it?" Her fingers wrapped into mine as I settled under the blankets. "Why are you wearing clothes?" She frowned at the feel of the sleep shirt I put on when I woke up.

"It's almost six a.m. and I only walk around the house nude in the summer." I smiled as Jane's eyebrows rose. "Go back to sleep. I'll set the alarm for nine. That way our sleep rhythms are back on a normal schedule. We've done a great job ruining them over the last few nights." I scooted closer to her. "What would you be if you weren't a detective?"

Jane yawned, rolling on to her back. "I'd probably be a plumber, be the son in Rizzoli and Sons." She glanced at me. "Can I tell you a secret? If I failed out of the academy, I had a backup plan of becoming a elementary school teacher. First grade." She smiled. "Little kids are the best. They are so free and honest. Plus having summers off was very enticing."

"But of course, you graduated at the top of your academy class and excelled as police officer to become one of the best Detectives in the department." I smiled. "There were a few nights in the hospital Angela would recite the history of her baby girl." I leaned over, kissing her cheek. "And if you were a teacher, I don't think we would've ever met."

Jane rolled her eyes. "What did you want to be when you grew up if medical examiner wasn't on the table?"

"An archaeologist. I actually have a degree in archaeology. I had ambitions to become one right after medical school. I was swept away by the romance of spending days in the forgotten lands of the world, digging up it's secrets. But then I saw the good I could do with the dead. Revealing their secrets so they wouldn't be forgotten." I let a slow breath. "I'm not good with people, but I want to help as many as I can in this life."

"My ma would beg to differ about how good you are with people. She swears you're a saint for handling me." Jane leaned over, kissing me softly. "And I've never met anyone quite like you."

I blushed. "Jane." My stomach twisted at the sudden thought of Crown and the message he left for Jane and I. I would have to tell her he knew I had found her. As I went to open my mouth, she pressed her fingers against my lips.

"You have your thinking face on. Whatever it is, it can wait until breakfast. I just want to lay here with you and pretend I'm a teacher and your Indiana Jones."

I gave her a strange look. "Indiana Jones? What is that?"

Jane chuckled, pulling me to lay in her arms. "Good lord I have a lifetime of things to show you, Dr. Isles."

I grinned against her chest. "I can't wait."

* * *

JANE

I left Maura in bed. She was still sleeping when the alarm went off at nine. I left her and decided to sneak out and grab us pastries and some fresh coffee from the bakery that sat at the end of her block. I felt good enough to walk on my own, and knew the fresh air would do help. Of course, I didn't leave the house without my gun shoved in the waist of my sweatpants. I even waved to the undercover unit sitting four cars behind the BMW SUV, silently thanking Frost for calling in extra eyes.

I was formulating a plan to keep Maura in the house all day, getting her caught up on the pop culture things she missed in her childhood. Ma was stopping by with enough groceries to last the end of times. I'd called her on my way out the door, asking her to grab the things I'd need to cook for Maura. After last night, I felt compelled to do everything in the world for Maura. Cook for her, love her, protect her and show her the parts I kept hidden from everyone else. We had the rest of the week and I was going to take full advantage of it and keep the evil of our jobs away from us for a couple more days. I knew Frost and the team could handle the newest body left by Crown. I had an idea if I kept Maura out of the scene and work, Crown would forget about her and move on. Maybe.

I sighed walking into the small bakery, soaking in the smells of fresh baked goods. My stomach rumbled as I moved cautiously around the decent sized crowd in line. I leaned on my cane, eyeballing the doughnuts I wanted and the croissants I thought Maura would like.

"The honey almond croissants are the best in this city."

I turned to look at the man standing next to me. He smiled, pointing at the case. "I recommend those and the pistachio doughnuts. They're made fresh daily."

I smiled tightly, scanning over the chatter box. He looked normal in a suit and sunglasses, briefcase in hand. Nothing about him stood out from the six other men dressed in a similar manner. "Thanks."

"Is it your first time in here? I don't think I've seen you around before?" He grinned that polite grin, but deep down I knew he was judging my ragged sweatpants and mismatched coat. "You have family on this block?"

I sighed. "You're a real nosy one, aren't you?" I motioned to the neighborhood watch flyer hanging over my head. "You the president of the neighborhood watch?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "Not at all. I'm just curious, that's all. New people intrigue me. Forgive my intrusiveness."

I rolled my eyes and scooted away from him as my number was called. I leaned across the counter a little too much, revealing my gold badge I also clipped on my sweatpants. I hoped the guy would spot it and get the hint. I gave the kid behind the counter my order for a mixed baker's dozen and two large black coffees, when I heard.

"You are the detective. You look different than your pictures, Jane. Far more broken."

I spun my head around looking at the guy. "What the hell does that mean?" I laid my hand on my gun, ready to pull it out as my spine tingled. I squinted at his face, something was familiar about him.

The guy smirked as he stepped away. "Maura always likes the broken ones, but you're no match for her. She'll grow bored and move on after she fixes you. She always loves putting people back together and having them realize she's too odd for them, too difficult to love. Setting her free once more from the needs of these feeble humans around us." He saluted me. "Have a good day, Jane. It was lovely to finally meet you." He motioned to the glass case. "Maura especially loves the chocolate hazelnut croissants."

That's when it hit. Crown. The guy was Crown.

I went to grab him but couldn't maneuver with how packed the bakery was without letting go of my cane. "Stop." I hissed at him, but he only chuckled as he moved through the crowd.

"Tell Maura I'll be waiting for her. I've missed playing with her." He winked, turned and walked out the bakery.

I tried to chase him, but the crowd shifting forward to take his spot prevented me, along with my bum body that could barely chase a turtle right now. By the time I made the door, the guy was gone. I couldn't spot any trace he was ever on the same street. "Shit."

I ran my hand through my hair before pulling out my cell phone. Frost answering on the first ring. "Frost, get to BRIC and pull all video footage in a mile radius of Maura's house. Go back an hour from now and see if you can spot an odd looking dude in a suit hovering around her block."

"You got it, Jane. Did something happen?"

I let out a slow breath. "Yeah, I just met Eric Crown. Let's just say he doesn't have faith in my place in Maura's life."

"Oh shit. I swear I have guys hidden on her block. I'll see if they saw anything."

I shook my head, turning to see the kid waving at me to come get my order. "I don't think they would. I would bet my badge Crown is a master of disguise. A chameleon. Can you dig into his profile and send me whatever you can about how he operates?"

"Give me an hour." Frost hung up. I walked back inside the bakery, grabbed the bag of pastries and coffees the kid tucked into a easy carrier for me, and hobbled out. I made it back to Maura's house faster than I expected and locked all of her doors. I then set my gun on top of her kitchen counter and found my hands to be shaking.

I had to take a few deep breaths in and out to settle my racing heart. My adrenaline was spiking like crazy. I glanced at the stairs. I'd have to tell Maura I ran into Crown at the bakery. But before I did that, I had to come up with how I was going to protect her.

Never mind the fact his words were hitting too close to home in my heart. What if she was just with me to fix me? Put me back together? I closed my eyes as my head pounded. My own self doubt colliding with the words of a monster.

I let out a slow breath as Hoyt's words about Maura crashed into my thoughts.

 _That doctor of yours, her and I are the same, Janie. We don't love. We just conquer._

I clutched the edge of the counter until my knuckles turned white and my stitches creaked under the pressure. My head swam and spun.

"Jane? Are you okay?"

I looked up with teary eyes to Maura standing at the bottom of the steps. She had a soft smile full of concern on her face.

It was that look that crumbled me. I turned away, closing my eyes. "I'm not sure."


	17. Chapter 17

**N: I know it's been a minute! I have the usual excuses, life, work and whatnot keeping me busy. But here's a short chapter! I have a short week coming up due to the holiday, so i'll maybe have another update in a week. Read on an enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maura**

"Jane? What do you mean?" My heart sank at the sight of Jane hunched over the counter. I moved to her side.

She held up a hand. "Something happened at the bakery." She dropped her hand, her eyes still closed. Her brow was furrowed in deep thought, or pain. She opened her eyes, glancing my way. "Crown was there. He knows where you live. He knows who I am, and he's really good at getting into my head."

gasped. "Crown? Crown was where?" My heart skipped. "How do you know it was him?" I had a sinking suspicion Jane had read the files Frost sent over. Sending more knots twisting into my stomach.

"I slipped out to the bakery while you were still asleep. I wanted to do something nice for you, get you some pastries and coffee." Jane straightened up, flexing her right hand. "I walked to the bakery. It was crowded and next thing I know, this creep is telling me how much you love hazelnut croissants and love fixing up the broken people in your life." Her jaw clenched. "He said you'll grow bored of me after I'm healed and realize you don't need me. When you do, you'll be free to be his playmate once again." She let out a slow breath. "He's just like Hoyt."

I watched her hand tremble ever so slightly. Crown has sunk deep into her mind. A mind fractured by another mad man desperate to control her. She was being manipulated at her weakest, using the one thing she found safety in against her. Me. "Jane. That's not at all true. I won't grow bored with you. I don't need to fix anything about you. Your team at the hospital did an outstanding job with your injuries. I also don't see anything wrong with you." I covered her hand with mine. "You're perfect."

Jane slid her hand out from under mine, tucking it under her arm. "Hardly." She kept her focus on the TV across the living room. "I know I'm not on the case. I'm not even allowed back on duty for another four weeks." She glanced at me. "I read the files Frost sent you. What does he ultimately want from you?"

The way Jane asked the question left me worried what she was going to do. I shrugged. "He's never made it clear. He just likes me alone. He doesn't seem to want me in a romantic capacity, or keep me as a strange forced companion. Once I'm alone and miserable, he disappears. I believe he kills knowing I will become obsessed with work and my personal life will suffer. In time everyone close to me moves away because of my obsession with work." I began to pace behind Jane. "We've never sat down and had a lengthy conversation about his intentions with me."

"You said if you're alone, he leaves you be?" Jane furrowed her brow. "The killing stops and he just floats into the wind?"

I nodded, sucking in a breath. "Yes. But I'm not going to end what we have, Jane. I love you. I've found you and I'm willing to fight Crown to keep you in my life. So please don't suggest you moving in with your brother or Frost and putting us on hold." I stepped closer to her, laying a hand on her arm. "Please, Jane." I waited until she met my eyes. "I love you. Broken or whole, I love you."

Jane sighed, leaning forward to rest her forehead against mine. "I love you too, Maura. So much I would never suggest breaking this up for real. But it gives me an idea." She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. "The one thing I learned from Hoyt was the mind is a powerful weapon. He was a master of manipulation. I picked up a few things from him as I chased him." Jane's eyes dropped to the fading bruise on my jaw. "I'll be so happy when that's gone." She drew her fingers along the edge.

I grabbed her hand in mine. "Jane, it'll be a long distant memory in about three weeks when the capillaries have recovered, and the blood has been reabsorbed into my body." I sighed. "You have a plan, don't you? Your eyes spark ever so slightly when you're formulating a plan."

Jane smirked, kissing me once more. "I do." She walked to the fridge, grabbing a slice of cold pizza. "If the files are correct, Crown will be leaving you a body tomorrow or the day after. I noticed the pattern in the files. He likes to drop a body in your lap every two days, knowing it takes you about that long to process it on your end. When he leaves you another one, you and I are going to have an intense fight about how work is getting in the way of our relationship. I'll seek lodging at Frankie's and you'll be left alone."

I frowned, shaking my head. "I don't know, Jane." It hurt to think about losing Jane, fake or not.

"You said when Quinn left you, Crown met with you. I think he's becoming more invested in you, and if he's growing the balls to come and stalk me at the local bakery. He's going to want to talk to you after I leave. The way he looked at me, he knows there is a stronger connection between us than all of the rest before me." Jane chewed on the pizza. Her eyes growing brighter as her plan formed. "We play him, bring him into our trap and catch him. It's how Hoyt caught me." Jane's face fell as she looked at her right hand.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go along with this silly plan of yours. But if he doesn't bite, I want you back here immediately. Next to me where you belong." I walked over, slipping my arms around her waist. "Promise me."

Jane pulled me tighter in her arms. "It's the only place I belong."

* * *

XXX

 **Jane**

Maura and I had three more days together before she was called in the middle of the night.

She rolled out of my arms, grabbing her cell phone as she sat up. "Isles." I could hear Frost in the background, giving Maura the details of the crime and scene and where to go. She slid out of the bed and I sighed at the sight of her bare back. We never bothered with clothes after showering together when I grew bored with her choice of movies, and my hands found their way under shirt.

I pushed to sit up in the bed, yawning. It was almost three in the morning and my gut already told me what would be waiting for Maura. I looked at her when she walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in dark jeans and a loose blouse. "What is it?"

Maura kept her head down as she walked into her closet. "There's a body at the airport in the abandoned terminals. Frost has identified it as a low level drug dealer the homicide unit has been looking for over the last few months." She walked out, slipping on a pair of dark blue heels. "It's Crown. He left me another note." She let out a huge sigh, fidgeting with her watch. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

I nodded, rolling out of bed. "I'll be at the scene an hour after you get there. I'll be waiting by the van to meet you. We'll fight and I'll storm off with Frost." I bent down to collect my sweatpants. "He's the only one in on this, everyone else will be caught off guard. Since we've been hiding away this week, no one will be suspicious. They'll all think I'm losing my mind being cooped up and jealous of you being able to work." I grabbed my shirt. "Just remember your part of the script. If we pull it off, I expect Crown to pay you a visit in the next day or so."

Maura nodded. "Okay." She stared at me for a minute, pressing her hand against her chest. "I don't like the way this feels."

I moved closer, giving her one last hug. "It's not real, Maura. Keep telling yourself that. It's going to hurt me as much as it hurts you, but it's all fake. I'll do most of the talking since you have that weird superpower of the inability to lie." I ran my hands through her hair. "I love you. That is the one thing that will never change."

Maura sighed. "I know." She slipped out of my arms, reaching for her bag. "I should go."

I watched her leave the room and swallowed hard. This was going to suck, and suck hard.

* * *

I wobbled onto the scene, leaving the cane at home for this adventure. I waved at Frost and Korsak standing behind the yellow tape. Frost nodded and ran over. "Jane, you know you can't be here. You're still on leave and Cavanaugh would have your ass if he knew." He met my eyes, silently communicating he was ready for the plan to start. "How did you get here?"

I almost smiled hearing the stupid code phrase we agreed on. "I took a cab." I leaned to look over his shoulder. "Is Maura here? I can't get a hold of her."

"She's with the body. Working." He dropped his hands to his hips. "I'll get a uniform to take you home, Jane." He went to reach for me when I stepped back.

"Let me talk to her. She left the house without a note. I'm worried." I frowned, leaning to the right to get a better look at the scene. I caught a glimpse of Maura's back before a tech lifted the tarp covering the body. "Please, Frost. I see her." I took a step forward, Frost's hand landing square on my chest to hold me back.

"Jane, go home."

"Tell her I'll be over at the van. I need to talk to her. This week off? Yeah, it was bullshit. The woman has been working non stop in her office." I shook my head. "She's working real hard on keeping her Queen of the dead reputation intact." I turned, wobbling over to the crime scene vans. Slumping against one, shaking my head in defeat. Frost huffed, grumbling under his breath he'd tell Maura I was waiting.

Fifteen minutes later Maura strode over, bags of evidence in her hand. She caught my eyes and frowned. "Jane, you shouldn't be here."

I chuckled, shaking my head as she brushed past me to open the back door of the van. "You left without a note again. You know how much that freaks me out. Waking up alone in a cold bed." I leaned against the door. "You promised me. You promised me you were taking the week off to be with me. Instead you've lived in your office, pouring over files about this Crown. And now I wake up to hear you slipping out the back door. No note. Nothing." My voice was raising with every word. "Why are you so obsessed with him? With work?"

Maura tipped her head down. "You should be the one talking, Jane. You can barely manage to go a day without calling your partners. Asking them to bring over a case or two for you to look at." She clenched her jaw. "You're equally as obsessed." She turned ever so slightly, glancing at my right hand. "At least I know when to disconnect before it becomes too dangerous."

I smiled internally at how good Maura was doing, that last comment and look stung a bit. "You know, people warned me about you. Your ex ranted and raved about how cold you are. You prefer your work over reality." I sucked in a breath. "And maybe that creep in the bakery was right. You're only with me to put the pieces back together. You've become distant ever since I ditched the cane and started moving. Worse since this morning since I got the green light for desk duty next week." I shook my head. "I'm starting to think this isn't worth it."

Maura spun around, her eyes wide. "What do you mean, Jane? What's not worth it?" She squared her shoulders. "Sitting at home and watching you stumble around? Angry at me and the world? All because you decided to lose yourself in your own work?" She shrugged. "They all told me to be careful around you. Jane Rizzoli is a gruff woman who will burn you faster than you can blink if you step on her toes." She motioned to the fading bruise on her jaw. "I have the burns to prove it." She looked away, squinting. "You're just like the others. You don't understand my work is important to me." Maura swallowed hard, her hand falling to her neck. "You're selfish, Jane."

I shook my head, cutting her off before she had to lie even more. "Yeah, I'm just like the others." I dug in my pocket and pulled out her house key. I grabbed her hand, shoving the key into her palm. "I'm out. I wished I could say it was fun, Maura. But you're more trouble than you're worth. Enjoy your dead bodies and silence." I stepped away from her. Her warmth was whittling away my will to keep up this ruse. "Just throw my things out, I don't want anything to remind me of you." I waved at Frost to call me a ride. "If we see each other at work, I'll keep it professional and icy." I glanced up and caught Maura's eyes filling with tears. I had to look away before the sight shattered my heart, and wobbled over to Frost.

He grabbed my elbow. "You could've waited to duke it out with the doc. I think everyone here heard your fight." He shook his head. "How many times did you tell me dipping in the company ink was a bad idea?"

I grimaced. "Whatever. Just call Frankie and tell him I'm coming over." I waved over my shoulder. "I'm an idiot for thinking she was worth it." I swallowed hard at my own words. Hating the way they tasted in my mouth. I felt Frost squeeze my elbow to try and calm me down.

I took one last look over my shoulder. Maura was leaning against the van door, her hand over her mouth as she sobbed silently. I bit the inside of my mouth and turned away, whispering to Frost. "Jesus, I hope this works. I think I broke her heart for real, Frost." I looked at him, my own eyes filling with tears.

"We just have to wait and see, Jane." He smiled tightly, squeezing my arm once more before handing me off to a uniform. "The ball is in his court now."

I nodded, reaching for the passenger side door. "Please keep an eye on her? For me?" I sniffled. "I love her so much." I rasped the words out under my breath.

Frost winked at me. "Get out of here. Go home before I report you, Rizzoli." He walked away before I could reply. Leaving me to climb into the uncomfortable seat of the patrol car, barely looking at the eager rookie in the driver's seat.

I closed my eyes. "Take me to 1643 Aventura lane. And radio Frankie I'm on my way to sleep on his couch."

The rookie stumbled over his own words and backed the car up. I opened my eyes in time to see Maura storming over to her car. Frost behind her, trying to keep up. Maura spun on her heels and even though I couldn't hear what she was saying, the look on Frost's face told me everything.

I'd done a great job breaking up with Maura and in the process I might have really broken her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**N: Short one. But i broke through the roadblock on blue ice and spent the week working on that. Fingers crossed, that book is nearing the finish line! Anyway, here is the next update for our girls! I hope to update this week, but we shall see how work and life goes. Enjoy and if you love these little stories, head over to my amazon page and check out my books under the name Sydney Gibson. They're all on kindle unlimited if you have it. Free Reads! Read this update and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maura**

My house felt painfully empty. Dark and empty. I set my bag down on the floor under the small table by the door, and took a stuttered breath. It had been a long night at the scene, and my chest ached. No matter how hard I tried to tell my mind the fight with Jane was fictional, my heart ached. Believing the whole blow out between us had been real and I was once more alone in this world.

The moment she walked away I wanted to call her and tell her it wasn't worth it. I wanted her by my side and deal with Crown together. The immediate emptiness of no Jane Rizzoli next to me was too much to take.

Walking through the kitchen I turned the lights on, hopefully shaving off the edges of emptiness with the bright yellow light. I went towards the cabinet where I kept the wine. This would be the first night in a long time I'd be sleeping alone. A thought I wasn't keen on. "God damn you, Crown. Why couldn't you choose someone else to obsess over?" I huffed under my breath, frustrated and irritated. Of all the murderers and criminals I had caught, only this one was obsessed with me.

I turned to grab a wine glass when my phone began to ring on the counter. I rushed over to grab it, frowning when I saw it was Frost. "Hello, Frost."

"Hey, Doc. I wanted to check in with you." His voice was soft, caring.

"I'm fine." I leaned across the kitchen counter, spotting one of Jane's sweatshirts hanging over the back of my sofa. "Things are on track. I'll have the final autopsy report completed by lunch tomorrow. Susie is working on the trace evidence. I believe by the end of tomorrow you'll have enough to build an impenetrable case against the suspect." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Doc, that's not why I called. I know how you work. We'll have everything we need, I trust you and your team." He paused. "I wanted to check in with you, because of the um, argument I witnessed."

I let out a slow breath, moving to grab the bottle of wine. "It's fine. I'm okay." I bit my bottom lip. I was far from fine as my heart winced in pain. "I understand why she did it. It's a good plan." It was a terrible plan. I wanted Jane here, in my home with me. Not at her apartment alone with her brother, pacing and losing sleep.

"It's a crazy plan and I hope it works. I hope that bastard comes out and takes the bait." Frost sighed. "Anyway, I need to get back to work. We're overloaded here until Jane gets back on duty. If you need anything, anything at all, tell me. I'll do what I can."

I nodded in the empty kitchen. "Thank you, Frost." I hung up, slowly setting the phone on the counter. I grabbed the bottle of wine and shoved it back in the cabinet. I just wanted to take a shower and crawl in bed, sleep this day away and hope tomorrow would bring Crown out of the shadows.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a heavy feeling across my shoulders. I'd slept terribly without Jane and in time I gave up. I was up and ready for work by six am and decided to take a walk before embarking on to work. The morning had a stiff chill in the air as the sun slowly began to rise. The cold air felt good as it nipped across my skin. I'd decided to get breakfast at the café on the main street right outside of my block. It was a place I hoped to take Jane one of these days, but that was now on hold. For how long? Only Jane and Crown knew.

I crossed the street and was a few steps away from the diner when I heard a voice off to my left.

"Breakfast alone again, Maura? I'd say it was a shame, but we both know you're better off alone."

I clenched my jaw at the sound of Crown's voice. I wanted to panic, but knew I couldn't. I swallowed hard, clutching to my bag. This was the plan. I had to follow through. "Good Morning, Eric. It's been a long time."

He chuckled. "It has. For a moment there I thought we'd spend our lives in blissful loneliness together. Me committing murders. You solving them. Working in a perfect harmony of sorts."

"I doubt that." I turned to look at him. He wore a dark baseball cap with the Red Sox logo on it, sunglasses and a large winter coat. He was indistinguishable from any other person walking the street. "What do you want? I can call my colleagues and have them here in a moment, arrest you and begin the process of holding you responsible for all your crimes."

"You and I both know I'll be gone before you could blink twice. Their response time will be delayed since they're dealing with a dead body on the other side of town." Crown looked at me. "But don't worry, it's nothing I've done. Just a random crime with the suspect standing by. You won't be called until much later."

I turned away from his shaded stare. "Crown. Please. What do you want from me?"

"I watched you and that woman last night. Rizzoli?" He sighed. "She truly loves you, doesn't she?"

I had to swallow another lump down. "It doesn't matter. If you were there, you saw what happened."

"I did see the disagreement." I could feel him looking at me. "Do you love her? She's an interesting woman. I investigated her when I found out you'd stumbled upon another suitor in New York. She's a tough one. I cannot say that I don't admire her when she took down that foolish idiot, Charles. He was a messy man. No purpose with his kills. Always killing the innocent." Crown shook his head as if he was disappointed by Hoyt's choice of victims. "I truly believed she had been killed by him, but she survived and continued to pursue you."

I began digging in my bag for my phone. "Enough. I'm calling the police."

Crown's hand fell to my elbow, grabbing it as he pulled my hand from my bag. "You don't want to do that. I promise you, Maura." He removed his sunglasses. His cold dark eyes bored into mine.

I was starting to lose my nerve. "What do you want from me? I'm tired of this game. I'll give you whatever it is you want." I was a step away from offering myself. Anything to end this morbid game.

Crown stepped forward. "Do you love her?"

I tipped my head down, staring at his hand on my arm. "No. I don't."

I heard him sigh. "Don't lie to me. One of your most endearing qualities is that you're so pure of soul, you cannot lie, Maura." He moved closer. "I'll ask once more. Do you love this Jane Rizzoli? Look at me when you answer, Dr. Isles."

I sucked in a slow breath and made direct eye contact. "I do. I love her more than anyone else I've ever encountered in my life. She's shown me that there is a purpose to this life and interacting with humans. When I met her, my heart opened up and I finally understood what it was like to belong to someone. After almost forty years in this world, I understand love. I understand what it's like to be wanted, loved, accepted." I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "Please don't hurt her. You can have me, if you leave her alone."

Crown smiled softly, releasing my arm. "I never wanted you like that, Maura. I'm a monster, a walking piece of darkness. You're too whole for me to want to tamper with." He stepped away. "However, I don't like being played with. There may be repercussions for this ruse you set up for me. I just have to figure out what it will be." He slipped his sunglasses on. "But for now, go to your detective. If she hurts you in any way, I'll make sure she suffers far worse than Hoyt could ever dole out." He gently pushed me away from him as distant sirens filled the air.

We both glanced over my shoulder to spot a older woman staring at us, a cell phone pressed to her ear.

Crown stepped back, turning to run away. "What a shame. I've been mistaken for some common pickpocket." He laughed as he bolted, running from me and past the older woman who rushed towards me.

"Are you alright, dear? I've called the police."

I nodded once before I turned away from the woman and vomited on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Jane**

"Janie, can I eat the rest of your lucky charms?"

I groaned as Frankie hollered from my kitchen. I was laying on my couch, back in my tiny apartment. "I don't care as long as you buy me a new box." I shifted, wincing as the lumpy couch poked at my still very sore spots.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pick it up after my shift." Frankie came around the corner, mouth full of rainbow cereal. "I gotta head out. You good? Or should ma stop by with lunch?"

I gave my brother a wicked death glare. "No ma. Don't do that to me. I love her, but I'm already in a shitty mood." I shifted, punching the pillow I brought over from my bed. I had Frankie take me back to my apartment after I found out I'd be sleeping in a tiny closet. I'd take my chances with a dirty empty apartment. I slept for shit last night, missing Maura and the way her warmth was an extra blanket. Never mind the way she cuddled up to me in the middle of the night. Sighing her cute little sighs of content. I groaned, punching the pillow once more. "You hear from Frost yet, Frankie?"

"Nope." He wiped his mouth. "You're not on the case. And after the blow out you and Dr. Isles had at the scene, everyone is gossiping about the sudden change in your relationship status. Martinez is walking around shocked and confused. He had a huge hard on for you, Janie. I think he bruised his ego shacking up with the doc."

I shook my head. "Yeah, well we did a good job then if the whole department is confused and in awe of my relationship." I closed my eyes. "If there is a relationship to be saved. I think I went too hard on Maura last night."

Frankie rolled his eyes. "I think you're good. I saw how the doc was when you were in the hospital. And lucky for you, no one at work knew you were together. Hopefully your little plan works out, draws this bastard out." He walked way, dropping his cereal bowl into the dishwasher. "I'm glad you told me what happened last night, Janie. I'll do my best to keep an extra eye on Maura until there's movement."

"I should've told you sooner. Maybe then you would've cleaned up that closet." I smirked as he gave me another dirty look. "Call me if anything happens."

"You got it."

Frankie left me in my empty apartment. Alone and without cereal. I knew I could call ma and she'd rush over with arms filled with groceries, but I wanted to be alone.

I began flipping through channels, grumpy I had a thousand less here than I did at Maura's house. Grumpier that I didn't have Maura sitting next to me, directing me to those weird nature documentaries she loved. I sighed, throwing the remote on the table. I'd hobble down to the corner store and grab snacks before holing back up in my apartment.

As I went to stand, I heard a knock on my front door. I squinted, reached down and pulled my gun from between the couch cushions before I wobbled to the door. Through the peephole I saw Frost standing with his hands on his hips. I yanked the door open. "Frost. Please tell me it's over."

He met my eyes, no smile. "Maura is at the hospital." He held up a hand before I exploded on him. "She's fine. A little shaken and being treated for shock and dehydration. It appears she was the victim of an attempted mugging this morning on her way to buy the team breakfast. An old lady witnessed it. Said Maura was grabbed by a guy in a Red Sox hat, sunglasses and giant puffy coat. They spoke for a few minutes, and Maura fought back. The guy ran when he heard sirens and Maura collapsed to the sidewalk. She won't give anyone her statement. She's waiting to talk to you." He sighed. "I got a bad feeling Jane."

I shoved my gun in the waistband of my jeans, reaching for my coat. "Take me there now." I stumbled trying to shove an arm into the coat. "This was a stupid plan. She only goes to that diner when she's sad. Ma said she'd go every day when I was in the hospital. I wasn't there to keep her safe." I stumbled once more trying to get my other arm in, and had to grab onto Frost to stay upright.

"Talk to her. I think you're plan worked. She wouldn't even talk to me, but I saw in the look she gave me that it wasn't a regular dickhead trying to snatch her Gucci purse." Frost kept a hold on me as he walked down the stairs. "I think it was Crown. But again, she won't give me a word. Just asked for you."

I nodded. "If he hurt her…"

"We know, Jane. She's your world and anyone stupid enough to fuck with your world deserves what the have coming." Frost held me closer. "Let's just pray this gets us one step closer to locking Crown up and giving you and the doc room to breathe and heal."

"Leave the prayers to my ma. I'm more of a woman of action, than hope." I stepped away from Frost as he held open the door. "Crown doesn't deserve the grace of prayers and a god watching over him."

Frost blew out a low whistle as he unlocked his car. "Remind me never to piss you off of screw with your girl." He waited until I climbed into the passenger seat, sliding into the driver's seat. "Even though we're in a soup pot full of shit, I can't wait to stand up at your wedding and give the first toast."

I sighed, gathering my wild hair into a ponytail. "You'll have to fight Frankie for that honor." I glanced at him, reaching over to pat his shoulder. "But one step at a time. I need to lock a maniac up, earn another round of forgiveness from the woman I love, then maybe take her out on a real date before we head down the road to matrimony." I waved my hand. "Get to me to the hospital before I get irritated."

Frost chuckled, starting the car. "I think we're a hundred steps past an irritated Rizzoli." He held up his hand in defense. "I'm going, I'm going."

I let out a slow breath, digging in the pocket of my coat for my phone. I pulled up Maura's number and sent a quick text.

 _I'm on my way._


	19. Chapter 19

N: I had a free night since overwhelming traffic prevented me from getting to the gym on time. This is another short one, but it moves the story along to where I want to take it! Enjoy and read on!

* * *

 **Maura**

My hands trembled as I held the cup of tea the nurse brought me. My head hurt and I still felt nauseous. I glanced at the sedative the doctor prescribed to me. His medical opinion suggested I was bordering on exhaustion and with the emotional upset I endured, my body was tired. I needed rest, quiet and more rest. It didn't matter the day was shifting into late afternoon, my body was confused and running on very little energy. I wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed until tomorrow morning.

I let out a slow breath, relying on old yoga techniques to release more stress. I was thankful the nurse turned down the lights and let me sit in a quiet empty room until I was ready to leave.

Jane. I would have to call Jane. Tell her Crown found me and even though her plan had worked, he'd thrown the rest of it down the drain. Crown was very unpredictable as much as he was predictable. I reached behind me for my bag, when I heard the distinctive rasp of Jane's voice.

"Dr. Isles? Which room is she in? No, I'm not family." There was a pause before a nurse hollered at Jane.

"Hey, you can't go back there!"

I half smiled as Jane limped around the corner, her eyes locking on mine. She let out a heavy sigh, tipping her head down. "Maur. You're okay."

I nodded, swallowing another wave of nausea down. "Yes." The tears rose quickly and filled my eyes. "Jane." My voice cracked over the last vowel, I had to cover my mouth as a sob threatened to burst free. "I blacked out and fell. I also vomited. A direct result of shock from my encounter." I paused before saying his name, my hands beginning to worsen their tremble.

It only took less than a second before I was encased in the strong arms of my detective. I buried my face into her shoulder and let go of the sobs, my hands clutching to the thick fabric of her coat as I twisted my fingers in the fabric. Desperate to cling to her and bring her closer as my heart pounded with residual fear.

"You're fine. You're safe. I'm here." She took a deep breath. "This was a stupid plan."

Sniffling, I leaned back to look up at Jane. "It worked. You drew him out and he did exactly what you expected he would. He found me." Biting my bottom lip, I relaxed the grip on Jane' coat. "I asked what he wanted from me. I offered myself up in trade to leave you alone."

I watched Jane's jaw tighten, her anger rising fast. "Maura. Never negotiate with a monster. I'd never ever trade you for me. I'm already covered in battle scars, I have room for a few more." She reached up, cradling my face in her hands. Her brown eyes searching my face for injury. "I just don't understand what he wants with you. The witness said he was handsy and then released you like you were a hot pan."

Leaning into her touch, I felt my heart slow down. "He asked if I loved you. If you were different."

Jane's eyebrow rose. "Odd questions from a serial killer."

"I couldn't lie. I couldn't hold up the ruse that we were broken up and you meant very little to me. I told him the truth. I told him I loved you unlike any other and that no matter what he tried to do to us, I wouldn't stop loving you." I suddenly paused, my eyes welling up.

"And what was his response?"

I smiled at the feel of Jane's calloused thumbs wiping away my tears. "Will you take me home? Come home with me? Where you belong?" I avoided her question, not wanting to bring up his threat of bringing her harm far worse than Hoyt. Jane was still in a fragile state, no matter how strong her hands felt against my skin.

She gave me a hard look, her way of telling me her question would come up later and I'd have to answer. "Frost is right outside. He'll take us home." Jane leaned forward, kissing me softly. "It's a good thing I was too lazy to pack when we broke up. Most of my stuff is still at your house."

I smiled as she stepped away, holding my hand to help me stand from the bed I'd been sitting on. "Good thing, indeed." I took one step, Jane's hand firmly locked in mine. "What happens next?" It was an errant question, one I threw out in the space in hopes someone could answer me. The encounter with Crown left me more confused than ever before, uncertain what his intentions where.

I just knew this wasn't the last I'd see of him. Crown wasn't the type to leave a conversation unfinished.

* * *

 **Jane**

"Is there some sort of creep signal we can shine from the top of BPD headquarters? Draw Crown out so I can meet him on a dirty rooftop and hash out our business?" I ran my hands through my hair, freeing it from it's tight ponytail. I glanced leaning against Maura's kitchen counter. He'd hung around after Maura went upstairs to shower and lie down. I needed to vent to him and figure out our next step.

"As much as I'd love to build a creep signal, I don't think Crown would respond well to that." He smiled, sipping the rest of his coffee Maura made for us. "I keep reviewing his files, trying to find anything to go off of. He's a relatively quiet killer. He only kills the guilty and is very good at it. Never leaves trace evidence if he doesn't want to. He never leaves notes or clues unless it's a direct communication with Maura." He set the mug down. "I went through all of her files. Going back to when she was an intern in San Francisco. There's nothing that ties her to him until he started leaving her bodies. She did some work on the Excelsior task force, but nothing out of the usual. Just her impeccable work that's put some of Boston's finest behind bars."

I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "Maura said he doesn't have a romantic fixation on her. He doesn't want to own her, he doesn't want to make her his queen of the dead. He seems to just simply be a morbid guardian angel of her heart. She told me the other night he always comes out when she's in a new relationship. And by the way he spoke about me, he does thorough research on her suitors." I glanced at my partner. "He asked her if she loved me. How fucked up is that?"

Frost shrugged. "Anyone with eyes can see you two are made for each other. True love through and through. It's weird how your eyes lit up when that woman walks into a room." He chuckled when I blushed. "Maybe he is just super protective of her. A weird super creepy older brother who punches the jerky boyfriends."

"Whatever it is, I have to figure it out. I have to stop him and remove him from our lives." I rubbed at very tired eyes. "I swear to god, I should just retire. Throw off all the murderers lurking in the shadows waiting for their turn at me."

"You do collect them like dirty pennies, Jane." Frost winked at me, setting his cup in the dishwasher. "I'm heading out. Korsak is keeping the extra patrols in the neighborhood for a few more days. Just to be safe. Cavanaugh sent word down from the Governor, Maura is on medical leave for the next two weeks to recover and distance herself from the Crown case. You two should take a nice little trip out of town. Somewhere with a beach and the sun." He pointed directly at me. "And yes, you still look like shit. You've not been taking care of yourself like your doctor's ordered. Don't cover up the remnants of Hoyt in the name of taking down Crown. You have to deal with your bullshit before you take on more."

I frowned, hating Frost was right. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't yeah me. You know I'm right. I see it in the circles under your eyes." He walked around the island, giving me a half hug. "Maura has a beach house up on the cape. It might be good for you two. Winter hasn't settled completely in on us. Take a damn vacation, Jane."

I sighed, patting his hand on my shoulder. "You're worse than my ma."

Frost laughed, throwing me a small salute before he walked out the front door. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Frost was right. I needed to deal with my bullshit. What he didn't know was during the ride to the hospital, I kept blurring the lines between Crown and Hoyt. Their faces merging together and becoming one, filling me with fear and adrenaline. Hoyt knew Maura existed. He knew she was important to me. I killed him as he whispered her name. Crown was becoming the mirror image of Hoyt in my fractured mind. No matter if his prime target was Maura, not me.

I swallowed hard, shaking my head as my mind raced with a thousand different plans to draw Crown out. Most of them similar to the tricks I used on Hoyt. But Crown was nothing like Hoyt. I'd read that in the files. He oddly had rules and honor when he killed. He wasn't erratic and unpredictable like Hoyt.

"Jane?" Maura's soft voice pulled my attention to her as she stood on the bottom step.

I stared at her for a moment. She was tired, sad and almost as broken as I was.

This wasn't right. She needed to heal. I needed to heal.

I held my hand out to her. "Rumor has it you have a house up on the cape?"

Maura immediately walked towards me, taking my hand. "It's not mine, per say. It's the a family home I use often to escape work and life. I haven't been there in a few years. It's very peaceful, cozy and the ocean view does wonders in resetting one's mind." She snuggled closer into my arms. "I offered it to Frost when we were working on the task force."

I kissed the side of her head. "He told me to take a damn vacation. And since you've been placed on medical leave for the next two weeks, I think you also need to take a damn vacation with me. Now, I don't have a fancy house near the water. My cousin Theresa has a time share on the Jersey shore she'd let us use." I grinned when I saw the horror in Maura's eyes. Maura Isles clearly didn't do the Jersey shore.

"Let me call the caretaker to open the house and ensure its stocked. We can leave tomorrow afternoon." She gave me a dirty look when I couldn't stop giggling about the look on her face. "Jane, I'll call your mother right now and tell her you've been missing her and would love for her to spend the night."

My jaw dropped open. "You wouldn't."

Maura stepped away, smirking. "I would." She turned, walking towards the front door to lock it. She paused, her hand resting against the wooden door. "He might follow us."

I sighed. "He might. But we can't stop living, looking for him to pop up in a bakery, the gas station or in the middle of the ocean checking lobster traps." I closed my eyes as Hoyt's voice threatened to slip in, feeding me more self-doubt. "The best way to fight the monsters is to show them you're not afraid to live."

Maura's hand fell to the small of my back, her chin resting on my shoulder. "I agree. But it doesn't mean I'm not afraid." She whispered the words, letting out her own soft sigh. "Come to bed. The only solace I have tonight is knowing you'll be next to me and that Crown has never ever broken his rules and invaded my home."

I chuckled. "A monster with rules."

Maura leaned over, kissing my cheek. "The look in his eyes when I told him I loved you. Well, for a moment I saw fear in them. I think he's afraid of you, Jane Rizzoli, and the power you wield." Maura's hand found mine. She wound our fingers together, tugging me from the stool. "Let's take a nap before your mother storms upon my front door with arms full of pasta and aggressive Rizzoli love."

I could only smile and nod. I was at a loss of words, wondering what exactly my power was.


	20. Chapter 20

**N: It is what it is. I think this one might be wrapping up in a couple more chapters? Maybe? Anyway, read on! Also go to amazon and check out my books under the penname Sydney Gibson. Grab a new read for the summer and if anyone would like a signed hard copy, let me know! I'll happily get one in your hands! Enjoy this update as i go off and watch New Girl!**

* * *

 **Maura**

The log cabin style home was a favorite of mine. My father had it built before I was a part of their lives. It was a whim of a fantasy he had after spending months in the far reaches of Saskatchewan, learning about the indigenous communities and their art. The home was larger than a cabin, but we still called it our cabin on the cape. I had a few childhood memories of spending summers running barefoot across the wood floors and rushing out across the dock before launching myself into the water. I was always happy at this cabin and had not returned in what felt like a lifetime as I grew older. Life taking me to a more elegant and restrained path of etiquette lessons and advance science classes.

I smiled softly as I stood on the edge of that same dock, bundled in a heavy coat as the chilly ocean air hovered around me. Jane was inside, asleep on the couch. She'd barely made it through the front door after the long drive from my home early this morning, falling to the couch with a heavy sigh. She was out like a light as I unpacked out bags and turned up the heat before taking a walk outside. I'd let her sleep for a bit before I started lunch.

I couldn't rest. Still disturbed by my encounter with Crown. Jane thought heading to the cabin would keep Crown away, but I knew he'd be in the shadows no matter where I went. Waiting, watching. I wanted to tell Jane this, but the look on her face prevented me from bringing another dark cloud into our lives. She felt the cape was worlds away as it had been for her as a kid. I wanted her to hold onto that feeling of remote safety for a few more days.

I let out a slow puff of air, watching it curl like smoke and fade away. The ocean waves were rolling slowly, the cold winter air slowing it down. The weight of exhaustion was settling heavy on my shoulders and I was starting to feel the dread I'd never not feel tired. It had been months since Jane was injured by Hoyt, and every day since arriving at the hospital to sit by her side, I'd been tired. Tired and exhausted. My life wasn't used to this type of morbid excitement. Before Jane Rizzoli, the only excitement I had was in the lab. Processing evidence for detectives and reading the excitement in an after action report. Not even my past encounters with Crown were as exciting as they were now. Just creepy and distant.

I buried my chin in the collar of my coat before looking back at the cabin. The upstairs bedroom light was on, meaning Jane had woken up and was probably looking for me. I turned, starting the walk back to the cabin. Maybe one day I could bring her back her on better terms. A real vacation without a worry in the world.

Maybe one day we could have a real life without worries.

* * *

 **Jane**

 _Jane._

 _You're not worthy of her._

 _She belongs to us._

 _I should've killed you the first time, Janie. You're only hurting her by staying alive._

I woke up with a start, sweating through my sweatshirt as I swore I felt Hoyt's hot breath falling against my cheek. The nightmare was as vivid as the others, but this time Crown was in the background as Hoyt hovered around me. The silver scalpel catching the light and blinding me.

I blinked a few times, trying to hold down the panic of not recognizing my surroundings. It took a few breaths before I caught the sight of Maura's fancy suitcase sitting by the door. I was at the Isles cape cod cabin. I was with Maura, and I was safe. I repeated that over and over until my heart stopped racing as I sat up.

The huge window in front of me provided a incredible view of the ocean. I scooted to the edge of the couch, catching Maura standing in the distance at the end of a long dock. I felt my stomach twist as the echo of Hoyt's voice lingered.

She belongs to us.

I ran my hands thought my hair, scooping the mess into a ponytail.

No. Maura belongs to me.

Standing up on wobbly legs, I moved to grab Maura's suitcase and take it upstairs. I'd at least heard Maura explain the bedroom was on the second lever before I crashed out on the couch. My suitcase was missing, which told me Maura took the time to unpack my things before she touched hers. The least I could do was get her settled in. I walked to the stairs, yawning with every step. The adrenaline rush and subsequent dump after yesterday left me teetering on the edge.

We needed this rest. We needed to be outside of the city and away from the prying eyes of the department. Everyone was hyper aware of the Crown situation and it hovered over us like a titanic sized cloud. The detective in me wanted to be in the mix, hunting clues and tracking Crown. But I wasn't in any shape to be the detective right now. I was way off from my old physical self, moving at a quarter of the speed I normally did. And the nightmares. The nightmares were still lingering to the point I avoided sleeping as much as possible. I'd take an hour or two hour nap when we went to bed, but I'd wake up when I felt the tremors of a nightmare start to sink its teeth in me. I'd then resort to lying in bed and watching Maura sleep for hours until I knew she was about to wake up. Then I'd play the old tricks I did as a kid with Ma. Close my eyes and fake snore a little until she believed I was asleep.

Sitting on the edge of the massive bed, I let out a slow breath. I had no plan in mind. I just wanted to take Maura away from the city and be with her. Thinking if we were alone, we could build on our relationship. I still had no solid clue about who Maura was, just that I loved her so much it hurt.

I grabbed her suitcase, setting it on the bed to unpack. Scooping up a handful of sweaters, I spun around to find a drawer to shove them in.

"I usually hang my sweaters." Maura's voice softly entered the room.

She was leaning against the door frame, a tired smile on her face.

"I usually shove mine in a drawer until the middle of winter. I prefer zip up hoodies to sweaters." I smirked as Maura walked over, taking the sweaters from me. "Most of my clothing is shoved in drawers or hanging on plastic hangers in a closet."

She pushed the closet door open to reveal everything I packed arranged in neat order. Hanging or folded perfectly. "Good thing I got to your things before you did." Maura shook out a sweater, reaching for a cedar hanger. "How did you sleep?"

She was tired. I could hear the slight tremble in her voice. The woman had been through the ringer over the last couple of days. "I slept okay. I think the ocean air is good for me." I glanced around the huge room, spotting a fireplace near the one window. "Oh, a fireplace. We should light it up and tell ghost stories by the fire."

Maura gave me a look over her shoulder. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the large television downstairs in the main living area above that fireplace."

I shrugged. "I did, but I've watched enough cable over the last few weeks to tide me over." I held out my hand to Maura. "Leave the sweaters, Maur. Sit and take a load off."

Maura cocked her head and I waved her off before she could question what I just suggested. "Sit with me. We need to talk about what you'd like to do up here. We have the time, we have the ocean, we have each other. Let's try to get some rest and enjoy this giant cabin. I know I'm excited to be a few miles out of reach of my ma."

Maura smiled, taking my hand. "She loves you, Jane." She paused, sighing. "I appreciate her care and concern, but."

"But she can smother with the best of them." I chuckled, pulling Maura in closer. "What is there to do around here?"

"There's a small town down along the main road. There are a few trails my father made that lead to the other side of the ocean. There's the boat house, but I fear it may be far too cold to go swimming or go out on the boats." Maura's brow furrowed. "We have a library on the first floor. My father has an extensive film collection we could watch."

I nodded as each of those options sounded wonderful, but as I looked at Maura, my mind drifted elsewhere. The woman was stunning, hands down the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and I had the sudden urge to prove she was mine. "I spotted a giant tub in the bathroom over there." I motioned over her shoulder. "I vaguely remember my doctor prescribing long hot baths to soak in. Something about easing my aches and pains, speed up this healing process."

"Hot water does promote blood flow." She turned to look at the bathroom. "I think there are some lavender Epsom salts in the linen closet. The combination will soothe you physically and mentally. I'll run the bath for you. My mother might have left some aromatherapy candles in the kitchen. I can create a very soothing atmosphere for you to relax, Jane." She went to stand up when I held on to her hand. She glanced back. "What is it, Jane?"

I shook my head. "You're not very good at picking up subtle flirting, are you?" I stood up, tugging on the edges of Maura's thick sweater, slipping my hands underneath to graze her soft skin. "I'd like to take a bath. With you. Naked." I grinned at the sight of her cheeks turning pink. I pressed my hands flat against her sides, leaning forward to kiss her. Maura responded instantly, her hands fell to my hips and pulled me against her as she moaned against my lips.

I leaned back, looking in her hazel eyes. "What do you say, doctor?"

Maura blushed deeper. "I say that's the best medical advice I've heard in a long time." She reached for the zipper on my hoodie, pulling it down to reveal I'd opted to wearing nothing but my bra underneath it. She sighed at the sight. "Is it too clingy to say I've missed you? I've missed this?" She ran her hands over the tops of my breasts. "It's only been a day or two, and yet I feel like it's been years since I saw you?"

I grabbed her hands, pressing it against my skin. "It's called love, Maura." I kissed the tip of her nose. "Love makes you feel things you never thought possible." I felt her hands move down to my stomach, plucking at the top of my sweatpants. "We should start that bath."

Maura's hand slipped past the waistband. "We should. But perhaps we should get a little sweaty and dirty beforehand?"

The look in her eyes told me this was an offer I didn't dare refuse. But before I could answer, Maura's hand stole my breath away.

* * *

The bath never happened. Maura and I expended all of our energy in the bedroom, both of us taking full advantage of being alone. No ma to burst in the house. No partners to call and pull one of us away to a scene. Just us and the ocean outside.

Maura was asleep, curled in a ball on her side. The poor woman could barely keep her eyes open and fell asleep on me after I had her crying out my name. I grinned, staring at the sight of her bare back. My ego fully inflated. After pulling the blanket over her, I slipped out of bed to find something to eat. It was a little past dinner time and my stomach was definitely protesting.

I crept downstairs and before heading to the kitchen, my eyes caught the library. The room was nothing but walls of books but something on the far wall mantel, pulled me into the room. Picture frames lined the heavy marble ledge and being the nosy detective I was, I had to take a look.

The pictures were of Maura and what I assumed were her parents. They looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I knew them from, just that they looked like they came from money. I skimmed over pictures of Maura as a little girl. Dressed properly and putting years of etiquette lessons to use, standing like a proper little lady next to her mother. Most of the pictures were the same, until I moved to the back and found one of her mother holding a small blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. I grabbed the picture and looked closer at it. Something was off in the way mom looked way to fresh to have birthed a brand new human into this world. The look on her face told me she was beyond petrified.

"I was adopted. A student of my mothers showed up at her office, begging her to take me. I was barely a day old and he was desperate. Something about if his father found out, I'd be in very grave danger." Maura walked into the library, wrapped in the comforter from the bed. "She has the look of pure panic, because she was well out of her element. She took me out of pity and maybe a sense of duty to protect a defenseless infant."

I set the photograph down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I wanted to know if you were a cute kid. I found that one in the back and, never mind." I waved it off.

"You hunch your shoulder ever so slightly when you're investigating. You also cock your head to the left as you analyze." Maura walked over to stand next to me. "You also leave the bed twenty minutes after I've fallen asleep. I can only assume your nightmares have returned and you find it difficult to sleep for long. I woke up cold and went to find you." She reached across me, moving the picture of her mother to the front. "I was raised to be silent, yet observe everything around me. It's why I'm very socially inept, but brilliant at picking up details and reading body language. I love my parents. Very much, but as I grow older, I realize I was raised to be a silent adult. Not a rambunctious child discovering the world one day at a time. That's when science and medicine became my friends, not other kids or other people around me. I understand details, science. I can figure out a person in ten minutes without ever having said a word to them."

She ran her finger over her mother's face. "My mother called when I was in the hospital. It was a strange call, very polite with very polite conversation. She has plans to visit in a few weeks. I think she wants to reconnect after all these years and the threat of losing me is very real." Maura set the photograph back. "I love Elton John. My favorite song is don't go breaking my heart. My favorite vacation was when my mother and I spent a summer in France. It was the only time I ever saw her relaxed and laugh with me. My favorite movie is whichever one I'm watching with you." Maura turned to look at me, her eyes watery. "I want to be human. I want to have more favorite things like you and your family. I want to be loud, alive and smothered with the love of obnoxious family members. Maybe if I had all of that, Crown would lose interest in me. He'd see I was a human and not a cold detached thing who operates like he does. In a cold world alone."

I moved, wrapping Maura in my arms as she began to cry. Her arms snaking out from under the blanket to circle my waist. "Maur." My heart broke at what she said. "You have all of that now. You have me. You have my partners, my crazy family. Maybe that's my power. I've brought life into your world and Crown sees the changes. Crown realizes he's losing his counterpart." I kissed the top of her head. "You have all of me. Take what you need."

Maura leaned back, wiping the tears from her face. "Jane."

I pressed my fingers against her lips. "Nope. I don't want to hear anything about how I'm still healing. I'm strong enough. Yes, I'm still having nightmares, but they only reaffirm how much I love you and how much I'm willing to fight them to be with you. We're in this together. Crown won't take you away from me."

Maura smiled, kissing my fingers. "I was going to say, I love you. But I agree with everything you said." She leaned back into my embrace. "Can we take that bath? I'm freezing and a little sore. I'll tell you more about my childhood."

I chuckled. "Will you tell me why you chose to be a medical examiner? I knew I wanted to be a cop when I watched one chase a mugger across the park and tackle him under the swings. I wanted to chase people and tackle them without having ma scream at me for hurting my brothers. And the pay was better than becoming the first kid to join Rizzoli and Sons plumbing company."

Maura stepped out of my arms, wrapping the blanket closer around her body. "I attended a forensic anthropology symposium with my father when I was seven. I was completely swept up in the romance of unearthing the worlds buried secrets. It became hopeless when we sat in on a forensic pathology seminar led by a retired FBI medical examiner. I became obsessed with how a body holds onto the secrets and truth of life and death." She tipped her head down when she saw the shocked look on my face. "I never wanted to be anything else than a medical examiner." She sighed. "I didn't have a normal childhood."

"You could say that, but I don't know anyone who had a normal childhood. At seven I was helping my pop weld water pipes in the worst bars in Boston. He bribed me with popsicles not to tell my ma I'd spent my afternoon with the drunks of southie. I think I had my first beer at eight. I shook my head, kissing Maura. "Let's warm up and I'll tell you about the disaster of my sweet sixteenth birthday. I don't think ma will ever forgive me for ruining the pink dress she made me wear."

Maura smiled, leaning into my side. "Pink does look fantastic on you."

"Yeah, but I also decided to play a quick pick up game of baseball with the kids. By the time my cake came out, I was covered in mud and had ripped the entire thing to shreds." I shrugged. "I was never meant to be a lady."

Maura laughed. "No, you weren't. But you're my lady, and that should be enough for the world." She kissed my cheek as I blushed, grabbing my hand. "I love you."

I swallowed hard. My heart filled to the point of explosion. Maura was it. She was my one and only. I grinned as flashes of the future hit and I couldn't stop grinning as Maura tugged me to the bathroom, suddenly rambling about the medicinal benefits of a hot Epsom salt bath.

* * *

XXX

Outside the cabin. Crown stood on the same dock Maura had earlier that day. He stared at the house, the lights giving off an eerie candle like effect in every window. He coughed as the cold air stung his lungs. He'd followed the women to the cabin, initially to observe how Jane interacted with Maura. What their relationship really was made of. He couldn't see much and as the women retired to the bedroom, he decided to do his own investigation of Jane Rizzoli.

He found the full unedited Hoyt files and as he read deeper and deeper, he knew Maura wasn't safe with Jane. Jane seemed to attract danger. She seemed to attract the unrestrained monsters of the world. Monsters like Hoyt would do anything to make Jane hurt. Crown had even found his way into Hoyt's laptop locked up in the basement of BPD's evidence room. Hoyt's next target was Maura if he couldn't entice Jane on her own. Hoyt wanted to do unspeakable things to Maura. Parade her in front of Jane and evoke a drastic response. The things Crown saw on Hoyt's laptop, turned his stomach. Forcing him to throw up in the dingy bathroom of a small café a mile away from the cabin. Jane wasn't what Maura needed in her life. She was too toxic.

Crown blew puffs of air in his gloved hands, watching as a light flickered on on the other side of the cabin. Jane would hurt Maura. She would bring unsavory evil to her life. A life Crown had worked so hard to prevent from entering it. It's why he killed, leaving he bodies for her. He wanted her to be the angel that brought light into the darkness of this world. He loved Maura, but as a beacon of hope. She was his polar opposite. She was the pure white twin to the dark black evil man he was. She was light and she had to be protected every ounce of pure light in this world. Just as his mother instructed him to do as a child.

She had a job to do and couldn't be distracted. She couldn't be harmed.

Jane Rizzoli was a harmful distraction.

Crown tucked his gloved hands deep into the pockets of coat and began walking up the dock. He moved silently in the dark, walking past Maura's car to his own parked at the end of the dirt road. He climbed in, took a last look at the cabin before backing out. Now that he knew the layout of the cabin and the truth about Jane, it was time to plan out his next step.

He started the car, letting out a heavy breath. He had hopes Jane would be the best for Maura, but now, she had to be removed like all the others. Leaving Maura to continue with her solitary work.

As Crown drove away from the cabin, he repeated it over and over in the dark interior of the car.

Jane Rizzoli was a harmful distraction.


	21. Chapter 21

**N: I know it's been a minute since i updated. But a few things have sidetracked me in my personal life. Things i needed to take care of to get back to a place i needed to be in life. I won't go into details, but needless to say things have been a struggle and i lost my way and desire to write as much. But I'm on the road back to it all and here's hoping. Enjoy this chapter, it will get better and rizzles is always endgame.**

* * *

 **Maura**

I watched Jane sleep fitfully. She was in the grips of an unpleasant dream as she laid against my side, her hand twisted in y sleep shirt. She mumbled against my chest, her face scrunching up with every word. I sighed, rubbing circles into her shoulder in a soft attempt to calm her down. I'd long learned my lesson of waking her up from a nightmare. That bruise fading slowly. I glanced across the bedroom to the television on, the sound muted. I'd turned it on the moment Jane woke me up when she grabbed a hold of me in her sleep. I was tired but wanted to stay awake in case Jane needed me.

I wished I could climb into her beautiful mind and fight off the monsters who lingered there. I was aware of Jane's file and dealings with unsavory individuals over the years since she became a detective. She'd been kidnapped, held hostage, used as a punching bag, and was constantly fighting foes twice her size. It was no wonder why she had nightmares. I sighed, my eyes watching Humphrey Bogart slink across the screen in black and white. We had a few more days at the cabin, somewhere safe and off the beaten path. Crown would still be in the city, waiting in the shadows. I would have to figure out a way to deal with him before he moved to close. Maybe I could offer him something to appease his desire for me to be his solitary twin in this world.

Jane moved, her hand releasing my shirt as the nightmare faded away. Her face softened and she let out a large breath before snuggling deeper into my side.

Running a hand over her hair, I decided what I needed to do. I would send Crown a message and this for good. Without sacrificing Jane or the home my heart found in her.

Slipping out of Jane's grasp, I tip toed downstairs to the library. Opening my laptop, I took a slow steadying breath and began drafting an email. It would be sent to one of the nine email addresses Crown communicated to me with in the hopes he'd receive it and take the offer. I wanted a life. I wanted my life with Jane and for the first time in my life, I wouldn't let anyone, or anything to stop me. My fingers flew across the keyboard as the plan formed in my head. When I was done, I reached for my phone to call Frost. I would need him to back me up and keep Jane calm as I followed through.

"It's a good plan, Maura. It's a shame I'm past bargaining."

I spun around to the sound of his voice behind me, but was stopped when a leather gloved hand covered my mouth. Pushing back against him, as he wrapped me up in a firm headlock. I squirmed in panic, clawing at Crown's hand over my mouth.

He chuckled against my ear. "Stop fighting. You know how strong I am. You're at a disadvantage. So, relax. Relax, Maura and let me finish this." He sighed, his face coming closer to mine as he read the email. "You are willing to sacrifice quite a bit. You must truly love the detective." He leaned back. "Lucky for you, I'm about to test your love." He yanked me up from the chair, tightening his hold as he fumbled into his pocket. "I've learned so much from you, Doctor." I felt a prick in the side of my neck. "everything I know about tranquilizers, I learned from you. For example, this one will keep you calm and awake. You won't be able to move your body, but your mind will operate as normal." He chuckled as my body fell slack in his arms. "You'll be fully aware of what is happening in front of you."

I swallowed hard, whimpering as he scooped me into his arms, looking down into my eyes. "You're a rare angel in this world. I won't physically hurt you. I just intend to empty your heart of all it's distractions. You have a job to do. A mission in this life that must be completed."

"Why?" I forced the word out as he carried me through the house, grabbing a large blanket from the back of the couch.

Draping the blanket over my body, Crown turned his gaze forward. "You're the light I need. You light the path to my eternal salvation. Together, we will dispose the world of evil."

I closed my eyes. Crown's mind was fractured. He was a true psychopath and I was his morbid muse. "This isn't the way to that." My voice trembled as the drugs sank deeper into my system. Talking would become incredibly difficult soon.

Crown glanced at me as he pushed the back door open, a rush of cold air swarming my body. "What other way is there, Maura?" He spoke softly as he pulled the blanket closer around me.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but the words would come out. The drugs had taken hold and I was trapped. I was frozen and at his mercy.

* * *

 **Jane**

"Time to wake up."

The voice was deep, gravelly, against my ear. I shook my head. "Five more minutes." I frowned, shivering. "Why is it so cold, Maur?" I went to open my eyes and found them to be heavy like they were dipped in concrete. I went to reach up with a hand and rub the sleep away, but couldn't. My hands were tied to something. I struggled for a second, my eyes opening wide as the surge of panic hit. I tugged my hands only to find rope wrapped around my wrists. "What the hell?" It took a minute to realize I was tied to a chair on the edge of the beach near the dock. The freezing water of the incoming tide swallowed my feet. My arms were stretched out, my wrists tied and attached to stakes buried in the sand. I couldn't move my arms up, down, or bring them close into my body. A body only covered in the thin shirt and shorts I climbed into bed in. My legs were tied to the chair, a thick rope wrapped around my waist. I was bound and trapped. I wriggled, anger countering my panic, making the rope twist tighter against my skin.

"Tying you up has the correct effect. You're scared, Jane. I see it on your face."

The voice came from behind me, a gloved hand grabbing my chin and lifting my head up and back. Crown hovered over me, grinning. "You won't escape these bonds. You're less than twenty minutes away from the tide coming in. You'll be up to your waist in freezing ocean water and the rising sun will do very little to warm you." He dropped my head, letting it fall against my chest.

"Let me go!" I squirmed, wincing as the rope it deeper into my cold skin.

"That's not entirely up to me, Jane." Crown laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. "It's up to her." He pointed in front of us.

Maura sat five feet away from me. Wrapped in a heavy blanket, sitting perfectly still in a Adirondack chair as if she had come outside to watch the sun rise. Her face was blank as she stared at me, tears running down her face. Maura didn't move, she didn't speak. She just sat there, her eyes telling me everything.

"Maura!" I screamed, yanking harder on the ropes. "Maura!" I tried standing up, but the chair was also staked down. "I will kill you if you've hurt her, Crown!" I screamed as he walked past me and stood next to Maura. "What did you do to her?"

"She's perfectly fine. Tranquilized, but completely fine." He set a hand on top of her head. "I'd never hurt her. But it's time she made a decision. She needs to make a choice." He glanced down at Maura. "But she better hurry. I know watching someone you care about drown in freezing water can be scarring." He knelt down next to Maura, a gun in his hand. "If she chooses you, she'll watch you drown and then I'll kill her." He turned to look at me. "You've corrupted her. You've distracted her from her true path."

"Fuck you!" My scream came out shattered. I was shivering fiercely as the water now covered my calves and I was losing body heat faster and faster. "She'll never choose you!"

Crown stood up, chuckling. "You're wrong. I caught her writing an email offering herself to me. She was going to sacrifice herself so you could live." He tapped the gun against his side. "A day late and a dollar short. I knew I had to take things into my own hands. You're dangerous. You will bring more monsters into her life. You will hurt her."

"I'd never hurt her!" I pulled harder, feeling warm blood slide down my arms. My brain was shutting down from the cold. "Please. I'd never hurt her. I love her."

"Lies!" He grabbed Maura's face, tilting so I would see the yellow bruise on her chin. "You've already hurt her. You walk in the daylight carrying your nightmares. You carry Hoyt with you and all the others before him." He looked down at Maura. "You will hurt her more."

I shook my head as my own tears fell. It was hopeless for an escape. The water was rising, my body was numb, and I couldn't fight. What little strength I had, was washing away with every wave. "Let her choose, Crown. Let her decide."

Crown sighed dramatically, looking at his watch. "Fine. The tranquilizer should allow her to speak now." He turned to Maura. "What shall it be? Who will you choose?" He stood between us. "I will always protect you. I will always make sure you have the things you need to feed your mind and continue on the path." He pointed at me with the gun. "She will leave you. She will grow tired of your mind and the beautiful strange way it operates. She will leave you like all the others, Maura, if she doesn't bring more pain to your life."

I watched Maura close her eyes and swallow hard. "Her." Her voice was rough, but I heard the one word.

Crown stepped closer to me, pointing the gun at my chest. "Do you love her?"

Maura nodded slowly. "I do." Her hands moved under the blanket. "I love her. I choose Jane. I don't care if you kill us both. I love her and will always choose her. She's my path." She spoke slowly, slurring words. "I'm tired of the life you think I should live." Maura scooted forward on the chair, the blanket falling off her shoulders. "I want her. My heart is hers." She slipped off the chair, falling forward into the sand and cold water. "Jane? I love you."

I sobbed, my entire body shaking as the water covered my entire lower body. Hypothermia was seconds away. "I love you, Maura." I closed my eyes against my will. "Hurry up, Crown. I'm fucking freezing."

"No! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Crown yelled, rushing over to Maura. "You have a mission." He lifted her up, pointing the gun at her chest. "Choose again!"

My head fell to my chest. Wishing Crown would shoot me already. It wasn't like I'd feel it. My entire body was numb and turning a nice shade of blue. I mumbled as my eyes closed. "I love you."

Darkness fell when I heard two shots ring out and Crown scream.

The last thought I had as the cold water covered my chest was, maybe I'd get see Maura in heaven before the angels cast me out and sent me down to hell for failing to save her.

* * *

Cracking one eye opened, I squinted. Of course, my version of heaven would be a giant soft bed with a million warm blankets and no alarm clock. I opened both eyes and rolled over onto my back, wincing at the pain radiating through my body. Heaven didn't have painkillers? I let out a heavy breath, shivering under the blankets. No heat either?

Heaven was a crock of shit. That's for sure.

I went to push myself up and caught the bandages wrapped around my wrists, spots of blood leaking through. I frowned running a finger over the gauze. The memories surged. There was no way I survived being half submerged in sub zero water in weather that was below freezing wearing nothing but my underwear. I dropped my hands and sat up. Looking around, I found I was in a very unfamiliar room, but not a hospital room. I'd chalk that up as a small win. The room was cozy, a fireplace in the far corner with burning embers producing a little bit of heat. But other than that, the room was bare. No pictures other than fancy photographs of New York City hanging on the wall.

"Shit, maybe I went straight to hell." I cleared my throat, my voice raspier than normal. Pushing the covers back I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. Warm flannel pants covered my legs, a thick thermal shirt covered my upper half. I didn't own either pieces of clothing, adding to my confusion. I stood on wobbly legs and shuffled towards the door. If anything, I'd at least investigate this oddly comfortable hell I was in.

I moved slowly down the hall when I heard voices below me.

"He's dead. The medical examiner confirmed it. Eric Crown is dead." The voice sounded a lot like Frost. I moved closer to him, sighing at the sight of a large staircase that looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place from where. My brain was still defrosting. "The FBI has your statement. They'll add it to the file and close out all open cases against Crown." I heard Frost sigh as I took one stair at a time. "How are you holding up?"

I reached the bottom stair spotting Maura sitting at the island we shared pizza at all those months ago when I told her the first rule about loving me was keeping me fed. I sniffled, tears welling up. "Maura?"

She turned at the sound of my voice. Frost looking over her shoulder from the laptop screen. He grinned his million dollar smile. "I'll let you go, Dr. Isles. Looks like Jane finally defrosted."

Maura shook her head. "We'll talk later, Barry." She shut the laptop and stood up, facing me. Her left arm was in a sling, a cast covering from wrist to elbow. "Jane."

My eyes locked on her cast. I tried to run to her but found my legs weren't cooperating. "Are you hurt? Did he do that to you?"

Maura met me half way, grabbing my hand the second she could. "Easy. The hypothermia still has you sluggish. Your body hasn't fully warmed up." She ran her eyes over my face. "Would you like some coffee?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the cast. "Maura, what happened?" I reached up, laying my hand against her cheek. "How am I alive? Last thing I remembered I was an Italian ice pop."

Maura smiled, leaning into my touch. "Sit. I'll tell you over coffee." She stepped away, guiding me towards a stool.

"Are we at your New York place?"

She nodded as she set about pouring hot coffee into a cup. "It was the only place I could think to take you where no one would bother us. When you were cleared to be released into my care, I hired a helicopter to take us here. No one really knows I have a home here and I, we needed the silence to heal." She turned, sliding the coffee to me, wincing as the move tugged on her wounded arm.

I wrapped my cold hands around the mug. "Please tell me what happened before I freak out. I'm still super sluggish, but my heart is pounding a mile a minute at the sight of that thing. I hate when you're hurt."

Maura smiled, reaching under her laptop to pull out a thin file. "Everything is in here. My statement, the crime scene report along with photographs." She swallowed hard, looking away. "I shot him."

Her words sent a chill down my spine. I squinted as my brain pulled up the memory of two gun shots. Finally focusing on the fact that each one sounded different. One was distinctly a forty caliber and the other was a forty five. "Shit." I looked up at Maura with her head down, fidgeting with the edge of her cast. "You shot him with my gun." I shook my head.

Maura nodded slowly, refusing to look at me. "I'd put it away in the library desk drawer after you fell asleep on the couch. I didn't think it was appropriate to store a gun in-between couch cushion. I was going to tell you in the morning." She paused. "When Crown grabbed me, I reacted and took the gun. Hoping if anything I'd be able to pass it to you."

"But you were paralyzed. He juiced you up with some shit." I spoke calmly.

"He gave me a very low dose that wore off quicker than we both expected." Maura looked up, meeting my eyes. "When I fell off the chair, I had the gun in my hand. He was furious with me and my choice. He went to shoot you even thought you'd slipped into hypothermia and was already on the verge of death. I… shot him to distract him from you. He returned fire. The bullet grazed my arm but fractured my humerus."

I stood up and wobbled around the island, scooping Maura into my arms as she broke down into sobs. "Maura, it's okay. It's over."

"I'm a terrible shot and missed him, but he panicked that he'd killed me and ran. It was the FBI who took him down when Frost tracked his cell phone to the cottage." She buried her face into my chest, crying harder as her fingers dug into my back. "I tried to save you. But my body was still under the influence. I watched as you were submerged under the water. I passed out right as the state police arrived and rescued us both."

I pulled Maura deeper into my arms. "You did save me, Maura. You saved me the second I fell asleep on your shoulder. You saved me when we kissed for the first time, and you save me now." I kissed the top of her head. "And just so you know, you stole my heart a while ago and I don't think I'll ever want it back." I leaned back, wiping the tears from her face. "He's dead. He won't be lingering in the shadows anymore. Asking you to make a choice. There's no one to tell you how to live anymore." I smiled catching the top of the rocket necklace peeking out the collar of her sweater. "I won't lie and say everything will be sunshine and roses right off the bat. It's going to take time for you to feel like the monster in the closet is finally gone. But I'll be here with you. I have another month of medical leave, I'm sure the Governor will give you a little extra time for taking down one of the FBI's most wanted. Let's just finally take that breath and heal."

Maura met my eyes as she nodded. "I don't know what to do." She sighed, grabbing my hands. "You're still very cold. I can make you some soup and order a hot pizza. You can take a hot bath. I have a call with the Governor and Cavanaugh in ten minutes. You should probably call your mother. She graciously allowed me to take you here, but I'm certain she's climbing the walls to speak to you." Maura stepped out of my arms, her head tipped down.

Something was off between us. I had a feeling it was just shock from the trauma we both endured, but there was another layer to it. "Maura, are you okay? Seriously okay?"

Maura smiled tightly. "It's only been three days, Jane. And I don't think I'm processing the events well." She finally looked up, her hazel eyes full of sadness. "I've watched you almost die twice." She bit her lip as tear slipped down her cheek. "The second time was a direct result of my choices and my past." She shook her head, covering her mouth as she rushed out of the room, issuing a soft apology. I heard the door to her office click shut.

I leaned against the counter, heaving a huge sigh as my own tears fell. Maura was living in the light carrying her own nightmare and every time she looked at me, they burned deeper. She was facing the same darkness I had in the aftermath of Hoyt. The same darkness she pulled me from.

I took a deep breath, looking down the hall. It was my turn to pull her from the darkness and chase her nightmares away.


	22. Chapter 22

**N: short one, i know. But after having no ac and then a massive power outage that left me sleep deprived and very cranky, i got a few minutes to write this. I think one more chapter and we're done with this one! But you never know. Any way, read on and enjoy! The girls are getting somewhere!**

* * *

 **Maura**

My mind swam with the vivid memories of what occurred on the beach. My body frozen as I watched Crown tie Jane up. The feeling of smothering panic watching her fall victim to the cold ocean water. The icy shattering pain of the bullet grazing my arm. The sound of my single gunshot striking Crown in the thigh. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw it all. Felt it all and I was overwhelmed. Sleep was lost to me. Anytime I dozed off, I woke up a matter of minutes later gasping for air.

I focused on taking care of Jane to avoid sleep and dwelling on the things my mind wanted to process. It was an old trick I developed at an early age. Finding if I could re-route my brain to other activities, my thoughts would be shoved deep down where I couldn't acknowledge them.

That wouldn't last this time. Seeing Jane opened up the flood gates and I was now dissecting everything from the last few months. Jane was a beautiful stranger I met on the airplane. She opened my heart to the possibilities of a life in love. Then the world came tumbling down. I almost lost her twice. The single thought choked my heart.

I sighed as I walked through the dark hallways of my brownstone. Jane had gone to hours ago. Finally giving up that I wasn't going to leave my office. She'd offered food, coffee, pastries and warm baths. All attempts to lure me out of the office where'd I sequestered myself. I shuffled past the guest room, spotting Jane tangled up in the blankets, knocked out and in a deep sleep.

I smiled at the sight. A happy memory of the same image of a snoring brunette laying on my shoulder as we flew across the country. The world was so much simpler then. I cradled my casted arm and continued onto to my bedroom. I didn't want to wake Jane. She needed all the sleep she could manage. Recovering from hypothermia wasn't an easy feat. Tack that on top her other injuries, and the woman deserved her sleep.

I closed the door to my room, sighing once more as I began collecting the random books scattered on the end of the bed. I'd spent the morning searching for a particular book, frustrated when I realized it was in my other home in Boston.

Home.

Where was home? Was it here in New York? Was it in Boston? I didn't know anymore. I felt listless without direction. Both cities held their own bad memories. A failed relationship, a mass murderer. Setting the stack of books on the floor, I sat next to them, leaning against the bed. I covered my face with my good hand. Tears rolling down my face as the weight of the world settled on my shoulders. It was foolish to act this way. It was just an automatic response to the trauma I endured, nothing more. I'd cry a little more and move on. I let out a small sob, chastising myself for thinking like this. Scattered and emotional. My mother would be so upset with me.

"Maura?" Jane's raspy voice slid into the room as she opened the door and poked her head in. "I know I've asked this a million times, but are you okay?"

Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I looked up at the wild head of messy brown hair. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I know it's late." I picked at the edge of my cast. "Please go back to bed. I'll be fine in a moment."

Jane pushed through the door. "Don't pick at it. If you pull off that waterproof layer, the stupid thing will absorb every drop of water you come in contact with. The cast will end up smelling like a hockey player's gym bag." She moved to where I sat, slowly moving to sit next to me on the floor. "I broke almost every bone in my body by the time I was seventeen. Hazards of being the only girl in an all boy family." She gently took my casted arm. "I'm jealous that you got to pick a purple one. I always got white." She ran her fingers along the plaster, stopping at my knuckles. She glanced at me before taking my hand in hers. "I know you're not okay. You don't have to say it."

I shook my head. "Jane. It's fine."

She squeezed my fingers delicately. "One of the first things I learned about you, Maura. Was you have the best poker face in the world, but your eyes will always give you away. And the way you smile. You have like seventy different smiles. A pissed off one, a professional pissed off one, a happy one, an embarrassed one, and lastly the big grin I swear I'm the only person in the world who has ever seen." She reached up, tracing the edge of my chin. "You're wearing your polite sad smile and you won't look me in the eyes. You always make eye contact with me." She paused. "I know, Maura. I know and I think I'm the one person who understands what your processing." She tilted her head up towards the ceiling. "You're not alone. I won't let you be alone in all of this." She leaned into my side. "That was a lesson I recently learned from this gorgeous stranger I met on a flight to Seattle. She never left my side even when I did the stupidest of stupidest things to push her away."

I smiled softly, closing my eyes. "You didn't do anything stupid."

She chuckled, kissing the side of my head. "I clocked you. That was pretty stupid. And there was that one time I treated you like poop because I thought you dumped me before our first date." She sighed. "I hate that you have nightmares and are so scared someone else will be waiting. I know that feeling, and I know that feeling can sink you like a paper boat." Jane shifted to face me, taking both of my hands. "I'm here. I love you so much, Maura. Let me be the light in all of your storms." She swallowed hard as her eyes welled up. "I love you."

I fell apart, falling into her arms and sobbing out what little I had left in my body. I buried my face into her shoulder, crying harder than I ever had before. I was tired, burned out, but hearing Jane's words, I let it all go. I leaned back in her arms, running my hand across her cheek. "Promise me." I paused, shaking my head at the words I still had yet to speak. It was too much to ask.

Jane smiled, softly kissing me. "Promise made. I finally have you to live for." She kissed me once more. "As long as you promise to find me whenever you're scared. I still have two good ears and I love the sound of your voice."

I grinned, shaking my head. "Jane Rizzoli, you're a charmer." I let out a heavy breath, moving out of her arms to stand up. "I promise I'll find you when the storms get too dark and when my heart begs for me to speak." I felt more tears well up and went with a patented Rizzoli distraction tactic. Food. "I'm hungry. I know its half past midnight, but there's a lovely pizza place around the corner. The owner is a friend and will make sure we get a fresh pie." I held my hand out to Jane. "I do remember the first rule of loving you was always keeping you fed."

Jane rolled her eyes, taking my hand. "I need to teach you the other rules." She stood, taking my face in both of her hands. "The second rule of loving me is letting me be there for you. Through thick and thin. Don't bottle it up." She reached down, pulling the rocket necklace out from under my shirt. "Rocket Rangers never leave a woman behind."

I laughed, covering Jane's hand on my necklace. "Did you know I own the entire series on blu-ray?"

Jane's eyes widened. "You do not! I've had that thing on my wish list for years, but never pulled the trigger. It's a three hundred dollar box set. Do you know how many coffee and doughnuts that is?" She cocked her eyebrow as we walked out of my room. "Maybe we can get that pizza delivered and watch a few episodes in my room?"

I felt my smile falter. "The set is in Boston. At my other home." The wave of uncertainty struck again. The one of not knowing where my home was just yet. I cleared my throat. "But we can watch a few movies. I linked up the streaming service a few days ago."

Jane tugged my hand. "Ooo, I can make you watch Captain Marvel. It's my new favorite." Jane began rambling as we walked downstairs to call in an order.

I watched her animatedly look over the menu, checking off all the toppings she was craving. I smiled, pushing my mind to only focus on the present. I loved Jane. The rest would come later, if at all.

* * *

XXXX

 **Jane**

"No, Maura stayed in New York for a few more days. She has another month of leave. It's hard to do autopsies with a cast." I ran my hand through my hair. "Look ma, I'll call you after work. I have to focus and get up to speed with the recent cases." I rolled my eyes as I grumbled out a I love you and hung up.

It literally had been one day since I got back to Boston, on a Monday of all days. I had to get back to work, my body had healed enough to go back to active duty and I craved to do something. Don't get me wrong, spending time with Maura was amazing. Watching movies, cuddling, eating at all these hidden gem places she knew in the city. But my three weeks was up and I was itching to get back to Boston. It wasn't necessarily all because I wanted to get back to work, but because I had picked up on Maura feeling lost. Like she didn't have a home to go back to. Her parents were on their own agenda and made one phone call after she was hurt. She always left the room when ma, Frankie, or Tommy called me. I saw it clearly in her face and the way she sometimes put distance between us.

Her nightmares and fears were lessening everyday. It helped she was able to view Crown's autopsy, finally being able to put that monster in the ground like I had with Hoyt. But the scars were still there. The scars of his mental manipulation. She felt alone and felt like there wasn't a home for her.

I was determined to change that. She was my home and I wanted her to understand that she had me and my family. Including my detective family. I took the opportunity to go back to work so I could form my own surprise for when Maura came back to Boston in a week.

I grinned at the sight of Frost sitting at my desk, messily eating a powdered doughnut. I walked over, slapping his feet. "You get any sugar on my keyboard and I'm going to hurt you."

Frost hopped to his feet, grinning as he pulled me into a hug. "About damn time. We could use you. Murders don't stop and wait for Rizzoli to get her shit together." He leaned out of the hug, brushing sugar off his tie. "But I wish they would. I'd probably get more sleep." He winked at me. "Welcome back." He pointed at the board behind Korsak's desk. "We have a triple homicide that dumped in our laps last night. Dr. Azul is doing the autopsies and should have something by the end of the day." He met my eyes. "How is Maura?"

I sighed, picking at the edge of a file. "Good. And not good." I smiled tightly. "She's struggling with the aftermath of Crown. The physical scars will heal, and our relationship is strong. But I need to do more. I need to show her that I'm there for her." I looked at my partner. "I need your help with a little project I want to do."

"Anything. You know I'm there for you."

I nodded. "Good. After work tonight, meet me at Maura's house. I need to show her that she has a home, here in Boston, and a huge group of people who love her more than Crown's sadistic words could ever taint." I let out a breath. "And prove to Hoyt she was worth it all."

Frost said nothing, only squeezing my shoulder. "Let me buy you a cup of coffee and get you up to speed on the cases, and you can buy me another doughnut and tell me your plan. Maura is a part of our family, and I owe her for saving your stupid ass." He winked and grinned. "Let's go Rizzoli."

I chuckled, following him. Even more excited to surprise Maura and show her home.


	23. Chapter 23

**N: Another one! I think i have one more chapter and we'll close this one out! I have a couple of ideas, but if you guys want more Rizzles, send me some prompts! I've found prompts help get the creative going! Enjoy this short one!**

* * *

 **Maura**

I ran my fingers over the purple cast, the rough material oddly soothing to touch. I sighed, glancing down at the black marker scribbles on the cast. Jane had written our initials in a heart on the underside, near my elbow. It was cute and every time I saw it, my heart skipped.

I missed Jane. It had only been two weeks since she went home, and I stayed in New York. I wanted to clean up a few things, rest in silence and work on figuring out what came next. I was still on the fence about where home truly was for me. I still had a month left of medical leave before I had to return to work.

"Dr. Isles? We're about to land. Did you need anything else?" The flight attendant smiled as she collected my trash.

I shook my head, reaching for my sweater. "No, thank you." I shrugged the sweater on, covering up my cast as best as possible. The sleeve was baggy, but no quiet enough and only covered up to my forearm.

The flight attendant returned when we landed to help me with my bags and escort me out of my seat. I smiled a polite thank you and shuffled off the plane, my suitcase dragging behind me. Turning on my phone, I slowly made my way through the terminal. I'd hired a car to come and collect me, knowing Jane had caught a few cases and was knee deep in them. I also wanted to just go home, clean my Boston home and think. I had the complete assurance of love of Jane, but deep in the pit of my heart, it felt like it wasn't enough. I knew it was the lingering effects of my showdown with Crown and his words still hooked into my mind. Maybe if I saw Jane again, things would clear up.

"Maura? Is that you, Maura?"

I turned to the sound of Quinn's voice off to my right. He approached with a large grin on his face, briefcase in hand. "It is you!"

I smiled tightly, desperately trying to pull my sleeve further down. My phone turned on, lighting up a million messages and missed calls. All of them primarily from Jane. I swallowed hard, wishing she'd appear out of the shadows and rescue me. "Hello, Quinn. How are you?" I frowned as my inherit manners took over. I honestly wanted to kick him in his privates and curse at him, Rizzoli style.

"I'm great. I just arrived in Boston to consult on a large case with Dallas ties." He looked me over, that swarmy salesman grin plastered on his face. "The Chief Medical Examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts, Dr. Isles. Wow. That's quite a jump from third assistant examiner." He patted my shoulder, his face softening to a condescending look when he spotted the edge of purple cast. "I read the news reports. Eric Crown has a ton of departments interested. They all scrambling to close up cold cases tied to him. Well done, Maura."

I stepped away from his hand. "It was a job. He took me hostage, mentally for years." I met his eyes, my own anger rising. "I told you about him back in New York. But you told me to ignore it."

Quinn shrugged. "You had a lot of creepers chasing you. But you should be proud. You took down one of the FBI's most wanted." He smiled. "I'd like to buy you a drink and maybe we could discuss it? Or maybe I can give you a ride somewhere?"

My stomach dropped. I knew that tone. I knew that look. Quinn was flirting with me. I'd achieved a status he felt he could bank on. Climb another rung on his ladder to whatever success he was searching for. I wanted to cry. I was so full of anger at this man. I bit my bottom lip. "I don't think…"

"I don't think the lady is interested. You're a shitbird and she's in a relationship." Jane's raspy voice landed right on top of my heart. Immediately wrapping it in a warm blanket of safety. "Piss off, Quinn. Before I cold cock your in the nuts again." Jane pressed her hand against the small of my back. "For hitting on my girlfriend and being an overall dickhead." My heart settled at the simple touch. I wanted nothing more than to wrap Jane up in my arms and stay there until my mind relaxed.

Quinn's face dropped as he looked between Jane and I. "You really are with her? I read the reports, but chased it off as gossip." He looked right into the fiery gaze of Jane Rizzoli.

"I suggest you leave, Quinn. Detective Rizzoli isn't one for patience and grace. Especially when it comes to protecting the ones she loves." I met his gaze, leaning into Jane's touch.

"The doctor is right." Jane reached down, taking my carry on from me. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to get her home." She smirked. "Oh, and I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing." She chuckled at the look on Quinn's face. "That's right, I'm the lead detective you're dealing with for the Dallas connections to the pier 15 murders." Jane moved her hand from my back, slipping into mine. "Here's hoping I don't change my mind and request you to be removed from the case for unethical behaviour." Jane threw Quinn a wink before turning all of her focus to me. She looked at me as if it was the first time she'd ever seen me. Intense, memorizing.

Two steps away, she sighed. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a mess and I couldn't get here early enough to surprise you." She squeezed my hand.

"It's fine. I didn't tell you when I was arriving." I glanced at her. "Wait, how did you know my flight information?"

Jane shrugged. "Frost." Her cheeks turned a slight pink color. "He might still have federal clearance, and I might have bribed him to access the airline records. And he might have given me all of your flight information." She wouldn't look at me, embarrassed and scared I was upset. I waited until we walked out to her dented cruiser sitting on the curb before I stopped her.

Jane tipped her head down. "I know. It's a little invasive. But I miss you so much. And I didn't want some stranger taking you home. I wanted to be the one to be there for you, swoop you up in a romantic gesture. But then Quinn showed up and I couldn't run fast enough to cut him off." She shrugged again. "I really missed you, Maura."

I grinned at the sheepish woman in front of me. Getting a small thrill from the fact I could whittle this tall, brave, fearless woman down to a blushing fool. I stepped forward, using my good hand to tilt her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." I leaned forward, softly kissing her. "No one has ever cared to hack into the airlines to know when I arrived home. Nor has anyone ever defended my honor like you do, Jane." My heart swelled at the look in her eyes. I loved this woman. She loved me. All my fears and worries melted whenever I was close to her.

I watched Jane swallow hard. "There's one more surprise waiting for you. I hope you like it." She kissed me back, harder than I did, before guiding me into the passenger seat.

The moment I was settled, she flopped into the driver's seat. "I know you've felt like a listless boat in the harbor. Not sure where home is for you anymore. I get that, I felt the same way after my first run in with Hoyt." She took my casted hand, squeezing the fingers. "But home is here. Boston and with me. We've been through a ton of stuff in the short time we've been together. But it's only made me love you more and pushed me to want more with you. I want you to feel the same." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Maura Isles."

"I love you, Jane." I leaned over the seat, kissing her cheek.

Jane grinned. "I hope you still do after the surprise." She looked at me, eyebrow cocked. "I've also taken the weekend off after I close up these cases. Apparently, I still have close to a thousand hours of vacation left. So, don't worry."

I remained silent as Jane rambled on about the cases, the meeting with Quinn and a few other district attorneys. I listened, my eyes drifting to the heart with our initials in it. I may not know exactly where home was, but I now knew my heart was always at home with Jane.

* * *

 **Jane**

I took a deep breath before opening Maura's door. She held her hand over her eyes, playing along with this silly idea of mine. "You ready?"

"Jane, I trust you. So, please let's go inside." She smiled softly.

I swallowed hard, pushing the door open. I waved to everyone in the room and gently guided Maura to stand in front of me. I laid my hands on her shoulders, whispering against her ear. "Open your eyes."

Maura opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my god, Jane!" She barely registered who was in the room, too focused on the ridiculous Rocket Rangers decorations covering the walls. She turned to look at who was in the room, her eyes welling up as she whispered a small hello.

Ma rushed over, scooping her up in a gentle hug. "Welcome home, Maura." Ma was closely followed by Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and a few of her lab techs i knew held a special place with her. Each of them offered a warm embrace and a hearty welcome home. When the last one moved to the large spread of food Ma made, Maura spun to face me.

"Jane." Her tone was shaky, but firm.

I ran a hand through my hair, nervous I'd pushed too hard. "You told me you never had a themed birthday party or any type of party. I did Rocket Rangers because it's your favorite, one of the few favorite things you love. I thought decorating and asking everyone to come over, you'd realize that no matter what, you have a home here. You have my family who love you and already see you as the sister they really wanted. Ma adores you. The boys love that you've taken the edge off me and I'm a little more cautious and bearable to work with." I sighed. "You're home, Maura. Home where you'll never be alone."

She wrapped her hand around the rocket necklace, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Jane." She laughed as tears rolled down her face. "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around my waist as she pressed her ear against my chest. "I've never had any of the things you give me, Jane. This party is incredible. You're incredible." I felt her sigh. "Thank you."

I dropped my arms around her, pulling her closer into my body. "I have another surprise, for after everyone leaves." I smirked at the confused look on Maura's face as she met my eyes.

"This is plenty. I don't need more, Jane." She leaned further back. "But I think I'd like for you to move in with me, permanently. I don't like the way it feels when you're not around." She ran her hands up my back. "I can help you this weekend?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Way to one up me, Maur." I leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Asking me to move in with you takes all of the shine off the Violet costume I rented for tonight."

Maura's eyes grew wide. "You didn't." I watched her visibly swallow.

I grinned, winking. "I did." I kissed her, before stepping out of her arms. "Let's eat. I can see Ma eyeballing how thin you've gotten. So expect triple helpings of everything." I went to step away, when Maura tugged my hand. I turned to face her. "What's up?"

Maura shrugged just like I did. "Nothing. I was just thinking how I should write a letter to that airline. Thank them for overselling your seat and giving me the opportunity to meet the love of my life." She grinned as my eyes welled up. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"And I love you, Maura Isles."

"Janie, stop hogging Maura! The poor girl needs to eat before your brothers clean all the pasta out!"

We both laughed as Maura walked towards the overfilled plate of food Ma was holding out to her.

I let out a slow breath. Silently thanking whatever god was listening, for giving me Maura. The love of my life and my future. I grinned, shaking my head as my brothers hollered at me to end an argument. Then it hit me. "I'm going to marry that woman." The words came out as a whisper but held more weight than the entire world.


	24. Chapter 24

**N: and here we are! The end of this story! I might come back to this one, or start a new one. It all depends on what inspiration i come across. I need to find some prompts, those seem to help get the ideas flowing. If you have any, let me know! Aside from that, enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

 **One and a half years later.**

"Jane, it's only a week. I've left for conferences before. I cannot reschedule this one just because you're grumpy with a cold." I shook my head at the lump of blankets on the couch. A shock of dark brown hair poking out the top. "Angela dropped soup off in gallon buckets. I've stocked enough juice and ginger ale to last you through the end times." I smiled at the sound of Jane huffing under the blanket. I sat down on the edge, resting a hand on her hip. "I might have even bought you those giant chocolate chip cookies you love from the bakery."

The blanket slid down and those dark brown eyes I loved peered at me. "Cookies?"

I grinned, nodding as I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "And I won't judge if you eat them before you have soup." I was relieved when her forehead was warm. It meant she was finally at the tail end of this horrible cold she caught.

Jane grinned, pulling the blanket further down as she sniffled. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She sat up, coughing a little.

I shrugged. "Only every moment of every day I see you." I kissed her once more before standing. "I'll call you when I land, and we can video chat when I'm done with the seminars." I collected my bags and took one last look at Jane hobbling to the kitchen, wrapped in blankets. I called after her. "Jane, please drink some juice with them."

Jane nodded, diverting to the fridge. "Yes, Doctor." She turned, giving me a warm smile. "Be safe, I love you to the moon."

I blushed. "And I love you to the stars and back." The inside phrase had come from the night Jane dressed as Violet. The night I came home and found everything I'd been searching for. It had been almost two years, but it still felt like the first day every day with Jane.

I left the house with a smile, chuckling at the sound of Jane rasping out. "OOoo cookies!"

* * *

 **Three days later –**

"I'm not sure why you're so excited my flight is delayed, Jane." I sat in the first class lounge, nursing a glass of wine. Frustrated my flight home from the Seattle conference had been delayed twice now. I wanted to go home. Seattle had brought up fond memories of first meeting Jane and I had planned a romantic evening for us. I also wanted to vent to Jane. Quinn had been at the seminars, acting like an annoying wounded animal. The woman he left me for, left him for a judge. Quinn saw me as a shoulder to cry on, but the moment I pulled out my phone and he saw the picture of Jane and I as the screen lock, he became whiny. Asking where he went wrong. My answer? "You didn't bother to see me. Jane sees me every time she looks at me. She understands me and loves every odd aspect of my personality you once found distaste in."

It also didn't help one of the seminars I spoke at, touched on Eric Crown and my dealings with him. Painful, strange memories rose once more and I ached for Jane to be next to me. She was my strength in this world. Never mind the fact I really just wanted one of her rib crushing hugs.

"I'm not really excited, Maur. I miss you." Jane had a slight giddy tone to her voice. Making me suspicious.

"Is your fever back? Is that what you're hiding?"

"Nope. I'm healthy as a horse." Jane paused. "Maybe it's because we caught the guy we've been looking for? He was hiding in his sister's basement. We caught him pretending to be the pizza guy." I heard a strange sound in the background, one I swore sounded like an intercom issuing directions. And it sounded a lot like the muffled voice in the terminal right outside the first class lounge. "Um, look. I've got to meet Frost. We need to finish the reports and head to the Robber. So, if I don't answer your calls, don't worry. Okay?"

I frowned. Jane was acting erratic. "Okay, Jane. I believe we should be boarding in the next half hour. I'll text you when I'm in my seat." Jane issued a quick love you and hung up. I huffed, stuffing my phone in my handbag. Grumpy about the delayed flight. Grumpy that I missed Jane. Grumpy that Jane was being weird. I drank the rest of my wine, ordered another glass with a side of cheesecake.

* * *

By the time I boarded my flight an hour and a half later, I was pleasantly warm from the two glasses of wine. Relaxed and eager to sleep during the flight. After shoving my bag into the overhead, sending Jane a quick text I was finally on my flight, and laying out the book I was reading on the seat, I made a quick trip to the restroom. I had, as always, bought the seat next to me so I could have more room to spread out. I also didn't want to indulge anyone who might be overly chatty on this flight. Even as I was relaxed, I was still grumpy and wanted silence.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I was stopped by a flight attendant. "Dr. Isles? I hate to do this, but we need the second seat you reserved. The flight was overbooked and we had to bump a economy class passenger up." Her smile faltered a little. "Is that alright? The passenger was adamant she had to get on this flight."

I let out a slow sigh, my manners taking over. "Of course. That's fine." I smiled.

"Oh thank you." She fidgeted with her jacket. "We've already seated her. May I bring you anything?"

I held a tight smile. "Just a pillow and a blanket, and perhaps some earplugs."

"Yes, Dr. Isles." The flight attendant disappeared in a blink of an eye.

I took another deep breath, absently smoothed out my shirt and returned to my seat.

My seat mate was hidden in a thick grey hooded sweatshirt with the hood fully pulled over their face. They were also clearly asleep by the heavy rise and fall of their chest. I bent down, softly tapping their shoulder. "Excuse me, I need to scoot past you."

The lump grumbled and reluctantly shifted back so I had enough room to sneak past. After sitting, the lump stretched out its long legs, let out a huge sigh and grumbled. I kept my polite smile as I flipped to my bookmark tucked in the book. I began reading, only pausing when the attendant brought me the pillow and blanket.

"I like that series." The lump spoke. A female voice that was so raspy I could barely hear it.

I nodded, glancing at the lump, still unable to see her face. "It is very good." I tried keeping my replies short. I really didn't want to indulge in any conversation.

"My girlfriend is reading that one right now. I'm hoping by the time I get home, she's finished it and I can read it."

I nodded again, pretending to focus on the book. The raspy voice reminded me of Jane when she was dead tired. I sighed. The wine was really getting to my head.

"You know, I met my girlfriend on a flight like this. But we were heading to Seattle. I got bumped up to first class because of overbooking. The second I laid eyes on her, I knew my life would never be the same. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with at her first sight. Especially when I woke up from sleeping on her shoulder the entire flight." The lump peeled back her hood. "I know I drooled on your fancy silk shirt, Maura, but you'd never admit I did."

I swallowed hard as I turned to look right in the brown eyes of Jane. "Jane?"

She grinned, swiping her hair back from her face before taking my hand. "The one and only."

"What… what are you doing here?" I shook my head. Was I asleep?

Jane dug in the thick Oxford University sweatshirt I gave her right before I left. She was sick and wanted me near, and the sweatshirt was my best option. She pulled something out, curled in her first. "I love you so much, Maura. And maybe it was the lingering fever but I got this crazy idea the night you left." She twisted in her seat to face me. "It's been almost two years since I sat next to you on a flight and fell completely in love with you. We've survived so much together, and I realized you're it. You're all I need in this world." She took a deep breath, unfurling her fist to reveal a small blue box. She opened it, removing the shiny band of diamonds. "I never do simple, you deserve more than simple. So when I decided I wanted to propose to you, it only made sense to do it like this." She cleared her throat. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

She held up the band, looking at me with teary fearful eyes. "I know I'm asking for forever." Her words rasped out, shaky and uncertain.

I grinned as tears slipped down my cheek. "Then forever you shall have." I leaned across the seat, kissing Jane with all my might as Jane slipped the ring on my left hand. When she parted, the entire first class section was staring at us.

"She said yes."

A roar of clapping and cheers swarmed us. The flight attendant brought us two small plastic cups of champagne, that's when it hit me. "How did you plan all of this, Jane?"

She smirked, kissing me once more. "It was crazy. Frost pulled some strings and got me on the last flight to Seattle. I barely made it to the terminal, thinking I was missing your flight. That's why I was excited you were delayed. It gave me enough time to talk to our new friend Allie here. She pulled the strings to make sure I was bumped to your spare seat." She grabbed my left hand, kissing the ring she just placed. "I wanted to come full circle in our story. We left Boston strangers, and we're coming home as more."

I blinked away a few tears, squeezing her hand in mine. "You certainly don't do simple, Jane." I grinned at the woman I loved. "And I'm so grateful for it. You keep me alive." I reached up, wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered the words so softly, it made my heart swell. "I can't wait to marry you."

"And I you." I stole one more kiss before the in flight instructions began, automatically pulling my attention.

Jane kissed the side of my head, mumbling against my hair. "Good, then you won't be mad I used all of your points for these flights."

I shook my head, laughing as I leaned into the warmth Jane Rizzoli always provided. "Never. They were well used." I held up my left hand, staring at the ring. "But we're using yours for the honeymoon."


End file.
